Our Love OverShadows Lies
by Doragoon
Summary: After everything Timmy went through for it, he deserves Trixie's love.  But someone just had to take it and her away, with a plot to send the universe into darkness.  Does he even know what Timmy can do?...Then again, who knows you better than yourself?
1. Prologue

_Ahh, I love the smell of fresh fanfic in the morning. Literally, I'm writing this in the morning. Since I don't feel up to conversing, I'll put it at the end. So as one of my favorites game's characters would say, why don't we just skip the formalities._

_Prologue_

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are to many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_His Heart_

Timmy groaned in the trashcan that he was pummeled too. He picked himself up, dusted his shirt, grabbed his pink hat, and looked toward the popular kids. Well, one popular kids.

Beatrice Anthrice Tang II

The most beautiful girl to have ever walked the earth, in his opinion. He loved her with the white hot intensity of a thousand burning suns. He remembered saying that in an e-mail his father had sent to Trixie so Timmy could finally tell her he loved her, but… he was afraid that letter was a bit overbearing. He didn't want to drive her away. He could deal with trashcan throwing and humiliation, but the thought of her afraid of him sent him spiraling into depression. So, he kept with the thought of her loving him one day. Even if people say that day was fantasy

He, on the other hand, didn't believe it was fantasy. So many say she was, _is_ untouchable, but for a day, he saw who she wanted to be. A Skull Squishier-loving, Kissy Goo Goo-watching, everyday girl. His accidental wish with Cosmo and Wanda to change gender for a day showed him this side. And now he had an advantage he was never giving up. Not because he thought he was better than everybody else. Being smartest boy on Earth told him that was being conceited. It was because she made him promise to never tell anyone. And whether he was someone else or not, he would not betray her trust like that and it would have been stupid cause then everybody else would have an advantage too. Timmy walked over to his table with his best friends, A.J. and Chester, and his backup friends, Elmer and Sanjay.

"Another failure to win her heart?" A.J. asked

Timmy answered with a lone tear run down his cheek and then he sighed.

"Yeah. I gonna go… think." he said to his group.

Everybody at that table looked wide-eyed after him before concern set in. He walked out, wondering what was the point of love when it would continue to be one-sided.

_Her Heart_

She laughed bitterly at the pink-hatted boy, hate for her life. None of her "friends" would notice and she could take comfort in the fact it was still a secret. She looked as he shook himself off, making her heart glow and weep.

Timothy Tiberius Turner

How could he love her after the way she treats him. He deserved so much more than her. She was to be shallow, he was open, she was to ignore, he was carefree to any. He had real friends, she had fakes. His life was full of love, hers was full of lies. They only had one thing in common. They both loved each other. Him, with the red hot intensity of a thousand red giants on the verge of super nova. She didn't know how much he loved her, but with the way he kept after her, she could only surmise that it was similar to hers.

She say him say something to his brainy friend before walking out, dejected. She almost cried and had got out of her seat to run and hug him, telling him he was her only and would always be, but her mother's voice stopped her.

"_The Turner boy is as bad as his father, Butch Turner. You are to stay away from him or he will taint you with his lower-classmen ship! It is bad enough that your father allows you to play those retched video games in the house in secret. Don't allow yourself to cavort with any of the poorer leeches. They only want what we have and I will not allow what your great grandfather built to crumble because of some little upstart of the new generation of poor people! Trixie, Trixie, Trixie…_

"Trixie, what's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"_Nothing." _she said shakily.

She could not allow them to know or there would be a disowning. She was instilled into this and there was no way out of it. Her secret love for Timmy Turner would remain just that, _a secret._

She walked out of the cafeteria, solemn, in the different direction of Timmy, ignoring the calls of the lie her life truly was, crying silently.

**Well, people that's a start. Not like anyone else is starting and there is a lack of Timxies(Timmy and Trixie) than Timties(Timmy and Tootie)**_. _**Since the factor that no one wants to write it, I going to do this daily and keep writing till my hand hurts and I can't feel my brain.**


	2. A Solace in my Life

_Next Chapter up: A Solace in my Life_

_This Chp. Will mostly be Trixie Third POV with a twist at the end._

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are to many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_His Heart_

"Cosmo, catch Poof for me please. He doesn't want a bath, even when I bribe him with peanut butter."

Wanda was in the castle bathroom. Because of fairy magic, it was able to hold at least 500 people maximum. She was in the middle of giving baby Poof a bath when he poofed out the room. She looked everywhere in the castle and asked Cosmo to look out.

"You see him yet?" she asked.

He poofed into the room with a jar full of large pickles.

"Well, he's not in Pickle World. I checked." he said confidently

Wanda sighed. A husband with a brain the size of an atom and a disappearing baby. Soon, her godparent would come and then she would have also a tween with a short attention span.

"_Guess that's the life the life of a Wanda."_

She smiled, knowing that she wouldn't give it up for anything and would give them everything. Poof poofed back into the bathroom, covered in mud. She looked up at him with exasperation.

"Mommy."

"Come here, Poof."

She proceeded to wash him thoroughly with Cosmo munching on the rest of the pickles. She didn't even hear Timmy come into the room. He threw his bag into his closet, slumped onto his bed, took out a book named "Life's Poetry", and started reading.

"_To think, a girl got me to start reading, poetry no less. I, actually, started to get better grades because she was going to pass and I was going to get left back."_

He shivered. He was not leaving Trixie for anything. It was then he noticed that his fairies weren't in the room. Usually, by now they would be in the room and he would be wishing. He sighed, first he was ignored by Trixie, now his godparents. What next?

"Timmy, me and your mother are going out for the night on the town." his dad said.

"I got this song stuck in my head and I can't get it out." his mom yelled.

He knew what song they were talking about. He had been it playing for a while. He heard Trixie playing it and had been hooked since. He wanted to dance this song with her. He heard the door slam open and knew this day was going to get worse before it got better.

"By Timmy. Have fun with Vicky." his parents called out.

The door slammed back and that's when he knew he had to get out.

"TWERP!!!"

"Time to go!" he said to himself

He grabbed his goldfish bowl and ran out the window. He could hear Vicky getting closer to his room by the time he was on the roof. He jumped down of the pulley he wished for when he had to escape his house at these times. He looked back at his house and shook his head.

"Guys. You in there?" he called into his bowl.

Silence was what was left to him. He looked and sighed. He walked around the neighborhood for a while in silence. He realized he forgot his book. Now he really need Cosmo and Wanda.

"GUYS! Hurry. I need to make a wish."

"Wanda poofed out with a sleeping Poof on her shoulder.

"Shush, Timmy," she whispered, "Poof's asleep."

"Sorry. It's just I left my poetry book back at home and Vicky's there. I don't want her to find it."

"You want me to hide in your room?"

"No, I just wish it here."

In that instant, it poofed into his hand. He smiled. No worries now. He opened the book and began reading with Wanda over his shoulder in the shape of a pink bird. She poofed Poof back to his crib to sleep the day away. He walked, reading all the romantic poets' works, reciting every one of them. He would try everything to win her heart. Even if it was boring and turning his brain to mush with the short attention span that he knew he had.

_Her Heart_

Trixie looked onto her computer and opened her favorites. She opened the one called "_Mambo Italiano"_ and she began singing her family's favorite song. She was sure it wasn't known, but her family was part Italian. It had happened when her great grandfather fell in love with an Italian immigrant from Sicily.

His mother didn't approve until the immigrants father came to get her to take her back to Italy where she could marry a worthy person to continue family bloodlines. It wasn't until he came to the mansion when they realized he was the owner of half of the Marsala wine companies in Italy. Since they were already rich from being Tangs from the factor their ancestor was once ruler and when there was a decline, he saved money for the family and bought some steel making companies, this would just strengthen the already powerful family. The parents saw this as a good match and approved on the spot. Louis Xi Tang married Beatrice Amoliani for bloodlines and love. If only she end being rich or at least become middle class, then she could be with Timmy how she liked._Chi ha avuto avuto avuto  
schi ha dato ha dato ha dato  
Scurdammoce o' passato  
simm'e Napoli Paisà_

_E ritornato a Napoli  
dopo dieci anni a broocklin  
pasquale americano  
ballando il mambo all'italiano Heyyy_

_Hey, Mambo! Mambo Italiano!  
Hey, Mambo! Mambo Italiano!_

_Go, go, go you mixed up Siciliano  
All you Calebrese-a do the mambo like a crazy with a_

She twirled around as if spun. She imagined Timmy's hands on her waist. The song continued as she danced in tune.

_Hey mambo, don't wanna tarantella  
Hey mambo, no more a mozzerella _

_Hey mambo! Mambo Italiano! _

_Try an enchilada  
with da fish a baccala and then _

_Hey Goombah  
I love a how you dance a Rumba  
But take a some advice Paisano  
Learn a how to mambo_

_If you gonna be a square you  
ain't a gonna go nowhere_

She thought about how danced when he disguised himself as Rex Perfection. She could mimic the movements as though he were with her now. She loved this song because it was free moving. What she didn't notice was Timmy right outside her window, wide-eyed and baffled.

_Hey, mambo! Mambo Italiano  
Hey, mambo! Mambo Italiano  
Go, go, Joe, shake like a Giovanni _

_Hello che se dice-a you getta happy in the feets a when ya Mambo, Italianooooo! _

_Dicitincello a sta cumpagna vostra  
Cagjiu perduto u suonn'e fantasia_

She twirled into her window only to spot her love standing right out of it. She vaguely heard the song start to end, but was to in shock to notice.

_"Why is he here?"_

She almost started to freak out, but calmed down instantly.

_"It's alright. Just got to explain to him."_

She looked up again and saw him pushing himself up on the window ledge. He signaled for her to open the window.

_"Timmy's pretty strong."_

She opened it, grabbed his shirt, and threw him inside. She quickly shut it and turned. She looked out the window to make sure there was no others. She sighed then turned to him. He looked shocked.

_"Well, he should be."_

"Sorry for that. But I can't let you tell anybody I was doing that. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone I was dancing like some crazed idiot." she told him.

_"Déjà vu"_

It was as though she had asked him something similar to this.

"I swear I won't tell." he smiled to her. Her heart fluttered against her chest. If she didn't stop, she was sure her face would start blushing.

"Thank you… Why are you here?"

"I, uhh, can't remember."

He was still in shock to the whole Trixie dancing out like that. He wracked his brain and couldn't think of anything that wouldn't create an awkward situation, if it wasn't already. He thought of the song and came up with an answer.

"I was wondering, what song is that? It sounds Italian. Out of anything, it's an old song, but nice still."

"Yeah. I've actually been listening to it since I was a little kid. My grandmother taught me how the dance went. I've been practicing since."

"Could you teach me?"

She looked at him in fear that someone would catch them. He took it as she didn't want to be around him.

"It's ok if you don't want to." he said in resignation.

She grabbed his hand and held on.

"NO!"

He turned to see her cradling his hand.

_"I will not let this chance fly by. Not this time."_

"I can teach you the dance. But you got to promise that this stays between us, okay?

"Well, of course. It will be our secret."

He gave her that smile again. She melted under it's weight and hugged him before she could stop herself.

"Uhh, Trixie?"

She turned quickly and walked to her computer to start the music again.

"Okay, we begin with the starting position. Feet squared, hands out freely, like your waving, shoulders relaxed, take my hands, and follow my movements."

His book and bowl lay forgotten to the side.

_His Soul_

"Ahh, so the intentions of my other is not limited. He would give his heart to her if she would have it. If only he knew she felt the same. No matter. He will come to her rescue once he realizes she is gone. It will be all to easy.

He picked up the lengthy mirror sword at his side and motioned for his minion to follow.

"Soon, Timmy, you will realize that not all wishes can simply "poofed" away. I will teach you this lesson with your love as leverage.

**I know it's long and there is a reason for that. I've learned I feel content with a long fanfic then others. My chps. Will be more like this, very long.**

**So, if you know the mystery character, tell me. I want to see someone get this right. It was very interesting when someone else used this character.**

**Ohh yeah, the song in the fic is pretty addictive. I write listening to it. This won't be the last time you hear of it. This is not a songfic though, no matter what I put in it. Like one more song and that's it. **


	3. Start of a New Adventure

_Next Chapter up: Start of a New Adventure_

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are to many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_His Heart_

Life was certainly getting better. He and Trixie danced until their legs felt like lead.

"_That was fun, right!?" Timmy exclaimed._

"_You can say that again."_

_They were both sitting on the floor with their backs to each other. They sweated until their shirts were soaked. Trixie thought she would never have this much fun. She leaned back into Timmy, casually sliding hr fingers into his._

"I would have invited him to dance with me long before if I had known that it would be this much fun."

"_I'm going to have to leave soon. Any later and my parents will get home before me."_

"_Your parents aren't at home?"_

"_No. Icky with a V is there instead. They always go out when I get home from school."_

"_So your parents are basically never home?"_

"_Sucks, don't it?"_

"_Well, you-"_

_She knew she couldn't very well leave him with the meanest person alive. That would be torture and she wasn't leaving her love to be dismembered because she was sure that's what Vicky would do. But what if someone found out or worse, what if he found her boy closet. Forget it, she was not letting her secret meeting go unused._

"_Y-You can stay with me when she comes over. We can dance or watch movies if you want._

_Timmy looked at her incredulously. He was speechless and flattered if anything._

"_I'll take that as a no."_

"_No! It's just surprising you would want me to come over. I thought…"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't worry about it. I would be happy to come over if that's okay with you."_

_His grin had her blushing. He got up, grabbed his book and fish bowl, and opened the window. He caught himself before he jumped._

"_See you tomorrow"_

"_Y-Yeah, see ya."_

_She gave a smile of her own that made him let go of the window seal. She quickly lost her smile as he tumbled out her window._

"_Timmy!"_

_His head was stuck in the ground next to the book and bowl that was surprisingly, not broken. He pulled his head out of the dirt._

"_I'm alright."_

_She chuckled and waved. He waved back._

"Timmy? You look like you got to meet the real Crash Nebula." Chester founded.

"_No, but it was about the greatest thing that happened to my life."_

"No, I'm alright."

They were in class now, but Timmy was far away from school.

"_You can stay with me when she comes."_

He couldn't believe that she wanted him to come over. He looked around for Trixie when he got in class and she happened to be behind his seat. She switched seats with Elmer, who was now in the back being ignored by the other popular kids.

"Alright class. We will begin talk about mean, median, and mode. But before that, we will talk about… FAIRIES." Crocker said with a twitch.

"Jeez." Timmy shook his head.

"You have a problem that, Turner? You can always WISH to get out of class."

Timmy knew that his crazy teacher would continue to suspect that he had fairies, even if he were right. Not that he was letting him find out.

"I have no idea what you're are talking about."

"Well, than you wouldn't know that fairies have counterparts called anti-fairies. They are the opposites of fairies and give bad luck or any bad happenings. It's most said that anti-fairies caused Atlantis to sink to the bottom of the ocean."

"_Close. Cosmo caused Atlantis to sink."_

He almost chuckled at the irony, a fairy causing destruction. But Cosmo was dumb enough to do so. He was so out of it, he didn't even notice that Crocker was standing right in front of him.

"Since Turner wants to daydream in my class, QUIZ!"

That drew annoyed groans from peoples mouths. Soon, everyone as looking at Timmy with annoyance. Timmy got his with a slap on the desk that drew his attention. He snapped out of his stupor to see his quiz was about variables and exponents.

"_This is to easy."_

He took on a confident expression.

"_I am so acing this"_

_His Soul_

He smiled as he watched Tootie walk from home.

"She will be a great ally. She has a very vivid imagination. All she needs is power and a little manipulation and she could very well be my general. Maybe, even my queen, if she can get over Timothy. She is loyal enough. Hmm."

His minion was right behind him, watching also. He had a bored expression on his face as if this whole thing was a waste of time to him. He knew he would have a job to do soon. Things were going to get very interesting.

"It is time, Nega-Cleft. By the time I have what I need from Anti-Fairy World, you should have taken the star from the structure. I will need that power to complete my army.

"Of course, Master. Shall I begin now?"

"Yes."

He turned around to face Nega-Cleft. He took the mirror-sword in hand like a baseball bat and swung. Nega-Cleft had poofed away from the magic within his master's body.

_Minion_

He now stood atop Fairy World's Big Wand. He jumped down to the junction were the star met the iron and proceeded to pull the star off. It wasn't long before Jorgen and his fairy army was rushing toward him.

"Fairies, ATTACK!" Jorgen yelled.

Nega-Cleft pulled out a giant butterfly net from his chin and took every fairy within sight, except Jorgen. He had managed to pull away just before the net hit him.

"Fairies, RETREAT!"

Him and the rest of the fairies that had escaped the nets clutches flew back to town. Nega-Cleft went back to pulling the star off the railing.

_Master_

He was floating in front of the castle that held the most powerful anti-fairy in the world. He flew up to the window that held the being. He sliced straight threw the glass.

"Why, father, it seems that we have unwanted guests." Foop said rather cockily.

The Master shook his head. Foop flew up from his crib with his bottle. He shot at the master, only to have the blast batted away. Foop shot again. This time, the master disappeared. Foop looked around until he noticed the master was above. It happened in a split second. Foop had been hit with the glass of the mirror-sword and disappeared into it. The master looked inside his mirror to see Foop within. He chuckled.

"Foop. Did you get rid of him yet?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

Anti-Cosmo floated up to his son's room. It had taken a while for him and Anti-Wanda to find him floating in space. Once they did, it was harder to get him out of the dimension cube. He opened the door to find his son gone and a black figure flying out the window.

"Foop!"

He gathered the anti-fairies and flew to the Anti-Big Wand, where the figure had taken refuge. They faced him with Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda to the front.

"Now, you will give me back my son or face the wrath of every anti-fairy in the universe."

The Master could only look on as thousands of anti-fairies faced him. His voice was cracked, as though he was talking through a speaker that needed to realigned. What made Anti-Cosmo shiver was the darkness in the voice, the promise of agony and destruction.

"Come get me if you so believe that you will escape my power."

**I guess plans are starting to unfold. Yes, I know that this ones shorter than the last, but I can't rack my brain for more content. I'll make sure the next one is longer. More Timxie next chapter. I just had to make sure that people didn't think I forgot about the villains. I will also start getting more characters involved. All this in the next chp.-**_ Nothing Can Ruin my Day_


	4. Nothing Can Ruin My Day

_Next Chapter up: Nothing Can Ruin my Day_

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are to many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_His Heart_

Timmy ran from the fires of Vicky's flamethrower. He was at the top of the banister when he realized his hat was on fire. He put it out only to have it crumble into ashes. He twitched his eye in anger.

"_My turn!"_

He walked to the edge of the stairs and pulled a lever that had two settings, Safe and Unsafe. He pulled it to Unsafe. In the living room, the floors opened into a pool.

"What the-_SPLASH!_"

Vicky fell in then reappeared.

"TWERP!"

She only got that far when piranhas emerged grinning. She screamed as they nibbled at her skin. Timmy laughed evilly, then returned to his room.

"Hey, Timmy" his fairies said.

"Poof, poof." his god brother said.

"Hi, guys. How was your day?"

Wanda smiled and proceeded to tell him how Cosmo had suggested that Poof meet his grandfather. Big Daddy had taken to Poof quickly, hugging him and cooing, but Cosmo jumped into Big Daddy's arms and Big Daddy stuffed him into a garbage converter, set to cubed. Poof became the attention of all the mobsters.

"And Poof was dubbed honorary garbage/mafia apprentice."

"Woah, Poof, that's cool, the grandson of a Mafia boss."

"Poof, poof." he said slurred, trying to get into character.

"Wait, so were is Cosmo?" Timmy asked.

"Over there, in the corner."

Timmy looked to see his godparent half way in a block of converted garbage. He shook his head and asked,

"Why don't you get out, Cosmo?"

"What are you talking about Timmy? You don't see how glued this thing is to me?"

"Cosmo, you only have to poof yourself out."

Cosmo did exactly that. Only to have the stupidity in himself to say,

"But, Timmy, come on. You don't see how hard it is to get out of this?

He poofed right back inside and tried pulling himself out again. Timmy shook his head in exasperation. That's when he looked up surprised before grabbing his fish bowl and opening his window.

"Where are we going, sport?" Wanda asked.

"Trixie's house"

Both Cosmo and Wanda looked at him as though he grew two heads.

"But the last time you went to Trixie's, she catapulted you from her porch into a garbage can."

"Yeah, but this time she actually invited me to her house. She told me I could come over whenever Vicky came."

Wanda could only stare in shock to the turn of events. Last she remembered, Trixie ignored anything having to deal with Timmy. Not that she wasn't happy for Timmy, but she did not like Trixie for stomping on her godchild's emotions.

_Her Heart_

Trixie looked in her mile closet, took all her comics and games, and pushed them into her closet within the main closet.

"I swear, I could have a party, no a parade, come through here and still have space. Albeit, it's good for hiding my boy stuff.

She flipped the switch on the wall and the wall receded until the only thing that could be seen was a flat screen T.V. the size of an elephant. To put emphasis, on the corner of the screen it said, "**So big, an elephant can't even block it."**

"Now, all I have to do is find some good movies to pick out."

Right beside the monstrosity that was her television was a wide shelf that filled out with Trixie's favorite movies, specials, and seasons of shows. She slide her hand over the cases, taking out a couple like the Dimmsdale T.V. special of _"Crash Nebula Meets the Crimson Chin"_, then some of the ones out of town, like _"Iron Man". _Trixie couldn't wait for Timmy to get over. She speed down to the kitchen to make snacks for Timmy and she. Despite the fact that she had servants to do so for her, it wouldn't feel right if she didn't cook for her love. She had actually been taught to cook many things by her father when she was eight. He told her that even though she could order servants around, they may not be around for al her life. And they could always quit on her.

When she speed into the kitchen, the chefs all looked at her like she had gone mad. They had never seen the Mistress in the kitchen. She always ordered what she wanted through handmaid Sally. She saw most of the Mistress through the day. So to see her in there personally was a big shock.

Trixie began pulling out ingredients, her servants staring. She turned, annoyed.

"Am I going to have to cook by myself, or is someone going to give me a hand?"

The cooking began in a rush. Servants almost tripping over themselves to get to places. Trixie lined them up.

"Okay people. What I am about to cook here is a family secret. I can't even let you stay here when I get halfway through the dish. It is a very important recipe that only family knows. I can only let you guys begin preparing the dish because I will need the help. Can I trust you that no one will peek?"

"YES, Ma'am."

"Good. Now, team, lets begin.

Throughout the start of the preparation, Trixie made sure all the chefs cut, sliced, heated, and squished right. Right when everything was ready to be mixed, Trixie yelled,

"Alright, everyone, you have to go. This is where things get technical."

Trixie watched all the chefs walk through the door, one-by-one into the dining area. Once gone, Trixie resumed chopping and heating. She made sure the temperatures were right and fried correctly. She turned to the pie crust, laying it down gently into the pans. She threw the mozzarella cheese onto both of the bottom crust of the pies. She took out the spaghetti sauce and poured it on top of the vegetable-meat mix and began stirring. She let it simmer until both the sauce and meat were hot. She looked up to make sure that the stove was on 400 degrees. She took the large pot and poured the mix into both pie pans. She took the rest of the cheese and sprinkled it evenly on both tops. She covered them with the top half of the pie crusts and merged the bottom and top ends with an arch up-down design.

Trixie took out a butter knife and cut sideways, then slant. With cooking brush, she lathered the top with a mix of egg and water, knowing that the dish had better taste with a buttery cover. She opened the stove, and placed her concoctions within.

She grinned at a job well done. Now, all it took was time.

_His Heart_

Timmy walked along the sidewalk, his fairy family hovering beside as birds. Wanda was trying to plead with him.

"But Timmy, how do you know that she's going to let you in?"

"Because she said so herself. I know one thing and that's Trixie is not a liar."

"Really? Because, I remember that she's a real tomboy and she didn't tell you." Cosmo decided to butt in.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna get her to tell me."

His confidence depressed Wanda. She didn't want Timmy getting hurt again by this one girl. There were millions out there, Tootie being one. But he wanted this snobbish, prune, liar that broke Timmy's heart again and again. Now, if Trixie hurt Timmy again, she wasn't sure she could stop the actions that would compel her. _Da Rules _said that she was to protect her godchild and if she had to get revenge on another child, _so be it._

_Her Heart_

Trixie ran up to her room to see if Timmy was there yet. The pies were almost done and she was getting anxious and skeptical.

"_What if he decides not to come. What if he didn't want to see me because he thinks that I was joking. I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't want to see me neither if I was that cold and uncaring."_

She sighed. Maybe, he thought she wasn't worth the time. She remembered the girl, Tootie, who was known to have the biggest crush on her pink-hatted boy.

"_Not mine. He would probably be better off with her than me. She could love him openly."_

She was so in depression, she almost forgot.

"The pies!"

She raced back into the kitchen and threw the oven open. She sighed her relief. The pies were a golden brown and ready. She called the chefs back in.

"Okay. I know my mother and I give more commands then needed. So I have decided that you all deserve a break. You can all go home early today. The second pie made is for you."

She held her pie in her hand and walked past the grinning chefs, a smile on her face. She could only surmise that this change in her was bought on by Timmy's kindness that was always being shown. A month ago, he had become popular within one day. Back then she thought that her love was misplaced, a crush she was sure would go away. When they came to his "mansion" party, he was outside, dressed unpopular. He told them that he would rather be unpopular and have friends then be popular and have no friends at all. That's when she gave him that peck on the cheek, that's when she began reexamining her life,… that's when she noticed she was falling in love. And there was no way to stop it.

_His Heart_

Timmy climbed the two-story house, thanking god that she didn't live in a three-story house. Wanda told him that he could have wished himself inside, but he said that he would have been trespassing into their home. He looked at his Cosmo-watch and it read seven.

"_I have two hours to get back home, get ready for bed, and get to sleep."_

He reached the window seal and knocked. It opened immediately for him. Trixie stood smiling in her school outfit. He fell inside and stood the fishbowl on her nightstand.

"Come on. You got to pick which movie we're going to watch."

Timmy followed her into her closet. He wasn't surprised at how big it was, seeing as how her family was richer than the Buxaplentys. What he was surprised of was how she managed to fit that entire flat screen in there. It was bigger than an elephant! He looked down to find movies sprawled all over, some being _Marvel_ or _DC, _which surprised him that she even watched those kind of movies. But he remembered Timantha and quickly got the point. He lifted _Iron Man _and smiled. Maybe she liked _Marvel _as much as he.

"Let's watch _Iron Man_."

"Sure. I was hoping you picked that. It's my favorite movie and I can't wait till two comes out."

"Yeah, me too."

He gave her the movie and caught a whiff of something tasty. He could almost taste it, yet had no idea of what it was. He mouth almost started to water.

"You smell that? It's almost like pizza, but different. I can't tell and it's driving me mad."

Trixie giggled. She said the same thing when her father made it.

"No, silly. It's sausage pie."

"Yuck!"

"I said the same thing until I ate it. Now, I can't get enough of the stuff."

The movie started with the whole escorted-turn-kidnapped scene with Tony Stark. She took out a knife and cut the sausage pie into eighths for her and Timmy. She picked up a slice, watching the melted cheese goo out of the sides, and handed it to him. He looked at it skeptically.

"Trust me."

He grinned, took it from her, and bit. His mind hazed from the palate and he chewed slowly. When the first bite was done, he munched on the rest like it was a life line, Trixie laughing at his antics before getting a piece her self. The movie was up to Tony's escape and continued with the kids snacking on what was left of the pie.

Trixie started to get nervous. Through the eating she made up her mind to show him her collection of comics and games. She could trust him and besides, she could always make up the story that he was delusional if he told. She would be heartbroken, but still have her secret. She stood.

"Trixie, where you going?"

"I got to show you something…"

She moved the rack of clothes that were hiding the secondary closet and took a breath.

"_Take a leap of faith as Altair says"_

She opened the closet and out poured the games, comics, and boy clothes. She shut her eyes, hoping it would be painless.

"…Wow. I can't believe how big your collection is to mine. You even got the older comics." Timmy said with awe.

She turned to see him beside the mountain, staring at it with wonder.

"You're not weirded out by this. I mean, a regular girl wouldn't have this stuff."

"But your not a regular girl. If you don't mind me saying this, you're," he took a deep breath, "Beatrice A. Tang. You are more than regular, you're extraordinary. You only have to be your true self, than people will realize that without judging."

She smiled, a tears gathering in her eyes. She then took on a cocky smirk.

"You'll see how extraordinary I really am when I beat your butt in _Tekkan_."

"Bet you don't. Tomorrow. Lets watch the rest of the movie."

It was already up to Pepper taking S.H.E.I.L.D. agents up to the ark reactor building to confront Obadiah.

Trixie sat beside Timmy and hesitantly laying her head on his shoulder. He leaned over then placed his arm around her side, cozying up to her. She blushed, smiling. They watched the rest up to the end with Pepper sharing a loving moment with Tony. Timmy looked down to Trixie's amethyst eyes and could feel the pull. She leaned up to him, begging for what he was obliged to give her. Whatever Trixie thought could ruin her life, the lies, the disinheritance, the unacceptance, vanished with Timmy's lips on hers. And in the movie background, an uproar and applaud could be heard.

**I just love imaging that part over and over again.**

**If I don't update for a while, I have been moving and haven't been able to get to the computer long enough. I AM going to finish this story no matter what. I hate when people don't finish stories and let them sit there, yet no one on the administrative deletes it. Shame when a good story isn't done. More evil next Chp: **_**He Saved My Life**_


	5. He Saved my Life

_Next Chapter up: He Saved My Life _

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are to many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_Her Heart_

The sun rose into Trixies's room. If this was a usual day, she would forego getting up early and sleep until nine-forty because it was twenty minutes until school started. She was fast at getting ready, but had nothing to do while she waited for the bus. Now, she had her chauffeur take her. When she awoke, Trixie couldn't have been happier, she had gotten her love's kiss. Sure, she had kissed him many times, but this was monumental. She savored the moment forever within her mind and loved recounting it.

She got up and walked to her closet. She looked at her inventory. She frowned. It would be a lie to show up in what she usually wore. She was with Timmy now and nothing was stopping her. She sighed. The only thing she worried about now was how she was going to explain to her parents when she got home. Well, that could be dealt with when it came time. Then a thought occurred to her.

"_I have a middle-class boyfriend and I'm couldn't be happier."_

"I have a middle-class boyfriend…"

She tasted the words on her lips, the very lips that Timmy had kissed. She squealed merrily. She grabbed the boy clothes out of the secondary and twirled out of her closet. She shot into her bathroom and grabbed a brush for her hair. She applied only her headband and a little cherry lipstick just to give her lips a slight tint. Usually, she went all out every time she went to school to flaunt her superiority she knew was irrelevant. Now she had only one person to impress.

She couldn't wait for school because today would be the best.

_His Heart_

Timmy was having a nightmare. Trixie was kidnapped, his fairies on the verge of going insane, and a black figure that looked exactly like him.

He shot out of bed when his alarm rang, right before the figure sliced into his chest. He breathed in and out.

"What happened Timmy? You look like you had a nightmare." Wanda trying to find out what was wrong with her godchild.

"Don't tell me it was about Trixie. Because of how last night went, that should be a dream come true." Cosmo joked.

"Kind of, but it was a nightmare. Trixie was in trouble and a doppelganger was trying to kill me."_ "And almost did."_ he said in his head.

He got up, right beside his clock and it rang again in his ear, startling him.

_His Soul_

The Master looked threw the window of Tootie Flannagan's house. She was fast asleep due to her living closer to the school to be able to walk there. It was soon he would have to convince her. He was already in her dreams, enticing her that he was the part that loved her and was the reason Timmy couldn't love her. He detested lying, but if it would get her to his side, he would certainly join the group. He smirked at the power he could give her. It was all to easy taking those bad luck freaks out. The images still fresh in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Come get me if you so believe that you will escape my power."_

_The first came at a right. He took his mirror-sword and swung, bashing the magic creature with mild strength. He slide forward when another came at him on the left. He kicked him in the face then punched, knocking him cold. He grinned in bliss as if this was a Jacuzzi bath. He turned to the rest and balked._

"_Is this what the anti-fairies can dish? Maybe, it would weaken me to take your powers willy nilly."_

_Anti-Cosmo had enough of this upstart defeating his legion. Anti-Cosmo may have been an aristocrat, but he was a general also._

"_Foreman-block formation."_

_Twenty of the strongest anti-fairies came out from the group, one of them being Anti-Binky. He was their combat captain and his squad would handle this._

"_Men, you had better take this guy out like he was the last piece of pork chop in the training camp. If I see anyone go down without a fight, I'll make sure I break your wings and eat your black bodies for dinner." A-Binky said_

_That was all the motivation they needed to rush the Master. They soon had wished they rethought their tactics. The Master went at the first bulk in the middle. He knocked out the legs from under him, sliding, then back flipped onto his head for the boost. Two, one on his right and the other, his left, punched through the air. They missed, hitting each other with equal force, equal pain, grunting before the Master split kicked them._

_He dropped to the ground and went to the right, slamming his weapon into the legs of another brute. He kicked him in his head, sending him into oblivion, then started onto the others._

_It was a brawl of various grunts, kicks, punches, howls even, before the fight cleared and the only ones standing were the Master and Anti-Binky, though he seemed wavering. The Master on the other hand looked like he hadn't broken a sweat. A-Binky could only hold himself up for so long before he, too, joined his army on the ground._

_The Master started to laugh maniacally, his cackle causing A-Cosmo a twitch in his eye. He sobered when he noticed the anti-fairies advance._

"_I have had enough of this embarrassment. BANSAI!"_

"Exactly what I was hoping for."

_The Master jumped back to where the Anti-Big Wand was. He smirked, his mirror-sword glowing black to a black-red tint then back. The anti-fairies were rushing on him. What happened next was split second. The Master slammed the back of his sword onto the second most powerful source of magic, the mirror facing the creatures.. The anti-fairies were close, but as soon as they got within striking range, a whirlwind appeared out of the artifact. All of the anti-fairies in the way soon was sucked inside, the unconscious ones unable to resist even with being far away. Right before Anti-Cosmo was sucked in, he yelled out._

"_We will get out of here. I promise you will pay for this."_

_He smiled evilly. He looked at his now red tinted black mirror-sword. Inside was every anti-fairy in the universe. He stared back at the Anti-Big Wand._

"_Tempting, but it's unstable. Useless."_

_He poofed to where his minion was holding up the Big Wand. _

"_Now, I can use this, but I will have to wait. It would be unwise to just suck up the power without an outlet."_

_He flew down to where Nega-Cleft was holding it with one hand and reading a book in another._

_The Master scratched the bottom of it, the poof clearing to show he caused the oversized wand to change size into what looked like a keychain. He would absorb this after he got his generals-and prize. Soon would Fairy World fall victim to his capture and superiority. He cackled gleefully._

_His Heart_

Timmy had foregone using the bus and switched to walking to school for the day. He was nervous. That kiss was nothing to joke about. That was a kiss of change, but to what.

"What if Trixie doesn't want to be my girlfriend. She gave me a kiss, but I don't know what it means. She could hide it or she can be with me."

He sighed and made up his mind. He would let Trixie decide if she wanted to be with him or not. He would let her choose whether or not she wanted him. He approached the school in apprehension.

"_This may be my best day or worst nightmare."_

_Her Heart_

Trixie walked out the back, slowly closing the door. She didn't want the butler to hear her and warn her parents. Her chauffeur was loyal to her, but the butler only referred to her mother. She jumped through the bushes to the other neighbor's yard. She ran up to the limousine and quickly jumped inside.

Gunther, her bodyguard, sat next to her. He and her driver were the only ones that knew of her escapades to the video game store, boy clothes store, and action movie night. He looked at her attire and raised his brow.

"Are we skipping, Ms. Tang? Because, although you can do this after school, we can't skip. Your mother forbids it. I even have a chart for it."

"No, Gunther. I'm going to school."

They both looked at her in surprise, then smirked.

"Timothy, I suppose Miss Tur-I mean Tang." Alfonso, her chauffeur and uncle, said with confidence as he started to roll out onto the street. He looked up in the mirror.

She blushed and looked out the window. She knew that they knew of her love for Timmy, but it would not help if she admitted it. She straightened her turtleneck and patted her jeans as the school came into view. She started to breathe heavily until Gunther touched her arm. She breathed in then out. She took on a determined stare.

She was going to do this. She was going to show all who she was with and why.

"Alright, uncle. Wish me luck. Come on, Gunther."

She got out with her bodyguard and stared around. She was the only one out there. She glanced at her watch and blew out a sigh. Mostly, all kids were either inside or standing outside of school. She would be the only one out there.

She strode into the doors and walked. She glimpsed at the people staring back. The boys were shocked, but recovered and ran up to her. She would have to reject, but for a different reason.

"Hey, Trixie. You wanna go out sometime?" he asked.

"I can't. I already have a boyfriend."

That must have baffled him because he ran straight into the garbage can in front of him. She also realized that the other boys were approaching her. She didn't kneel to help him as she had planned and ran, Gunther right behind her.

_His Heart_

Timmy sat in his usual chair, eyes searching for Trixie, who wasn't there. He turned only to find Trixie run into the classroom. He saw that her bodyguard was running out in the hall, avoiding a bunch of what looked like love-struck boys. She went to sit in her chair when she glance at Elmer, who was being ignored or picked on by the popular kids. She turned to Christophar Akimano. He was popular by exchange and that he was loved by the female population. She couldn't see what they saw in him and she was part of his race. She felt no attraction whatsoever, but that wasn't what she had gone to him for.

"Chris, can you switch places with Elmer. He needs to sit by his friend."

He stared lazily and shrugged. He got up and walked to Elmer. Chris picked him up by his shirt and threw him to the seat he got moved from. No argument, just compliance. Elmer sat up and smiled to Sanjay then Trixie. Timmy couldn't believe that she would actually be so nice to do something like that. She came to her seat behind him and his heart quickened, but nothing happened. She just got out her notes and studied. His shoulders lazed. He guessed that was about as close as she would get.

"I'll show them at lunch. I'm going to be your girlfriend, Timmy." she whispered.

He smiled and got excited.

"_I can't wait until lunch."_

_His Soul_

Chris looked at the both of them with contempt and malice. His creator made him hate them with all his might, so he would hate. The Master had set him in this school months ago, now was the time for them to retaliate soon. He would have to kidnap this girl. He was even told he could keep her as his pet. She would do all his bidding when his Master turned her dark.

He smirked, then sighed as Veronica tried to speak to him. Girls were to easy to manipulate. And he would take pleasure in this one. He looked at Tootie and snorted. He could not see why the Master would want someone so… what was the word he was looking for? Distasteful! He shook his head, but then thought how she would look with the darkness on her, then changed his mind. That would be fine queen when she took on the evil and he would bow as though she was a goddess.

The bell rung out and he looked at the time. Soon, very soon he would be able to do as he wished.

_His Heart_

Timmy raced to the cafeteria, Trixie giggling at his antics. He was about as excited as she was. She would solidify their togetherness with this action and she could think of no better way than to do so in front of the entire school.

She stopped in the door to the lunch area and couldn't find Timmy anywhere. She didn't realize he had snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind. She laughed freely and grabbed his arms.

What seemed like a regular thing to the rest of the kids was not what it was today. Everybody else was looking at the couple in astonishment. Her bodyguard hadn't even moved. Trixie noticed the audience and stepped toward them, her hand holding Timmy's tightly.

"Everyone, I want to tell all the boys that I can't go out with anybody. I-I made the decision that I want to go out with Timmy. This is not a bribe or blackmail."

She struggled on her words then felt Timmy's hand rub hers gently, calming her and allowing her to finish.

"I want to go out with him because I…"

The kids grew closer

"I.."

The popular kids raised an eyebrow. They had noticed what she was wearing and had wondered what this was about.

"I…Love…Timothy Tuner and would not, will not give him up for anything!"

If the only the gasps could get louder. Then all hell broke loose. The kids and started running toward them, only to stop behind the popular kids.

"Trixie, you do realize that he is a middle-class child. As much as I know that you love wealth, you can't be serious about the Turner kid." Tad said.

"Timmy, his name is Timmy. And I could care less whether or not he is middle-class."

"This could be just a phase she is going threw. Maybe she needs time to realize that the Turner kid…"

"Timmy"

"…is just after her money. He isn't worthy and she only has to figure that out sooner or later."

It was the first time Timmy spoke throughout this whole ordeal.

"You're right Tad. I am unworthy, yet she chose me. I don't' really know why, she just did. I keep thinking, Turner, you have finally lost your mind, but none of this feels like a dream."

He took Trixie's hand, whispers among them grew.

"But I'm going to stand here, by her side, and I will do anything to keep it that way."

By the time he finished, Trixie was crying joyfully.

Chris held his gaze to them, though they did not take notice. He slipped into the gathering crowd. It was at the last moment that Timmy caught his sight, but he dismissed it.

"And I will do the same for Timmy. Please. Just accept us." Trixie requested.

The girls nodded their heads, the understanding in their eyes. The guys were skeptical with the factor that they would have to give up the cutest girl in the school, but they relented when they to saw the love in the couples expressions. The school kids started to cheer, but were quickly stopped by a yell.

"I won't accept this. No one will and your parents are going to either suffer for this or disown you." Veronica admissioned.

Tad and Chad couldn't say much. They were beside themselves in agreement. Trixie was their leader. She had accepted them, even when they had been mean in meeting her the first time. Now, they had to accept her. And there was no going back after it. They did what they always did-they shrugged.

"We are loyal only to Trixie. If she decides this, we're… going to have to accept. If she wants this, let her."

"It's not like we're unreasonable. I just hope you know what this means BT."

She smiled, her eyes shimmering. They had never seen this type of Trixie and she had never known Tad or Chad, but she wasn't questioning anything. She jumped Timmy, swinging around his neck. Veronica was not angry, she was furious. She stomped off in the other direction of the happy couple and cheering gatherers.

Through all the years he had tried, had asked, had been rejected, and vied for her affections, he finally was with her and nothing was standing in their way.

_Her Heart_

Trixie walked home humming her enjoyment. She sighed merrily, did a twirl, and started to skip. She stopped dead in front of her house and breathed in apprehension.

"_This is it."_

Her steps were slowed in getting to the front door. She slide her hands up to the knob and slowly turned.

The inside was ominous, not what she wanted while confronting her parents. It made it like they were going to kill her after they found out. She yelled

"Hello! Mom, Dad."

She closed the door, completely darkening the mansion, scaring her at the size. She was certain she saw something in the shadows, but dismissed it as a trick of a frightened mind. Her breathing, labored, her steps, concrete, her hands, shivering. She walked into the flickering family room. Her mother and father both sitting side-by-side, hugging. It was normality that she came home and they were like this, affectionate, during the past two years. She didn't understand the change, but if that meant her mother wasn't going to be a domineering tigress, more power to them.

"Mom, Dad."

They turned from _The Untouchables _to gawk at her. Well, her mother anyway.

"My God, Trixie, what are you wearing? Did someone set you up to this? Where is Gunther?"

"Ma, Ma, it's okay. I chose to wear this, nobody set me up to it, and I sent Gunther on a break."

That changed her mother's expression from surprised to murderous.

"Why would you embarrass yourself and us like this. This not the clothes that I picked out for you. They are… boy clothes. They aren't meant to be worn by girls. The only ones that wear them are those who have no money to by all girl clothes.

"Alessandro, can you believe that this, your daughter has dressed as a commoner."

Alessandro got up and walked to this child.

"How as school, Beatrice? Did you have a good day?" her father asked, smiling.

"Amazing, Dad. I did some experiments, learned some history, and…"

"And?"

"I have a boyfriend…and he is a middle-class boy."

Her mother screeched into her father's ear.

"WHAT! Please don't tell me that it's the Turner child. I can except anyone, but the spawn of Butch Turner."

"Don't talk about Timmy that way!"

"Beatrice, Ting."

They both looked at the richest man in Dimmsdale.

"Beatrice, go to your room while your mother and I can talk about this interesting development."

"Yes, Father."

She bowed, then ran up to her room. She shut it, the room as dark as the house was earlier. She flicked on the light only to find that the shine wouldn't come out. Now she knew something was wrong. Her butler always checked the lights to make sure that if they were out, he could replace them.

She saw something slither from her corner, then movement caught her eye. She saw

"Chris! Why are you in my house, let alone my room."

He advanced on her, a smirk appearing on his face. She backed away, fearing what he was going to do.

"Beatrice Anthrice Tang. The prettiest girl in school. Timothy Turner's love interest. The Master's future slave. It's a shame you weren't who you said you were. The Master could have been lenient, could have given you everything a princess wanted, but you just had to have your "knight in shining armor". Either way, Timothy will come for you because of his feelings for you. Now, take your darkness like a good little girl."

He raised his hands as if he were reaching for something. She stared at him waiting for something to happen. She looked in fear as the darkness actually began slithering from the walls and corners. It rose as if it could take form. In her mind, it would probably swallow her whole.

Chris smirked and ran at her. Now, just because she was a fake pedantic rich girl didn't mean she didn't know how to defend herself. Her father made sure of that, even if her mother rejected the idea. She held her hands up, ready to show exactly that she wasn't going down without a fight.

He reached for her neck, where it was grabbed, then pulled toward her. She held her leg out ready to kick him in his face. He hadn't expected the resilience from her and paid for it in blood, or rather what was supposed to be blood. What came out though wasn't blood, but some black liquid that made Trixie want to hurl.

He skidded across the room and held his hand to his nose. He was irate at what she had done.

"I have had enough! I tried to make this easy on you, but you refuse my gentleness. Now, we play this my way."

He summoned the animated darkness to his body. It swallowed him, formed onto his legs, arms, skin, until all she could see was eyes full of insanity. His voice was crumpled, fazed.

"I tried to be soft in hopes that it would not have to come to this."

His body contorted until it had what shape wanted. Trixie was sure she would faint from the fear. He looked like what a giant werewolf would look like if made of black fur.

"Now, you will come by force."

The last thing Trixie saw was fangs and jaws. The last thing Trixie thought was

"_TIMMY!"_

**It took me a week to get this whole chapter to where I wanted it to be. I tell ya, if writing wasn't so fun, I have probably quit. But I like making it long since there is so much to write about next time.**

**Trixie is finally in trouble. Took me this whole chapter to get the right consistency, trial, and danger to where the readers would like it to be.**

**Next time, the word is out and panic is the fire starter. Next Chp.: **_The Worst is Yet to Come_


	6. The Worst is Yet to Come

_Next Chapter up: The Worst is Yet to Come _

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are to many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_His Soul_

The Master appeared into Tootie's room. She was sound asleep, snoring softly, unlike the loudness she usually held awake.

"Wake, beautiful. I need you. You must come help me."

Tootie slowly awoke to a voice. It was a whisper, nothing more, yet she could not help, but be compelled by the force of it. She turned to it to the find the boy who had been in her dreams.

"You." she said with a gasp.

"Yes and I need you Tootie. You must help get my body back. Timmy is not who you think he is. The person he really is took my body and has been living in it for all these years.

"It was the same reason that he has not given back your love. It's not the real Timmy."

Her eyes widened at the situation. Her Timmy was trapped in the body he was now in unless she helped him.

"But how do I know it is really you? I want to believe you, but…"

He sighed. He grabbed her face and kissed her.

Whatever doubt Tootie held in her mind vanished as she remembered those lips. She sighed dreamily. This was the real Timmy no matter what.

"I will help you get your body back. What do you need me to do."

He smiled at her volunteering.

"_This was all too easy."_

_His Soul_

The Master poofed to his "son" on top of Trixie's house. Chris was now in a truly black attire. Leather trench coat and boots, gloves, pants.

"Master."

He held out a unconscious Trixie. The Master huffed.

"She did not go quietly, did she."

Chris shook his head. The Master took her form over his shoulder, then quickly remembered.

"I have to make a stop. There are people who are going to want to come along for the ride."

He handed back Trixie to Chris and poofed.

_His Soul_

Remille Buxaplenty was swimming in his oversized pool. He was thinking of ways to finally get Turner back. Wandissimo was useless in helping, unable to look away from his body long enough to help think of a plan.

"Watson!"

"Yes, Master Remy?"

"Might I have a ice cream sundae? I have used the pool to it's fullest."

"Right away, Master Remy."

He sighed as he dried himself off. He might as well give up, it was futile to continue trying after all the failed attempts.

He didn't take notice of the form gathering in the seemingly animated darkness off to the corner. The Master cricked his neck to draw his attention. Remy's eyes widened to saucers after taking notice of the figure before him. His surprise quickly turned to anger.

"You! Why are you in my mansion?!"

"Remille, you act as if I have done you harm."

Remy did a double take as he realized the figure before him was not who he thought he was.

"Do not worry, I have only come to…proposition you. You see, we have a common enemy, one that we both crave to rid ourselves of. Timothy Turner.

Remy's eyes turned to interest. This might be the break he was looking for.

"So, you wish to destroy Timmy as much as I do. While that seems like a wonderful offer, you do realize that I have almost all the money in the world, or at least a significant amount. I could destroy Turner with a snap of my fingers. What will I get if I agree."

"Oh, I can show you. Although you will be vying for the same prize as another."

He shrouded them in darkness to poof them to Un-wish Island. They formed right next to the one the Master was looking for.

Gary was sipping a milkshake from one of the Timmy clones he had punched in the face. He almost giggled at that. That was before he stared at the forms at his right. He saw a familiar face in one, the other he had no clue.

"Wassup, boo-boo."

"Garison, how have you been my friend."

"Well, Anti-Tim-Tim, I got to say this couldn't get better."

The Master craned his neck at his nickname. It was annoying to be called in such a manner.

"Please, do not call me that. That weakling is gone."

"What are you talkin' bout? You came here when Fairy Timmy was unwished. Ya look almost the same with a costume change."

"Yes and I can explain if you will let me. First, I will give you the same contract that I gave Remille here. If you help rid me of the nuisance that is Timothy Turner, one of you will win a prize.

"Depends on the prize, wouldn't it Garison." Remille inquired.

"First off, anyone else calls me Garison, I'm ripping out their tongues, kay. Second off, Rem-ile's right, I want to know want I'm gonna get outta this."

The Master took out his sword and showed them Trixie's lithe form. Remy smiled devilishly and Gary nodded his head in agreement.

"This is the girl that I know both of you want. Remy, out of hate for Timmy and to spite him, and Gary, out of the same want of Timmy."

"So, by my intellect, the person who destroys Turner first-"

"Gets the girl. I like." Gary agreed.

"But, If none of you can defeat him, which I highly doubt, the one who gets her will be my creation, Christopher Akimano."

"The exchange student?" Remille inquired.

"Student, yes, exchange, no. I created him from my darkness."

"Oh yeah, you haven't told me what you are now." Gary remembered

"It is a long story. When I came to Un-wish Island, I was greeted by my other, as Garison remembers." Gary growled. "Timmy…"

He shrouded them in darkness, showing them the past.

_Anti-Timmy took notice of his surroundings. He wasn't in Anti-Fairy World anymore. He was on an island. He didn't remember poofing here, but he got here somehow. He searched around the island finding a bunch of Unwished misfits. All they could talk about was how much they hated Timmy Turner. The only one who seemed to wave them off was the one named Gary._

"_Excuse me? Where am I?"_

"_Oh, so you're the new un-wish. This is Un-wish Island, where everybody here hates Timmy Turner for un-wishing them ."_

_Gary actually took notice of the wish that stood before him._

"'_Ey, you're a anti-fairy. Why are you here. This is only for…no he didn't. He did not wish to become a fairy, did he?"_

_Gary sighed exasperatedly. The idiot that was his ex-friend always astounded him. SO if he was here…_

"_You do realize that your fairy counterpart is here on this island."_

_Anti-Timmy smiled interested. He couldn't destroy his other, but he could certainly make his life miserable._

"_Could you happen to point me in the right direction?"_

_Gary pointed back to the jungle behind the resort where he heard another poof. There had been a lot of them, but he was sure it was there somewhere._

"_Look in the jungle behind the building. That's where they start when they come here."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Don't worry bout it, Anti-Tim-Tim."_

_Anti-Timmy took off to find his other. When he found him, the fairy was just sitting there._

"_There you are, you disgusting worm."_

_Fairy Timmy turned to him with a blank, bored expression._

"_Speak to me!"_

_Fairy Timmy opened his mouth and got blasted by a magic discharge. Fairy Timmy got up, dusted himself off, and turned, shaking his head._

"_What is wrong with you?!"_

_He blasted him again, but it was redirected by the wish's wand. Fairy Timmy floated up stationary and turned his back._

"_DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"_

_A-Timmy let the dark magic seep into him and let it fly from his hands. Fairy Timmy turned, wrapped his wand into the black surge of energy that came toward him, and blasted back. A-Timmy was on his back within seconds. He stood and sighed it was useless. He was sent here under some sickening, insane punishment._

"_Why do you not talk to me?"_

"_Because I have nothing to truly say."_

_A-Timmy looked in astonishment. It was the first thing his nemesis said to him._

"_Why am I here?"_

"_You were un-wished. As was I"_

_A-Timmy was sure he imagined the look of hate that skimmed across his face._

"_Un-wished?"_

"_By Timmy Turner. I was a wish he wanted. He switched places with his godparents for a day. He realized that it was hard being a fairy. When he was done with me, he unwished me and the human Wanda and Cosmo."_

_A-Timmy stared at Fairy Timmy's hand that was straining the wand it held._

"_I had destroyed the wished humans in the fury that was not my own emotion. It did not give me the completion that I wanted."_

_Fairy Timmy looked at A-Timmy and chuckled at the shocked face he was greeted with._

"_Yes, a harmless wished fairy destroying. Hmph, yet I feel empty. The body that you see is just a form. I do not have a heart, nor emotions that you have. He took that from me. They're all with him."_

"_Maybe they don't have to be."_

"_Speak what you mind."_

"_I don't believe that we where sent here just to maim each other."_

"_Funny, I was just standing here. You decided to attack."_

"_Yes, I know, I was just in hatred, something that you have, but do not realize. It has formed while on this island. You harbor it, now all you must do is unleash it. If you so hate Timmy, then do what you did to the humans. Destroy him."_

_Fairy Timmy thought about the implications that was given to him. He could do exactly that. It would take only a second. But it would not be enough. He would want more._

"_I know want you are thinking. You will want not just his head, but more to the madness that has consumed your mind. Why don't you take over those who have what you don't. True lives, not the lie that is yours. Join me and we can rule over with a true life as king."_

_F-Timmy was certain that was exactly what he wanted. Revenge over not just his creator, but over those who wasted their lives will he had none to contend with. He gazed to his counterpart with a new look of acceptance._

"_Join with me, align our powers as one."_

_F-Timmy floated over to A-Timmy. A-Timmy engulfed him into the darkness of the hate they both had for one person. He took him within his body as his powers grew. At first, there was nothing, then he could feel himself splitting inside. It was excruciating to his body, but necessary to the alteration that was to take place. He screamed in agony as he felt the revulsion for the one who had created him rise to form. _

_The darkness engulfed him in an encasing. He took form as Timmy's most powerful heroic form that he had been when he battled King Crocker. He soon took control of the darkness and spread it out from his body. He smiled at the power he felt._

"_I must create my weapon."_

_He created his mirror-sword as a mock to his "creator". He would finally get his revenge and he would be sovereign to all…in this universe and the next._

Gary looked on in astonishment as he listened to the story. But that posed a question.

"So, what are you Anti-Timmy or Fairy Timmy?"

"Neither. I am a form of both and I am not. I am pure darkness. I am…Daemon-Timmy."

_His Heart_

Timmy awoke to a bright sunshine that was the weekend. He was excited for because Trixie was now his girlfriend and that posed very joyous thoughts.

"_Maybe we can go to the movies. Or go to dinner. Or maybe just have a picnic."_

He whooped as he ran across the room in just pajamas. That settled down after he remembered what Trixie told him yesterday.

"_Timmy, I have to tell my parents. I have to know that they approve. I…will stay with you no matter what. So could you be there for me if it doesn't go well?"_

"_Of course Trixie. I love you and will always be by your side, just like I said in front of everybody else."_

_She hugged him, the tension from the situation unraveling. He waved her bye from the crossroads that lead to each other's houses. He wanted to be there when she told them, but she wanted to face this herself. This wasn't just about dating a middle-classman. It was about family matters that he wasn't a part of yet._

He sighed at the memory. He would have to see how it went with her parents.

"Good morning, Timmy. How are you? You don't seem to well." Wanda noticed.

"It's about what Trixie said. She has to confront her parents and I'm worried what they said to her."

"It can't be as bad as you learning all these big words. What does "said" mean?"

Timmy stared at Cosmo in his stupidity. He loved his godfather, but, man, was he an idiot.

"Aren't you supposed to think of something that you both can do together?"

"Yeah, but its hard. Speaking of which, usually, you would be against the way I'm now Trixie. What happened?"

"She hasn't done anything yet, so we're good."

He looked expectantly at her. He knew she wanted to tell him that she wasn't good enough for him and junk. He knew it was only a mater of time.

He jumped down up from his bed. He looked in his closet for something to wear. Next weekend, _Iron Man 2_ was coming out. He was going to see that with Trixie. He had that planned out. Just didn't know what to do today.

He took out a button-up short-sleeve shirt and baggy pants. After his twelfth birthday, he told his mom that he was going to shop with her when she went to get him new clothes. It wasn't that he didn't wear his pink shirt and skinny pants, but he wanted at least a bit of variety. But the only thing he made sure he kept was his pink hat. It was his guise and without this part, he wouldn't be Timmy Turner.

He walked down to the living room. He made sure he took out the money he saved from working for Mr. Dimmadome. He still couldn't believe he got paid for that. He really only wanted to see the Crash Nebula on-ice performance. They paid him anyway. Said they had to much money.

He walked out the house, hearing Vicky on the way with her Van of Doom. He had to get outta there before she came. He ran down the street quickly, his fairies in stray cat form to follow him.

He turned down the crossroad to Trixie's house in the rich neighborhood. He turned the corner onto her street and stopped dead, dread filling his body.

At Trixie's was the police and detective. He ran to her window and climbed. He knew that he could have walked into her front door, but he wouldn't have been in Trixie's room and he was sure the police were in suspicion of any who the family didn't know immediately. He opened the window and rolled in. He dropped to his knees when he saw the yellow tape around her room. She was gone and he had know idea where.

_His Soul_

Daemon-Timmy wrinkled his nose at the image of Timmy on the floor, tears in his eyes as he cried for his disappearing love. Daemon-Timmy snickered. It was time he finally set things into motion.

He looked at the star key and grinned. He poofed to Fairy World, atop the broken structure made to hold the Big Wand. He held up his mirror sword and laughed as he set the miniature Big Wand above it. It sucked it inside instantaneously. The sword glowed bright red and he was sure this would complete his sovereignty.

Out from the broken antennae grew a black Big Wand. From under the clouds grew a black castle, Horrendous Castle. He looked about himself as he was thrust into the air by the height change. All immediate fairies in the area ran.

Jorgen could only look in horror as he saw the end of Fairy World as he knew it. He needed Timmy again because if this was an indication as to what would happen in a couple of days, Fairy World and its magical creatures would all be a distant memory. He poofed.

_His Heart_

Timmy looked around the room as he tried to make sense of the situation at hand. His eye caught something as he searched around. Maybe he was overreacting. She could be downstairs. But as he picked up the object, his sorrow filled.

Trixie's lavender headband. He clutched it to his chest as the hurt built. Someone had kidnapped her. He picked his head and widened his eyes. Before him was a dark sludge that seemed animated. It snatched at him and he rolled to the left. It chased him. He bounded off the walls hoping that he wouldn't get caught. He shot to the window in hopes that he would make it out.

As soon as he reached the seal, the darkness snatched his foot. He held onto the edge as it tried to pull him back. It was then the sun moved out of the trees, into the room. The darkness hissed and let Timmy go. He fell out, landing in the same hole he had been in the first time he fell. He took off to his house, not bothering to look back to see if he was being followed. He would make sense of this as soon as he reached the safety that was his bedroom.

_Her Heart_

Ting Tang shut the door solemnly. The detective found all that he could. There was no ransom as she had first thought. Her daughter had really disappeared without a trace. What was this, the _Twilight Zone_ cause she was sure that her daughter was in her room last night. She had ears like a hawk and even if she had been arguing with her husband, she would have still heard Trixie sneak out, no matter how quiet. Trixie had done it a couple of times and had gotten caught every single time.

No, this was something else. Alessandro had taken all day to calm her. If only she hadn't been such an idiot yesterday, this might not have happened.

"_How can you approve of this!?" Ting said with fervor._

_Her Alessandro stood there, calm and collected like their daughter hadn't just walked into the house with boy clothes on and said that she had a middle-class boyfriend. It was preposterous and she wouldn't allow it._

"_Can you not see how wrong this is? That boy will tear our knigdom down with a flick of the wrsit. No only that, but he only wants our money. I will not sit here and allow her to date him."_

"_Ting you don't have a choice. Our daughter has feelings for the boy, and whether you like it or not, I will allow it. How do you know he doesn't love her back."_

"_Do you hear yourself Alessandro? This is a middle-classmen we are talking about and you know how lower classmen sneak and slump their way into our midst. They will take all that they can and leave nothing. I will not lose what we have because of A LITTLE CRUSH! Beatrice, I forbid you from seeing that boy again!"_

_She walked upstairs to confront her daughter and rushed open the door. But she could only stand there as she saw nothing of her daughter._

It was then she had realized that her pride and joy was no where to be found. The police had been there all night and into the day yet no trace was found. She had kept track of Trixie's every movement ever since she was born, but a argument over who she could date and she loses her daughter. She had everything in the world that she could want and she was selfish enough that she couldn't see through her little love's eye. Now she only wanted one thing back

"_Give me back my Beatrice"_

_His Heart_

Timmy sat on his bed thinking about what had happened earlier. He couldn't make sense of what that sludge had been. He jumped onto the floor when Jorgen entered his room.

"Hey Twerp, don't make me catch you having fun up there." Vicky said from down below.

He could only stare up at the fairy commander who was looking a bit worse for wear at the moment.

"Jorgen, why are you in my room?"

"It's imperative that you listen Turner. There is an evil that has constructed itself on Fairy World. I need you to save it!"

"Listen, I have my own problems. My girlfriend was just kidnapped and I have this dark thing chasing me."

"Girlfriend?"

Jorgen tasted the word on his mouth and blew laughing.

"Next, your gonna tell me Trixie Tang is that same girlfriend."

Timmy's eye twitched.

"How would you know?"

Jorgen sobered quickly.

"Because it is he who has her."

Timmy became angered by hearing of Trixies' kidnapper.

"Who's 'he'"

"He, meaning the darkest entity in the universe. He created a Dark Big Wand and is using it to turn fairies into zombie fairies."

"What are zombie fairies?"

Jorgen showed him a hologram of a fairy that looked like a Anti-Fairy except that the only thing you could see on this fairy was his red eyes.

"This is the fate of all fairies in Fairy World if you can't save it."

Cosmo and Wanda decided to show themselves at that point. Timmy hadn't even seen Jorgen move before he was over to their sides.

"Oh, I am so happy that my best friends have not yet turned."

He was giving them a bear hug that was chocking the life out of them.

"Nice to see you too, Jorgen. Come to play with Poof?" Wanda squeezed out.

"I can only hope." Cosmo said as he turned blue.

Timmy heard something he didn't like in their little reunion.

"What do you mean, they haven't turned yet."

Jorgen let go of the colorful fairies and turned to him, grave

"All fairies get their magic from the Big Wand. Now that it has turned evil, it will be only a matter of time before they, too, change into zombie fairies."

The fairies gasped at the thought of the horrible fate they were to contend to.

"But my son will be alright, right. He isn't going to change into a zombie, right…This is the part where you say right, right?" Cosmo questioned as he grabbed onto Jorgen's army beater. Jorgen slapped him off and dusted himself.

"Poof has his own untapped powers we have yet to suck out of him so that we can set it in the Big Wand with the rest of the fairy powers. So, no, he will not change. But then again, you two will.

"This is what happened to Fairy World in the last hour."

He once again showed them a hologram that was showing a figure atop a broken antennae that what looked like the building that held up the Big Wand. Just then, the structure formed a giant black wand. The black castle came next. In the same hologram, the figure looked like it was cackling.

Timmy shook his head at the implications of this. The one who kidnapped Trixie was turning fairies into zombies, created giant dark wand that was turning the fairies, and had constructed a fortress that if he wanted to get to Trixie, he would have to get into and pass the zombies. It was as though the universe wouldn't concede to their adoration of each other and would do anything to stop it.

**Ahh, how have you guys been. Yes, I'm starting to them week by week now. I can't write everyday like I want. But at least they're longer.**

**If you are wondering, daemon is like demon, cept, made real. While a demon can posses you, it can't hurt you. Daemon on the other hand, kind of dangerous, like Frankenstein. But I digress.**

**Now unwraps the untold evil. How will Timmy get back his love? Next chp.: **_What Heroes Will Mount_


	7. What Heroes Will Mount

_Next Chapter up: What Heroes Will Mount_

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are to many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_Her Heart_

Trixie awoke to shivering. The first few things she noticed was that she had her hands tied. Her legs weren't any better. She tried remembering the last thing that happened.

_His body contorted until it had what shape wanted. Trixie was sure she would faint from the fear. He looked like what a giant werewolf would look like if made of black fur._

_"Now, you will come by force."_

_The last thing Trixie saw was fangs and jaws. The last thing Trixie thought was_

"TIMMY!"

Her head throbbed at the pain, but she remembered, alright. She had been kidnapped by that thing. She quickly forget her pain in anger.

"Hey, let me out. Chris, you will let me out of here! I swear if you don't I'm gonna kick your as-!"

"My word, Beatrice. Do you not speak like a girl with a bit of manners?"

"I gave up manners when Timmy said he loved me. Who's there, show me yourself."

What Trixie expected was not what came out of the darkness. She was astounded at what seemed to be a nightmare.

"Timmy?"

"Oh, I could have you fear that the boy you seek is in front of your eyes, but I am not truly heartless. I am not Timothy, though I was created from his recklessness."

"Created? How could Timmy create you?"

"I can understand that you would not know of what he covens. He would lose them and never see them again."

"Who are you talking about? Tell me and stop beating around the bush!"

"His Fairy Godparents. Magical creatures assigned to grant a child's every wish, to an extent. He had them for years on end. He had gotten them on his seventh birthday, about the same time Victoria came into his life and the first time you rejected him.

He was able to hold out the first time because it was just then an infatuation, but when she came into the picture, his life got worse. Technically, had you not rejected him, he may not of had a bad life. He may not have known his godparents, but even so, he could have taken solace in knowing that you were there for him, not just his other friends. He would not have needed godparents then. To think, you caused him great misery to come into his in his life, his parents not willing to leave him alone yet forcing to, and he loves you the most, unknowingly."

Trixie teared at the thought of causing Timmy pain. She hurt to know that this could have been avoided had she just hung out with him. She actually remembered that day that she was at the play ground, just getting to know what was outside her mansion….

_Trixie stood beside her father's leg, almost hiding. She knew nothing at what she was supposed to do._

"_Beatrice, please do not be afraid. This is the park. You should have fun. Go, be free."_

_Alessandro gave a little push from out of his leg and she skidded away. She took reticent steps onto the smoke wood. She had no idea what to expect. She straightened. Her mother always told her that she should fear nothing because her father would always be with her. _

_She ran to the monkey bars and jumped onto them. She giggled because they were fun to play on. She explored the jungle gym, jumping on staircases and slides. She was getting onto the seesaw and realized that she needed another person. She could ask her dad, but it would be demeaning. She walked to a boy who was on the swinging animals._

"_Can you help me get onto the seesaw?"_

"_Sure!"_

_They went to the seesaw and hopped on. Trixie took awhile to get a hang of it, but she got it with the boy's help. She laughed at her freedom in this. The boy couldn't help, but notice._

"_Ya know, you are cute when you smile."_

_She blushed at the digressional compliment. She smiled again, shyly. He grinned at her, buck-teeth showing._

_They played together until the sun started to set. She stood beside her father while he looked at her, still cheery. His parents were taking pictures of him in almost every angle._

"_I guess I gonna see you tomorrow?"_

"_Can we, daddy? Please?" she inquired._

"_Of course."_

_She ran and hugged the boy. She was about to leave when she almost forgot._

"_I'm Trixie Tang. What's your name."_

_The name that came out of his mouth was a dead revelation._

"_Timmy, Timmy Turner."_

_She widened her eyes. Then stared with disgust._

"_Don't talk to me ever. My mom told me that you were going to steal my money from me. And I will not let you take my life from me."_

_Timmy couldn't understand the change in the girl. She had to have a reason to really not like him. They had been playing together for hours and she turned vicious all of a sudden._

_Alessandro couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like Ting had just had came alive in his daughter in that moment. And he was… displeased._

Trixie remembered that day forver in her mind. It was the very first time she had ever told Timmy no.

What if he was right? What if had she ignored her mother's aggression toward Timmy, would his life not have been as miserable as the boy who was in front of her said? Her hands gripped the bars tighter as she held in the urge to cry.

Out of anything her mother told her, to show weakness or fear was to condemn others to use you. And she was not going to be used. She was sure that Timmy was already coming for her.

Just as she thought that, a new fear rose. What if when he got here, he would not be able to save her and she had just condemned him to a fate worse than misery?

_His Heart_

Timmy was flabbergasted. Who was this person and why did he want Fairy World? What was his connection to him and Trixie?

He had to sort through this before he went gung-ho for his love. He would be useless to her if he was unprepared.

"Jorgen, I need some help. Your going to have to let me gather some people from my world to help me."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you want me save Fairy World, your going to have to trust me. And, I want you to promise me something."

"What"

"That I can remember my fairies until death."

"NO! I will not allow it! You will be destroyed before I relinquish that to you!"

"If you want me to help them you have at least give me this. I want to rememeber them so that I don't make the same mistake my father made with me."

Jorgen huffed, his hand to his face in thought.

"Alright, gather who you need, I will supply them with the tools needed to help you."

Timmy truned to his fairies and hugged them. They may change will they were on this and this was the only chance he was going to get.

"Guys, I wish we were in A.J.'s room."

They all poofed.

_His Heart_

A.J. was a scientist. He believed in reality, not chance. If there was a chance that something was real, he was going to test it. He would decide if it was truth or not. His teacher was crazy, believing in fairies and other magical creatures when there were no such thing. He had tested it!

So when his friend came poofing into his room, he had a right to shoot first and ask questions later.

"A.J.! Stop waving that bat!"

"Timmy? Why are you in my room…Wait, lemme guess. Internet?"

His friend shook his head no. Well, that was a first. The internet was always his friend's scapegoat when he didn't wan to tell the truth and most people believed it. What told him now, was foolish.

"No, I had my fairies wish me here."

A.J. rolled his eyes. Timmy had finally lost his mind. That what he betted on until he spotted the floating little people. He was sure that he had stayed up a little too long now. He was seeing things that didn't exist, in his bedroom no less.

"A.J., I know that you don't believe me when I say that fairies are real, but I am telling the truth, you got to believe me."

A.J. was skeptical. He pegged everything with a certain eye. When something wasn't rigth to him, he spoke the truth on how he felt about it and he was never wrong. Until now, that is

"How do I know that this isn't some sleep-induced dream?"

Timmy came up to him and slapped him in his arm. The logical thing was then he would wake up from the discomfort, but he was still there and so were the floating midgets. Oh, how he wished sometimes he wasn't smart.

He huffed and went to sit down. He stood back up and went to the book case that was way bigger then him. He selected a book from it. It read _The Impossibility on Magical Creatures_. He walked to the homemade fire-pit in his room and took out a lighter. He set ablaze the book and threw it inside. He went to open a window as he let burn the book. He turned to Timmy and smiled.

"So, I'm guessing you need help with something.

Timmy beamed and began the story.

_His Soul_

Daemon-Timmy looked at the monitor. He was watching the town fairy citizens, slowly turning into the creatures he had hoped for.

"Timmy."

He turned to the soft voice behind him. It was Tootie in the black gown he had the dark tailor fairy made for her. She looked radiant and he was astounded. Not only that, she didn't scream his name when she had come to him. Maybe the change came when he kissed her, turning her persona. Either way, he was indulging in it. He could only imaging what she would look like in his darkness. His thoughts lead to Timothy's arrival.

He would first gather as many troops as possible. He'd have to gather information on the surrouding palace. There were many zombie fairies on the clouds and so, he would gather reconnaissance. A layout of the outer walls, cloud-lands, and a estimate of the castle's interior.

Daemon-Timmy clucked his tongue. He had to find a way to keep track of Timothy or he may gather forces that were beyond his control. He had his army and his generals. But if Timothy made it through them all, he may even have a chance at the evil king's destruction. And he was not going to let that happen.

_His Heart_

"Let me get this straight. You want my help to save your _fairies_ from an evil being that has started to take over their world and turn them into midgets with a serious case of suntan, get back your girlfriend who may or may not be alive at this point, and you want me to keep this all to myself."

A.J. had stressed the fairy part and Wanda had twitched her eyebrow in annoyance when he said midget. He sure had a way of saying things on a blunt note.

"They're not midgets, Trixie's still alive, and yes, I need your help. But you have to give it to me willingly. I won't force you into this. Albeit, you won't remember this when Jorgen has to erase your memories of this and you'll probably wonder why you had burned your book, but that's a crossroad we'll come to after this. Are. You. With. Me?"

A.J. massaged his head in taking in the information he had. The scientist in his mind said he could refuse, but the friend in him told him that Timmy needed his help and he was not going to let him down.

"…I will help, but I want memory of this after it's done. I may not be able to put it in my truth and false catalog, but it will always stay in my mind."

"Sure."

He hugged his best friend and sighed. Who knew that magical creatures of all kind actually existed. Baffling.

"What do you needed me to do?"

"First, I going to get you pictures of Fairy World to take estimate the quantity of fairies that are stationed there. I will also take pictures of the castle so you can figure out the layers. I'll be back so we can ready the plan for infiltration and information."

Timmy looked at his fairies who had been quiet during the interaction and had just sat there with baby Poof.

"Alright guys, to the junkyard."

A.J. turned just in time to see his friend poof out of his room. Life was so gonna get weird during this dream, mission, midlife-crisis thingy that had gone down in his room…and maybe even in his head cause none of this stuff seemed real.

_His Heart_

Timmy ran into the junkyard. He held his breath to quiet the brewing bile that was behing his throat. He did not want to puke at this moment. He finally reached pass the broken half-pipe that hid the evidence of the proof of aliens. Mark Chang's house/spaceship was already open for his arrvial.

"Mark!"

"What up, brah?"

A teenage, Justin Timberlake-Ashton Kutcher-Jake Gyllenhaal look-alike walked out to the front of the stairway. When he got to the bottom, he flicked a finger to spin a belt head til the words "Alien" appeared. Mark's true alien form popped out, a green, eleven-tentacle, oblonged-sphere mass of flesh. He was hideous to the human eye, but as they say on Yugopotamia, hideous is the new hot.

"I need your help. Do you still have that Fake-a-fier?"

"Sure, but why would you need it?"

"Well, I'm sure you have noticed that Fairy World has been attacked, right? I need to go check it out and see how I can save it."

"And the Fake-a-fier?"

"I need to disguise myself as a zombie fairy to get in undetected."

Mark nodded his head in acceptance. His friend needed his help and darn it, he was going to get.

"Alright, but to first change into this zombie fairy, you must let Fake-a-fier download the image into memory.

Do you, like, have one of these zombie fairies?"

He looked at his fairies, hoping that they could do what he was going to ask, since they had never seen a zombie fairy before.

"Hey, guys. I wish that I had a hologram of a zombie fairy."

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof smiled and waved their wands in the air. In the air poofed out a fairy that looked like it had to much of a suntan and burned itself, turning midnight black.

"This is what a zombie fairy looks like? I wonder what one actually does?"

Cosmo chuckled and everybody looked at him cautiously.

"Does? We'll find out when this one starts moving, huh?"

"Cosmo, what do you mean, "starts moving"?"

As soon as Wanda spoke, the supposed hologram began moving and looked around the room. When it spotted Timmy, it gave chase.

_10 Minutes Later_

Everybody's breath was being heaved. The zombie fairy stood across the room, frozen in a block of ice. Timmy was the first to recover.

"Cosmo, you wished up a real zombie fairy! What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry, I thought you would want a life-sized image."

Wanda sighed as Timmy shook his head.

"It's alright. A live download is better than a picture. Sometimes they may come out in 2D. We'll download his body image, then send him back."

"Alright, guys get ready. Once Mark's done downloading, we are off to Fairy World after we check on A.J. Hey, Mark…If I need your help, can I count on you to come?"

"Of course, Timmy. You're my bro. Never forget that."

Timmy smiled as he looked up at the sky through the glass. Soon this war would start and he would be at the head of the fight.

_His Soul_

Daemon-Timmy stood atop the castle he governed. Soon, he would face his opposite and enemy. It gave him shivers to know that he would soon destroy the only thing that could ever stop him. He leapt down from the ledge and from his cap grew dark wings the span of a billboard.

He floated until he stop just next the King's Chamber. He flapped and turned into the very dark sludge he commanded. The blob stuck to the window, before it slipped through the cracks in the sealing. He assimilated into the room and glide to the floor.

Across the room was Trixie sleeping in her cage. She had a bed that she reluctantly fell asleep in while he was gone. Next to her was Tootie, who also fell asleep instantly, this time while he kissed her goodnight.

He sat in the throne he made for himself. It swiveled and he stared out into the world. In the clouds, thunder roared and rain poured out. He stayed exactly like that with his thoughts swishing inside his mind, as he watched the world washed itself.

**I am so sorry for the wait. Here is my gift for the long awaited chapter.**

**Yeah, I'm going to start to add people to the fight to help Timmy. Try to give me any ideas on who I should add.**

**Timmy has started to gather his own generals to battle Daemon-Timmy. The fights will come very soon. Next chp.: **_What Evil Has Done_


	8. What Evil Has Done

_Next Chapter up: What Evil Has Done_

Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are to many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman.

_Her Heart_

Daemon-Timmy rose from his mantle, just as Trixie awoke. Tootie herself still snored softly, shifting slightly at the sounds. Her glasses were off so she did not break them during sleep.

Trixie faced him, nothing, but curiosity and malice gleaming in her eyes. Why? If he did defeat Timmy- which he wasn't- what would he do to her?

_"I know he won't be giving me roses and daisies. This underhanded punk is so going to get it when I get out of this cage. Timmy, where are you? He hasn't gotten you, too, has he?"_

It was the first thought about Timmy's safety ever since she had gotten there. She had thought that he would have a need for her if he hadn't had her love.

She stared at him like he was an anomaly until he spoke, yet not once turning her way.

"You know. Do you understand why you acted like you could not really care for Timothy's feelings for you before your little dance?"

She could feel a revelation coming on and not one she was going to like.

"Hey, Cupid. Do please come out."

From the shadows showed a grinning baby-like child. He had blackish skin and very dark eyes. His pupils were red. His hair was in a Elvis-fro, curling at the end in a down curve.

"I am Anti-Cupid. It is very pleasing to meet one of my greatest experiments."

She caught what he meant right before she gagged on his big grin, disgustingly purplish. She wanted answers and she wanted them right now.

"What do you mean experiments?"

"Anti-Cupid here has been the reason that you were unable to love Timothy outright, even with your mother's denial. He made sure that even though the real Cupid's feelings of love were still there, the feelings of your material possessions were stronger.

Cupid had no idea why his love was not going as planned and therefore, could not overpower Anti-Cupid's influence. It was a real shame and he couldn't have had a better plan.

Actually, I will retell a dream of yours that happened in reality. Remember that nightmare you have when you and Timothy are the only two in the world and you can't take being away from him long enough and you become uselessly suspicious. It is to the point where he can't keep himself to you and breaks up with you."

Her eyes widened at the mention of her greatest fear and worst nightmare. She had thought that to be a trick of the mind, telling herself that she needed to open up or she could very well go crazed.

"Yes, you very nearly killed him and would have had his fairy been more of an idiot on that day. Ah, well, things cannot go the way you want them to. Despite your best efforts."

"Yes, but now that you have been captured, he will die. Not by your hands, but by the circumstance of you getting caught." Anti-Cupid told her in assurance.

She slid down the cage in trepidation. If what these people said was truth, her Timmy wouldn't be getting her out easily.

_His Heart_

Timmy woke, his heart beating wildly. He had the dream again. This time the figure spoke to him.

"_**Blame Cupid for your love failures. He caused your love to be nonexistent. Blame Cupid..."**_

He had no idea why the figure told him to blame Cupid. What he did know as that he was going to Cupid's to find out...

He, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof waltzed up to Cupid's pink mansion.

"Timmy, why did you want to come to Cupid's house?"

"Cause, in my dream, the guy told me that Cupid was stopping me from letting Trixie fall in love with me. Now I want answers."

He ringed the bell and a small, radiant woman came to the door.

"Hello, how are you today? Are you looking for my husband? I'll get him. Come in."

Timmy and his fairies stepped into the pure white manor. The hallway was clean to the corners. Timmy actually slipped on the floor. He wondered why the woman wasn't slipping until he noticed that she was floating as opposed to walking.

"Eros! You have guest! Please do come down, my love" the woman called out.

Cupid emerged from a doorway wearing rather a toga than his baby attire and that was the least of his features. He had golden hair as opposed to his pink and it downed in tresses. He was tall, masculine, and had blue eyes that suggested he was blind, yet what they held was a knowing of much. The woman, who had walked up to him, was about three-fourths his height.

"Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and baby Poof."

He walked up to them and rubbed Poof, making him giggle.

"What brings you to my home?"

Wanda was romanced. His voice was angelic. She would have ran up to kiss him except there was his nagging voice in her head saying she was married and had a child with the man she loved. Couldn't remember his name for the life of her, though.

"I'm here for Trixie."

"Oh, so you have finally realized that she loves you?"

"Yes, but she has been kidnapped. I'm sure that you have heard of how Fairy World has been taken over. I have been having dreams of a guy who I think may be that cause."

"Oh, my. I have heard, I just haven't believed it to be true. This is a problem."

Cupid and the woman ushered them in to living room, where little babies with wings were cleaning.

"Puttos, leave unto another room."

The babies flapped out pf the room.

"Now, tell me more of this madness."

"Well...

_Later_

"...and now, I have to go rescue her from this boy, who actually looks like me."

"So, what brings you to my home?"

"Well, in this dream, the figure is telling me that you caused Trixie to not fall in love with me. Why did you do that?"

Cupid sighed.

"You two were actually meant to fall in love at first sight, but apparently, my other caused problems for that to happen so easily. He negated every turn and made an unaware Trixie. He caused her to be the "popular girl" you saw her as before she became yours.

He would be there to stop me from getting out to together and made it top priority to stop o love from growing. It was one of the reasons that I personally gave you an arrow, so you could get her to do so, but you had to follow your heart. I had thought backfired, giving you that arrow, but I see that it only brought her closer to you. So, you could imagine my surprise when I saw you to dancing together."

Timmy blushed at that.

"Aww, you two were so cute. I had actually thought of the dance plan and set the parts in motion. Eros wanted me to be happy so he made it his personal job."

"Uhh, thanks? Sorry, I don't remember you."

"I'm Psyche, Eros' wife."

Timmy raised a brow. He had never seen her before so it was baffling to know that Cupid was married.

"Yes, I know, surprising. But I couldn't help falling in love with her, she was beautiful."

They cuddled closer together and Timmy' eye twitched.

"Hey, boy with the missing girlfriend here."

They blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry. Anti-Cupid has been the one causing the problems. The only reason he stopped was because I had caught him. He was so distracted that when we fought, he forgot about you two and that's when she was able to fall in love freely, not that she will know when it happened."

Timmy seemed satisfied with this.

"So, if I can stop A-Cupid while on my mission, he'll leave us alone?"

"Already has been done. His powers to negate mine are destroyed and with it, the power to make people hate each other uselessly."

Timmy smiled, happy that Trixie would finally love him that way he loved her. He got up from his seat and grinned. He waved at the couple on the love-couch and was going to walk out when Cupid/Eros called out.

"Remember, Timmy. Love has power and can conquer even the most fruitless of efforts. Believe that you will defeat this evil. Also, watch out for me and my daughter, Hedone. We will be coming to give you and Trixie something in four years. I believe that you two will certainly LOVE it!"

Psyche laughed at this as Timmy could only shake his head in bewilderment.

"_Whatever."_

_His Soul_

Daemon-Timmy sat on his bed. He stared at Tootie awaking. He smiled at her face and rubbed her eyes for her.

"Timmy?"

She rose up to meet him in a kiss. She barely got what she wanted before she heard a groan. She looked up to see her nemesis staring at her with disgust. She smirked.

"What are you doing here? Trying to get my Timmy, too?"

"I hope you know what you have there is just a fake. Not even the real thing. I would know. I actually kissed him."

She didn't like how Tootie started after her like she had stole something of hers.

"I bet you think you do, right Timmy?"

She looked at her love with conviction.

"Of course. Why would I ever kiss this girl? The evil me just wanted someone popular and she seemed to be the best choice. Can't believe his tastes. He is so wrong for this girl. She needs someone as shallow as she is."

Tootie laughed at that.

"Tootie, don't believe him. He told me that he really isn't Timmy."

"Of course, I did. I was telling you that this body is not mine."

"You're lying to her. Tell her who you really are!"

Daemon-Timmy couldn't believe the luck he was having. Tootie actually believed him and hated Timmy. She would be ready to defend him once Timothy got here.

"Just give up, Trixie. I will make sure that you never remember that evil Timmy's influence once he has been defeated."

"Just wait, I will destroy his power and give you freedom from him."

He was lying, this time very easily. Soon, he could make this girl a slave, take Timothy's form, calling himself a prince of all Fairylands, make Tootie his dark queen, and conquer all. Nothing would stand in his way.

His eyes glowed as he laughed with Tootie as the darkness carried Trixie from the chamber.

_His Heart_

Timmy walked back to Mark's ship and checked his camera. A.J. told him that he was to take pictures of the whole land and especially of Horrendous Castle. He would need to calculate the numbers and study the structure. He would have to be thorough and make sure that he took a lot.

"Alright, Mark. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, dude. All you got to do is turn it until it says "Zombie"."

Timmy took the belt and strapped it to his waist. He turned it until it said "Zombie". What he didn't expect was his flesh to be hanging off his bones and have the taste or meat.

"Sorry, dude. I meant "Zombie Fairy". Got it mixed up. That was from a costume party at Trixie's that you weren't invited to...Oops."

Timmy frowned and flipped the belt until it hit "Zombie Fairy". This time he floated up to the air and turned black. He didn't have the taste for flesh this time. Just the urge to destroy himself. He looked at his fairies.

"Guys, stay here and keep watch with A.J. He said that when I take the pictures, they'll go straight to his desktop."

He blew a breath and faced them all.

"Wish me luck. I wish I was at Fairy World."

And he poofed.

**That's all for today. Review as soon as possible. **

**Hedone is Greek for Bliss or pleasure and Eros meaning desire. Get it? And yes, I put it in there.**

**Timmy has finally gone to see the destruction. See how bad it is next time. Next Chp: **_Dark Colors the Land_


	9. Joker and the Thief in the Night

_Next Chapter up: Joker and the Thief in the Night_

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are to many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

* * *

_His Heart_

"Timmy! Hurry up! They're gaining on us!"

"You don't think I know that!"

Timmy was jumping threw the clouds and over stands in the streets. Cosmo was in the air, flying as fast as he could. Behind them looked like a wave of darkness. Black eyes glared at them as they ran to safety.

"Jeez, how is it that we got caught? Oh, yeah. You just had to signal them to us. Now, we're on the run because you couldn't help yourself!"

"It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know that they would come after us. She is my mommy."

Timmy shook his head when as he crossed the street, out of the alley shadows came a dark figure that jumped at them. Cosmo and Timmy held each other in fright and they're screams could be heard from a mile away.

"AHHHH!"

_1 hour earlier_

_His Heart_

Timmy poofed out into an alleyway. His feet puffed up some cloud as he set foot on Fairy World. He crawled out from the dark looking around. He made sure the coast was clear before he stood. He had to be very cautious. Even though he was popular here in Fairy World, the fairies here were now dangerous and would very likely attack him than ask for his autograph.

He stared out into the cloud street.

"Good, no one's coming. Now all I have to do is fake-a-fy myself and then I won't have to worry about being caught."

He smirked and took hold of his fake-a-fier belt. He began to turn it to the correct setting.

"Bigfoot, no, Goblin, no, Hugh Jackman, no."

He was so caught up in changing he didn't notice the figure sizing up behind him.

"Zombie Fairy, got it."

He turned around to finally see the black floating zombie fairy drooling. Timmy turned to a shade of artic ice in his fear. Vaguely, his mind said to run, but he was so frozen afraid, all thoughts were mush before they could actually make him react. It got an inch within his face and smiled.

"HI YA, Timmy!"

Timmy instantly recognized that voice.

"Cosmo? What are you doing here?"

"Wanda sent me to watch out for you to make sure that you have someone watching your back."

"And she sent you? Why didn't she just come herself?"

"She has to clean Poof and you know how long that takes."

Timmy sighed. He could only imagine what Cosmo would to blow his cover. He was going to get caught, but Wanda was right. He needed someone to watch his back while he took pictures. Guess he was just going to have keep watch over Cosmo while he snuck his way threw the zombie fairies.

"Alright. Just…don't draw any attention to us."

"GOT IT!"

"And stop yelling!" Timmy said in a whispered yell.

He floated up with Cosmo with his zombie fairy wings. They flew threw town in search of any fairies. It was very quiet in the town. No one was flying as expected, but that meant no zombie fairies anywhere.

"That's odd. I don't see anyone here. Where are the zombies?"

"I don't know, but I sure want to get a hot dog."

Cosmo was staring at the empty food cart and had wandered over to the stand.

"Cosmo, we don't have time for this. We got to go get some pictures then get outta here as fast as we can."

Cosmo didn't even hear him.

"Oh, alright, get one and hurry. We don't have time for this mess."

_Her Heart_

She awoke to eyes staring at her face from above. She really felt self conscious since she was in different clothing. It was dark and actually a dress. She tried not to put to much detail on it because those pair of eyes started to light up in humor. Chris' voice began to wave to her ears.

"How are you? Are our accommodations fair enough for you. I mean, you are one of the richest daughters in the entire world. Wine is very popular and your family makes the best."

She glared at the boy who kidnapped her and apparently was no a boy like she had assumed…hopefully.

"You can take your accommodations and shove it. I really can't wait to get out of this cage so I can rip your lips from your face and make you eat them."

"So feisty coming from a little girl."

She growled. She was so going to kick his butt.

"By the way, your knight is coming for you soon. He has started to amount knowledge to attack us. He won't get far so don't get to excited. Just want you to know that you shouldn't be surprised if we come in one day with his corpse."

"You really are vulgar and if you think of even touching Timmy with those disgusting black hands of your, I will be the one with the sword in your throat. Promise it."

He got up and stretched.

"I can not believe how my little slave talks to me. Beatrice…"

He came up to the cage and slide straight through the bars as if he were jelly. He walked up to her form, backed against the other side.

"When I have killed that little nuisance, I will teach you a greater form of respect that you seem to lack. For now, I will just let you have a glimpse of the rest of your life."

He walked up to her, inches just before touching and became transparent. Trixie expected many things, but as of late, she got surprised almost every day. What Chris had done to her was the most shocking in her life and she felt all of it as real.

Chris had walked into her body and passed through and she had a premonition of what her life would become if Timmy didn't-couldn't save her.

She first saw her love in a bloody heap on the ground, stock dead with lifeless eyes staring at her, which she took note was disheveled, tears coming out of her eyes at the lost of what she held at her heart.

Next, she saw herself in the same clothes she was wearing now, although way cut off than the one she wore now. She had a collar on her neck with a chain attached. She was being commanded by Chris to feed him. What had her trembling was the lost look in her eyes, almost dead, the same ones she had when her mother said she did not have a daughter when Trixie had defended a lower classman from getting fired from her mother's business.

The final dream, with which she was sure that there was more than three, was seeing herself being eaten by the darkness as Chris watched. When the sludge backed away, she was no longer Trixie, but a darker form. This one had dark purple eyes she saw cruelty in. The doppelganger ran to Chris and kissed him.

These were his plans he had for her. She was sure that there was way more, way worse that just the transformation. She slide to a heap on the iron and gagged. She closed her eyes and tried to remember Timmy dancing with her, but every single time she tried, all that came up was Chris and her opposite kissing. She fainted from the strain, the laughter vague in her mind, but to tired to care. She closed her eyes to give into the darkness. She felt like giving up. That's was easier, right?

_His Heart_

Timmy wandered through the buildings. This was like main street in New York. He gazed up high to see the top and thought.

"_If I get up to the top, maybe I can see the castle."_

"Cosmo, I wish I was at the top of this building."

He appeared at the top. Suddeny, he was blinded by mist.

"Cosmo, I wish the buildings were clear of the mist.

Once he got a good look at the surroundings, he gasped at the sight. Every time he came to Fairy World, the Big Wand was visible from wherever he was located. Now, what stood at its place was a giant green and black castle. On top of that was a black wand that was cracked straight down the middle. It glowed with dark magic.

"Cosmo, look. I think that's what Jorgen was talking about."

"Hey Timmy, look at the ants"

Timmy stared closer. Realization came to his face.

"Those aren't ants Cosmo. Their the zombie fairies.

Timmy was astounded by the apparent million that enclosed the castle. He had to get closer.

"Cosmo, I wish that in between this building and the next, we have a portal opening up to my room."

When Timmy was satisfied he would be able to find this spot again, he had Cosmo poof him to a closer building. Timmy anchored a rope to the ledge and began to slide down from it. He had to get at least six to eight pictures of the castle and then go in to the area that the blackened fairies now occupied. That's why he needed the disguise. A.J. couldn't make a good count from a far distance. Timmy had to get pictures around the area they stood in.

Once Timmy slide all the way to the ground after taking the castle slides, he flipped the fake-a-fier. He was now a zombie fairy and was free to walk in. Except Cosmo was still in his regular form.

"Cosmo, get in to your disguise."

Cosmo changed in to a ninja wearing floating midget.

"Cosmo, what is that?"

"My disguise."

"NO, your zombie disguise."

Cosmo ohhed and changed in to a zombie. Timmy shook his head and floated towards the crowd. He floated around the bunch of zombies at the outskirts of the unearthed land. Apparently, the castle was connected to land that was below Fairy World clouds. Go figure. Timmy purposely bumped in to a couple of zombies after the had passed him with no notice. When he was confident they were just for show, he cut flash from the camera and took the picture. The zombies just floated right pass without a second glance.

Timmy took some more, each at a different location, not bothering with the way he was exposing himself to whoever was inside the castle. A mistake he was going to regret.

_His Soul_

"It seems that Timothy is here a little early that expected.

Chris! Come to me, prince."

Chris walked in to the theater. It seemed long, but was distorted to crreate an illusion.

"Yes, my liege?"

"Scout out the area. Timothy is here, though I am unable to get a positive pinpoint on him."

Chris smirked.

"Would you have me do away with him."

"No, just bring him to me. I would like the pleasure of taking his life, especially in front of his love. To entertaining."

Chris scowled. He wanted the fun in showing Beatrice her only hope fall at her knees, reaching out toward her. But he didn't question Daemon-Timmy ever.

"Of course."

He waltzed out of the theater.

"_But that doesn't mean if he resists that I can't break a leg or two."_

Chris chuckled.

_His Heart_

Timmy was on a rock face when he turned to see a figure walking. _Walking_. Yeah, that meant problems.

"Soldiers, there is a doppelganger in our midst. He is a deceiver and a sheep in wolf's clothing.

Find him and bring him to me."

All zombies turned to Timmy. He looked back incredulously.

"_I geuss they were watching me."_

Timmy backed off the boulder and tried to float away slowly. They watched him still.

"Cosmo, where are you?"

He looked around trying to locate his fairy when all of a sudden he sprouted up from the crowd.

"Timmy, hey! I found momma."

Timmy widened his eyes. He knew Cosmo could be an idiot sometimes, but wasn't stupid enough to actually grab his zombie mother and bring all attention to himself, though Timmy had done a good job of that already, right?

"Hey, Timmy! I brought my momma to help me find you. Find you!"

Timmy palmed himself in his face and turned to Cosmo.

"Cosmo."

"Yeah?"

"You're an IDIOT!"

Timmy flipped the belt to normal and began running from the army of dangerous, brainless army, Cosmo right behind him.

"Wait, Timmy."

"Cosmo, let go of Mama Cosma."

"OK."

Cosmo let go of his mother and flew directly for Timmy and his retreating backsdie.

Chris looked into town and whispered towards the crowd.

"Get them."

The hoard growled and broke from their unknowing looks, snarling and drooling from their mouths. The flew straight toward town.

_Present_

Timmy could see the entrance into twon and broke for it. The zombies cut off his route for the portal. He had to circle around from around the small business buildings and cut back toward the large buildings.

He was next to water clouds that shone back at his face. The pier was in front of his view until zombies broke from the crates on the water edge.

Cosmo had flew up to the top of the building, hoping that he would get away from the large crowd following him, his zombie momma at its head. As soon as he got up, he had to jump straight back down, the zombies waiting for him to arrive. He flew through the suburban houses, only for it to lead him in to more fairies coming out of their houses from the earlier transformation.

He dipped over fences before he caught sight of Timmy.

"Timmy!"

"Cosmo, come on!"

The pair collided together and headed for the giant buildings.

"Timmy! Hurry up! They're gaining on us!"

"You don't think I know that!"

Timmy was jumping threw the clouds and over stands in the streets. Cosmo was in the air, flying as fast as he could. Behind them looked like a wave of darkness. Black eyes glared at them as they ran to safety.

"Jeez, how is it that we got caught? Oh, yeah. You just had to signal them to us. Now, we're on the run because you couldn't help yourself!"

"It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know that they would come after us. She is my mommy."

Timmy shook his head when as he crossed the street, out of the alley shadows came a dark figure that jumped at them. Cosmo and Timmy held each other in fright and they're screams could be heard from a mile away.

"AHHHH!"

Momma Cosma jumped out from the shadows. Timmy was her target.

He dipped down and allowed her to fly right over him. She tried to come back him, but only got so far before he rolled under her and used her momentum to throw her in to a couple of trashcans.

"Momma!"

"Cosmo, we don't have time."

He grabbed his fairy and ran as fast he could. They were seriously out for him.

He turned over cans and he looked back. They were right behind the both of them.

They reached the buildings and ran straight for the portal. What Timmy didn't expect was for Chris to be standing right in front of it. He had a determined, maniacal look in his eyes.

Timmy look at Cosmo and ran forward for Chris. He looked at a downtrodden trashcan lying beside Chris. He jumped straight onto the can and jumped over the five-foot-two boy. He landed in to the portal, waving his hand.

"Bye!"

* * *

**Ha, summer is out and now I can write without the interference. I was trying to brainstorm and couldn't get any material.(Hate writer's block)**

**Anyway, don't give up on me yet. Haven't even begun my plans.**

**I can't give you a new chp. title so wait until I can brainstorm something good.**


	10. The Next Move

_Next Chapter up: The Next Move_

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are to many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_Rated T_

_HELLLLOOOO, OLOSL READERS. Has anybody missed my book? Hope you have because this chapter will taste so much sweeter. Now that I have a little more experience with writing, I can finally get back o my trili-Oops…Ya'll not supposed ta know that. Timmy has a score to settle and I plan to get an army to help in his quest to save his girl other than just AJ, Cosmo, and baby Poof._

_So, let's continue this epic tale of a Buck-toothed Hero!_

* * *

_His Heart_

Timmy stared at the screen as AJ scanned the photos, turning them into 3-D holograms.

"So, I have calculated how many stories this castles has. Also, I have calculated the quantity of Zombie Fairies that have accumulated within the area…"

"Yeah, so what? I think I can take em."

"Yeah, can you take more than 200,000?"

"Uhhh…"

"Yea, I didn't think so. The only way to get inside is to have an army by your side. If you can get people to help you get Trixie back then I suggest you call them now."

"Great. Where a going to get an army from?"

"I don't know, don't you have like magical guardian friends or something?"

"…Actually, I am famous in most magical worlds."

"Yea, defeating the Darkness was his best hit since his reality TV show."

Timmy glared at Cosmo.

"I think if I gather all the magical warriors, I might just have enough to create my own army. The magical world isn't just made of fairies. Their race is just the more popular."

"Yeah, we're like Santa Claus the way the rest of the magical creatures are to the Holiday Misfits."

Wanda frowned.

"Cosmo, that's not nice. Their races are just as-!"

Wanda fell to the ground in sudden agony. Cosmo and Timmy quickly rushed to her side, humor forgotten. She was moaning in pain as her body literally contorted.

"Guys, don't just stand there. Get her on the bed."

AJ was the only one that had thought logically. Poof had started to whimper. Timmy comforted him while Cosmo laid Wanda on the bed. She flashed purplish-black, then going back to her former color. Sporadically, she flashed and moaned louder. Cosmo was getting more worried.

"What's happening to her?"

AJ looked at her thoughtfully, taking on a more professional outlook on the situation. He studied her and then asked a question.

"Do all Fairies change to a purplish-black color when they turn to Zombie Fairies?"

"Yeah…Are you going where I think going with this?"

"Yep. Timmy, I think Wanda might be in the middle of the change. I wonder if there are stages of this change."

"AJ! My Fairy is going to turn into a mindless zombie and all you can think of is studying the transformation? Besides, you can't do it. It's too dangerous."

"Hmmp. Sorry for being a scientist."

Wanda continued to flash. Timmy looked at her and felt ashamed at not being able to do anything to help her. But he could save her.

"Cosmo, we have to go."

"B-but Timmy, we can't just leave her here. We have to think of something."

"We're taking her to Jorgen. He can help her."

"What if he's been turned to one of them too?"

Well, we're gonna find out."

_His Heart_

Timmy laid Wanda down on his bed once Poof was finally able to wish them to his room, after Cosmo was to worried to perform the task and Poof had flashed them to a couple of empty house, luckily.

"Jorgen!"

Jorgen flashed to them, wearing a Mr. Nay-Nay pajama outfit.

"Uhhh, this is not what it looks like."

Timmy shook his head to clear the raging laughter that was beginning to grow.

"Why-hmfph- aren't you a-hehe- Zombie Fairy yet?"

Jorgen switched to his graduate student gown with a pointer stick and chalkboard.

"Well, to be specific, I have more power than most Fairies. See, when a regular Fairy gets the use of his or her wand, that wand is powered by the Big Wand, of course.

But there are instances when the Fairy him or herself are as powerful as the Big Wand and therefore, creates their own wand. That is why I am the General Fairy and have a giant wand. My beloved Tooth Fairy is also one of these types of Fairies. Poof, himself, is one of these Fairies and will have to make his own wand once he has hit the juvenile stage of Fairyhood."

"Wow, so you make your own power?"

"Yes, so why have you called me in the middle of the night?"

"Well, we need your help."

Timmy sidestepped to show Jorgen, Wanda still in the midst of transformation. Jorgen jumped back.

"WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME TO ONE OF THOSE THINGS?"

"We need you to look after her as we gather an army to combat the Zombie Fairies and infiltrate that big, dark castle."

"What? Why me?"

"She kinda is your best friend and, since you are immune to the Dark Wand effects, I thought you could watch her and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone or herself."

"Alright, I will help. But you must hurry. It takes only a week for the transformation to take full effect. Please do hurry."

"Okay, but hold on. Cosmo, Poof, and I are going to gather an army of magical creatures. Can you give us a list of strong, able-bodied magical creatures?"

"Well, I can give it to you, but some creatures might help more than others."

Jorgen poofed the list up and then poofed his pajamas back.

"Now, if you don't mind, I will be going back to sleep."

Wanda and he poofed out of the room. Timmy unrolled the list. There were only six races on the list, but what worried him was that half of the magical creatures on the list looked dangerous.

_His Heart_

Timmy stared as he was poofed from his room to the open plain of Griffon World. He had been here before, but hadn't stopped to actually take a look. He strolled down the hill he was on to search for the flying lion-eagle, wondering where the said magical creatures were hiding. Cosmo poofed in behind him and immediately grabbed him.

"Timmy! You can't just walk into a magical realm without thought. You have to make sure you have your escort or they will attack you without hesitation."

"Woah, okay Cosmo…Ya know, you really are acting serious. Are you okay?"

"We don't have much time. I can feel the change getting closer each time I use more magic. I have to make sure that you have your army before I transform."

"Alright, alright. So, how is it that the griffons will help us?"

"Well, all griffons were not as cool. They were all once part of the scary Chimera. We Fairies, at the time, were one with nature and, even though the Chimera was nasty, we could see that it would best be left alone. But once it reached Earth, Fairies knew that it would soon be destroyed. We saw Bellerophon slay the mighty beast. We felt sorry for the poor creature that we brought it back to life and transformed it from the nightmare that it used to be into the flying bird-kitty that you now see today."

"So, how do you find them?"

"Follow the gold in the forest. The gold will lead to the bridge to the Flightlands."

"How do you know this? I thought you would have destroyed it by now."

"Hey! Just because I sunk Atlantis and exploded Olympia doesn't mean that I'm gonna destroy everything."

"…They didn't let you near here, did they?"

"…No…"

Timmy shook his head exasperated. At least he found the trail.

It really was gold, flaking on the ground. He had the urge to reach down and grab a hand full. He was just afraid of what would happen if he did.

He quickly looked up after a screech was heard. And then, light flashed before him and his magical creature.

"Amazing…"

Timmy couldn't say his normal "Cool!" as usual. This was beyond cool.

The Griffons flew, twisting between each other and twirling in flight patterns. They would dive to the ground and sonic just before they reached the ground. Some were in trees, sitting like a lion, while some had on armor that allowed them to stand on their hinds.

Timmy felt baffled of the sheer extraordinary world he had just entered.

"Timmy, get on your hands and knees."

"What?"

"Hands and knees, or they're going to tear into your head like a piñata."

Timmy dropped to the ground like a puppet quick. Some of the Griffons moved down to their placements in the area.

"Well, well, well. What is this? A human within our sanctuary? That doesn't sound correct…Of course, a Fairy. I was wondering how a little boy had managed to make his way into this realm."

"Uhhh, we're here to see Radamanthis, the General Griffon."

"Why would you have need of our most great flyer? We will most assuredly help, but we still must question as to the reason why."

Timmy, as always, was beginning to grow impatient.

"Fairy World is in danger and in need of assistance. We need an army to help keep at bay Fairies that have no control over themselves."

"Hmmm, okay. But you must travel with us to the city of Griffon World.

Timmy and Cosmo looked to each other and nodded. This was the beginning of war.

_Her Heart_

Trixie awoke. Her head a pounding ache and she felt like her mouth was stuffed with cotton. She was once again in a different outfit, favoring pinkish-black. All she wanted to do was sleep, but every time she tried, she would see over and over again Timmy closing his eyes and taking his final breath.

"Man, this place could turn even a clown Emo. I really have to find a way out of this castle."

She was alone in the room. The look alike kept her near him so that he could watch her squirm, because that was exactly what she did every time she noticed him staring at her. She hadn't seen Tootie since their last interaction. She only hoped she was okay.

"Okay? Why would I want that little…I could just tear her stupid braces off, smash her glasses, and give her a black eye. How could she not believe me? I was telling the truth. What's the point in lying now? They already have me locked in here, so they must not want me to leave. It's not like she could convince them to open the cage and let me escape."

Trixie sighed. This was just…petty. She was getting angry over something dumb.

"I can't really blame her. All she wants is what was given to me and I continued to crush it like a fool…Maybe he should have gone to her. I don't know how she would treat a boyfriend, but she seems nice enough, not counting the very torture her life is put through every day by that monster Vicky... or how she laughed at me locked in this cage."

Trixie sighed. She was beginning to get softer.

"_Crap."_

She only hoped that she just wouldn't have to meet Chris again. Last visit was enough for her.

"Brooding again?"

She jumped as far as her cage would allow at the voice. She turned and once again the Timmy-doppelganger was staring at her.

"H-how long were you sitting there?", hating the stubble in her voice just then.

"Since you said you could give my queen a black eye. That isn't very polite you know, naughty."

And once again, Trixie was getting stared at by the freak in a costume.

"I heard that."

She widened her eyes then squinted angrily. This was just getting better and better.

Daemon-Timmy looked out the black diamond window, over the sea that that the castle overlooked. He was very surprised that Fairy World even had an ocean.

"By the way,"

Trixie stared at him dryly.

"What is it?"

"I can't feel his presence anymore."

"Who? Timmy? Please don't tell me he's dead."

"No, if he were dead, I could feel his soul slipping. Both his physical and spiritual embodiment is gone."

"So, what does that mean?"

She was more than anxious to find out where her pink-hatted boy had gone, even if it meant she had to have a conversation with her kidnapper.

"It means…I can neither track nor monitor him. I must be more careful with you, he might try something."

Daemon-Timmy manipulated the darkness to break open the cage and cover her within itself.

"I must maintain a state of control and therefore, I will send you to the Odium Abyss. Maybe it will teach you the truth of how all love ends, in an endless void."

She was tremulous as the darkness wrapped itself around her legs and crawled up her body. As it reached her head, she shook violently in horror.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Man, why do I feel so mean right now? Hmm, eat a piece of cake and get over it.**

**What up people? How ya'll doin? Please don't tell me that ya'll gave up on my story. Get over dat cause I'm back!**

**Oh, yeah. Do not, and I repeat, do not forget to review. Next Chp: The Golden Peaks**


	11. The Golden Peaks

_Next Chapter up: The Golden Peaks/The Yarn Spun Out_

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are too many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_Rated T_

* * *

Timmy sat beside Cosmo, facing the armored Griffon. He was regal as he sat on the golden seat, beside him various spears, swords, and other weapons of war.

"Hello, friends, welcome to the land of the Griffons."

Several of the hybrids shrieked out, akin to that of a hawk swooping down and its caw.

"So, you say that Fairy World has been taken over by an evil unknown entity that has stolen enough magic to turn every Fairy that doesn't have his own power into his personnel soldier?"

"_And Trixie was kidnapped to add to the madness."_

"Yes. We don't even know where he came from, he just poofed out of nowhere."

"I see. I do you supposed we defeat him?"

"Well, it was suggested that we gather an army of other magical creatures that can help in the wage against the army. We were given a list of those able-bodied to assist in our clash."

Timmy didn't exactly know what had come over him. He was speaking like the politicians that his dad always fell to sleep at the couch to. Whatever had come over him, he could care less. He would have talked in gibberish if they asked that very moment. He would save Trixie by any cost.

"I see. With this being said, what would be the battle plans?"

"That is something we have yet to discuss and will only be able to do so once we have all our generals for a Congregation of War."

_Literally_, no idea where it's coming from.

"Okay, when is this Congregation of War to begin and where is it to be held at."

"We need a place in a different universe, a place to council in secret so that we can be assured no one is spying."

"No, I need to find one. You must gather others to help in our impending battle."

Timmy nodded and turned to his shocked Fairy.

"_Man, I so don't have the time for this."_

"Come on, Cosmo, we have to go to the next stop. We can't be late when Radamanthis finds the place. We have five more to go."

Cosmo looked at the list and poofed before the Griffon General.

_His Soul_

Dǣmon-Timmy looked upon the world he had conquered, Fairy World, _his world_. He was quiet as he stared into the waters. They were calm, barely moving, almost thickening. He waved his hand and there was an instant change. He crashed them against the rocks, created tides the size of barns. It only took a flick of his hand and the entire sea froze.

"Flexing your powers?"

Nega-Timmy had walked in, his stoic expression still on his face. He hadn't been there since they had brought Trixie.

"Yes. Where have you been?"

"Also, honing my skills."

"Hmm, is that so?"

D-Timmy looked to the sea again. N-Timmy stared at his master even more, waiting,_ hoping_.

N-Timmy was holding the mirror-sword in his hand within a split second. D-Timmy's hand was stretched out to N-Timmy.

"Fast."

Dǣmon quickstepped right in front of Nega and grabbed the handle of his sword. Nega held onto the blade end before he was being spun around then thrown into the air. Dǣmon smacked Nega with the back end. The ceiling was pretty far from the marble floor, so Nega was pretty far from hitting it. He kept flying until something black flew from his form. It latched onto the blade and Nega pulled so that he could rebound in the air. Dǣmon was too shocked to react so he was kicked to the ground.

He hit it with a thud that cracked the floor, with the velocity that he fell at. Nega also cracked the ground as he touched ground.

"Wasn't it you who told me expect any variable and make sure you are prepared?"

Dǣmon pulled his head up from the crater. His plan was to quickstep, but was picked up from the crater before he could move.

"This was the whip that I created from the Abyssal Shade."

Dǣmon could feel his hatred pulsing through the weapon, the darkness that he used, yet here it was, in the use of another.

"So, my Shade betrays me?"

It shivered from its master's voice and wiggled a little.

"Oh, don't try to butter me up now; it just got fun all of a sudden."

He slashed his blade onto the glowing black whip, cutting it in half and freeing himself. The Shade only jiggled a little before reforming itself. It was on.

They were at it, slashing, whipping, cutting, throwing, stabbing even, Dǣmon and Nega clashed each other. The magic that pulsed around the room created breaks in the floor marble, shattered the glass, and the ceiling began to split. Just as the first piece of it fell, Dǣmon and Nega divided from each other, the rock falling in between them.

Dǣmon waved his hand across the room and all the crumbling came to a complete stop, right in midair. Another wave and the catastrophe fixed back into place as if it had never happen.

"Find Christopher and send him to my chambers. He must also be ready for the battle that will begin. He is to be leading the front lines, of course."

_Her Heart_

Trixie had her ears covered and shivered under Timmy's voice. Ever since she was kidnapped, there was one bad experience to another and this was the worst of them yet.

"_I died because of you. I come to save someone as selfish as you and what do I get? A sword in my chest."_

She knew that it wasn't really him, but the voice was pretty convincing in that it sounded exactly like him.

"_I should have asked Tootie to be my girlfriend. I deserve so much better than you."_

Trixie heard more of her thoughts in his voice, the thoughts she kept hidden in the deepest recesses in her mind. They had become more prominent recently due to how she had been kidnapped. She hadn't heard her most feared thought yet, but she was assured that-

"_Trixie, the freak that acts like a boy."_

Nope, there it was and it was only worse that it was in his voice. She cried into the darkness she sat in, her hope dwindling.

_His Heart_

Fruit trees. That's all Timmy could see for the past mile and they were short fruit trees too.

"What's with the short trees?"

"The Unicorns wouldn't exactly be able to reach them if they weren't."

"Unicorns? We're here for Unicorns? Unicorns aren't able-bodied for war."

"Have you seen a real Unicorn?"

"No, not really."

Timmy continued his walk down the silver-pebbled road. The grass was sharp and dewed with very syrupy water that when Timmy touched some, the grass itself stuck to his hand.

As soon as Timmy rose over the crest of the hill and when he looked down, his opinion of Unicorns were never the same.

_His Soul_

Chris huffed on the ground as Dǣmon-Timmy stood over him.

"You need to practice more. You have to be least as strong as me. Timothy will have more strength once he comes back."

Chris glared at Dǣmon-Timmy, but still picked himself up from the ground. He sucked the Shade onto his body again. Dǣmon-Timmy beckoned to him.

"Come."

Chris ran at the Master, expanding the Shade at him. The fight was actually insulting, for D-Timmy wasn't using his sword. _He was using his hands_.

"Are you trying, my prodigy?"

"Of course I am, but you didn't make me as strong as you, so how can I possibly defeat you?"

D-Timmy grabbed the thrown darkness and used the momentum to slam Chris into the ground. Chris growled at the failure.

"I created you to be my successor, to surpass me in power. You have the hatred for it, now all you must do is use it. That's why I created you to be weaker, to grow and expand your knowledge and power of the Shade. Now, Try. Again."

Chris got up again and brought up the Shade, not giving up.

"I will defeat you and become stronger."

* * *

**Yeah, I put Unicorns in this story. You'll figure out how they look in the next chp. **

**This is the first story that I made and it has yet to even get to the ending. Hmm, I wonder if I'll have an anniversary for this.**

**Next Chp: Silver Coats and Bronze Horns**

**Until next time, Doragoon/Animaster**


	12. From Universe to Earth

_Next Chapter up: Silver Coats and Bronze Horns/ From Universe to Earth_

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are too many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_Rated T_

* * *

"_He is so…cool."_

This wasn't your regular variety of Unicorn. The beast of silver blood had definitely been girl-a-fied to the extremes and now Timmy knew, these mythical beasts would be excellent additions to the warfronts.

The first steed Timmy caught in his eye had him stupefied. His legs, alike in the rest of his body, were strong, as if he ran since his standing after birth. But what made them war material was the large spike triangles that came from his hooves, two to be exact and front to back. It didn't seem to hinder him, to Timmy; it actually looked as if they curled with each step.

That's not all that held power. His back, starting bulky at his neck, was almost like a shoulder pack that had his glittering coat disappearing into the bronze-colored iron back plate. His rump introduced the golden lion's tail that glittered in the sun.

But what was the most lighting feature Timmy saw in the beast was the mythical horn that, exaggerated in his universe as a swirly spike, was actually harpoon-like in the middle and unattached to it were four serrated knives that X-ed on his forehead, surrounding the harpoon middle. It, like the spikes of his legs and the pack of his shoulder, was a bronze shine.

"These guys are way cooler than the ones girls talk about."

"Told you."

Timmy looked up at Cosmo's know-it-all facial expression and glared at him from the side. The Unicorn had stalked past them, but not before taking a small glance at them. It looked as if the steed looked at them with a curious and confused faced, but didn't stop.

Timmy continued to walk down the hill into the herd.

"A boy. Haven't seen such riders since the Fairies gave us our own world to make sure that humans didn't exploit us as they did our brethren of horses. Once we saw them tame them, the Fairy populous immediately took us away for the fear of losing our race to experimentation."

One of the beasts had stepped up to them once he had stopped drinking from the shining river. He had was alike the one Timmy had saw earlier, but this one had a silver horn rather than a bronze.

"Wait, you guys used to live on Earth, is that why people are confused about what you look like?"

"Yes, but the reason that humans perceive us as a white stallion is, well, you can see the strength that we posses within our bodies."

Timmy could very well see the muscles that rippled under the skin of the not-so-mythical creature.

"Yeah, I can see that on the extreme. What about the horn thing."

"The very first of us evolved from the harpoon middle that had been wrapped around a thick, triangular pyramid to the X structure that you see today."

"Wow, how long have you been living here in on this world?"

"Oh, this world isn't very far from yours by light."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"This is Jupiter, the fifth planet from the Sun."

"Hold on, we're on Jupiter? How can I breathe here?"

"The Fairies, as you can see, set trees onto the planet and set an atmosphere close to the inner rock that you stand on now so that the air can be clean for us to live on since we, also, breathe air. The trees have been magically modified to not need photosynthesis since we do not have a need to cut them down. That also poses my next question. Why has a human stepped land on our world?"

"He is my godchild and we need your help."

"…Come, I can take you to Aurelio and he can speak to you of what we can do in your time of need. We are most generous to the ones who have given us freedom, a world in which to call our own home."

_His Heart_

Timmy walked through the herd, gathering some looks from the beasts while others glanced and looked away without a second thought.

Some of the calves would begin to stalk up to him, but were neighed behind the family group to safety.

"Why are they afraid of us?"

"You are the first human they have seen in centuries. Most Unicorns are immortal so they have not forgotten the capture of horses. They fear for their calves."

"Yeah, I can see their apprehension in trusting me. But I'm only here to ask for help in a war against a powerful enemy."

"War?"

Timmy looked up to see one of the beasts stomp his way up to the group. He looked like an elder steed, his golden horn different from the other bronzes and couples of silvers.

"We cannot allow for involving in human war. We make sure that we never set foot on Earth again."

"Please let us explain. We are not here to ask for help in a human war, but one on Fairy World. Can you please direct me to Aurelio; we really need to talk to him about this."

"I am Aurelio's advisor, Inigo. I make sure that our Cornu Magnus is well-informed of anything that happens within our lands. I have been with him since we have traveled from the Eastern Highlands of Red to here, the North-Western River of Argentum, as we always do when the season of birthing our calves."

Timmy looked to Cosmo.

"What's a Cornu Magnus?"

"It's what you would call a king. A Great Horn."

"Yes and I will not allow you to bother him for he has his own calf he must attend to."

That's all that Inigo said when a steed bigger than Inigo's enlarged size came from a fast gallop into a slow trot, a calf coming in behind it.

"Inigo, my most trusted advisor, how are you this day?"

"Not too well, my lord. It seems a human and his Fairy has come in asking for a favor in helping them in a war."

Aurelio looked toward Timmy and Cosmo.

"Well, they probably must be in much danger if the Fairies need our help after hundreds of years of peace and tranquility."

"Daddy, is that a Fairy?"

"Yes, Neci."

"I've only seen a couple of you in my life. And this is a human?"

"Yes. Come, we must head to the Grano Cavēs."

"Wow, I've never seen a real human before."

_His and Her Heart_

They made their way into the grand sedimentary caves that shined in the golden light of the outer clouds that Jupiter reflected down onto the ground.

Timmy knew that he had oh-so much time before he had to move onto the next world. He turned to Cosmo.

"Cosmo, I wish that I could speak telepathically with Trixie."

"Coming right up."

Timmy heard the poof vaguely, but it was pushed to the back of his mind once he heard Trixie's thoughts.

"_He's better off not with me. He deserves much more. He will die trying to save me."_

"_Trixie?"_

"_T-timmy? NO! Don't come, stay away from here. Don't come save me or you're gonna die."_

"_Shut up! I will save you, no matter what I have to do."_

Trixie let the voices past into her ears, but ignored them all. She listened to the soothing voice of her love.

"_I am coming Trixie. I know that's it's been long, but I won't stop until your safe in my arms again so don't dare give up."_

Trixie held herself and stopped rocking. She allowed her hope to grow again.

"_Your knight in shining armor will defeat whoever kidnapped you."_

Trixie began to cry again, but this time it was due to the hope Timmy would beat the one called Dǣmon-Timmy and be with her again. As she thought this, a light shined through the darkness, cutting through the screaming Shade.

_His Heart_

Timmy and Cosmo had passed through the many worlds and universes to the magical creatures for help. The Unicorns reluctantly said that they would give help only if they saw that the situation was pretty bad.

_Flashback_

_Aurelio stood before the two._

"_We cannot fully help you if this battle is dangerous to our steeds. We will only help if the situation is dire to the point some will die."_

"_But this situation is dire, we truly need your help with this."_

"_The only help I can give at this point is to give you this."_

_He nodded to the bones of a Unicorn, the horn still shining and golden._

"_These are the bones of our greatest warrior. His horn will be of great use to you."_

_Cosmo poofed the horn from out of the bones and formed a staff with it, the x-horn at the tip._

"_Please forgive us, but we can only help with oh-so much."_

_Timmy nodded grimly._

_Flash-forward_

Since then, the news of war had long since passed them. First, they met up with the great birds of fire, the resurrecting Phoenixes.

_Flashback_

_Timmy swiped his head for the twelfth time. They had been walking in the Land of Ashes for over thirty minutes and hadn't spotted a bird yet. That was until the heat grew to feverish heights. And then they saw the mythical bird. Red-feathered, back-slicked with one horn at the head, he had green eyes that burned with wisdom._

"_**Why hello."**_

"_**Woah, are…are you talking to me in my head?"**_

"_**Yes, we have long since evolved to have the ability to communicate telepathically."**_

"_**Do you know why we're here?"**_

"_**Yes. We will send our most powerful warriors into the battle. They will look more humanoid than this, though."**_

"_**That is not a problem, we are very glad that you can give us help."**_

"_**Until then, my buck-toothed general."**_

_With that, he burst into flames, burned to ashes that blew away when the flames increased. Timmy and Cosmo looked on in amazement before poofing out of the heating ground before they, too, burst into flames._

_Flash-forward_

Timmy and Cosmo poofed back to Earth to search for vampires. They were easier than the others, since they came to them, the night illuminating the forest.

_Flashback_

_Timmy looked around the forest, hoping that nothing would jump out at them._

"Geez, Jorgen really knows how to pick em'."

_It only took that thought before he felt fangs prick his neck. It sucked just a little before letting go._

"_AHHHH!"_

"_Hey, kid, stop freaking out. We're here to help."_

_He turned to a woman that wasn't exactly all like the vampires he had seen in t.v. shows. She was actually very beautiful and curvaceous, if he could say so. The man beside her stopped the comment, him being a giant hulk of a guy, but quiet. He smiled slightly, his fangs showing too._

"_Don't worry. We know about the war and we'll help. And try to ignore my mate, he has a sixth sense of humor and likes scaring people. Oh yeah and don't worry about the bite, you won't change into a vamp."_

_Just as they were there only two seconds ago, they were gone in the next two._

_Flash-forward_

Timmy and Cosmo visited the ghost realm and were almost shot. Instead, they met the famous Phantom boy of Amityville.

_Flashback_

_Timmy floated through the ghost realm, Cosmo right beside him. They didn't even see the plasma box that came up from behind them._

"_Haaaa!"_

_Timmy felt wind on his back and turned. When he did, he saw a teenager with silver hair, black suit, and a tail curving the end of his hair._

"_You just can't stop messing with people, can you?"_

_Danny opened a ghost shield to block another shot of green crate. A janitorial man dressed in overalls floated a couple feet away._

"_I am the Box Ghost! Fear me and my crates of evil!"_

_Danny looked a bit dryly at the phantasm. It was obvious that he didn't exactly think much of him. It was only a second later he had blasted him into a door for another dimension._

"_Whew, man that guy's annoying."_

_He turned to the two._

"_Hey, why are you guys here? You two don't seem like ghosts."_

_Timmy was still a bit shell-shocked of seeing that ghosts weren't exactly haunting and scare the bejeezus outta everybody creatures as everybody thought them to be._

"Déjà vu."

"_Ohh, you guys…I know why you're here. You need the help of the Ghost Realm ghosts. Well, we may not all get along very well, but I have been told, there are very special circumstances where we have to unite. _

_All ghosts have the sense of magic from Fairies and we know when something goes wrong since they give us our second chances through their magic."_

_Danny nodded his head and flew away, leaving Timmy and his Godparent dumbfounded from the quick one-sided conversation._

_Flash-forward_

They poofed onto the land of cherry blossoms and lingered into a small clearing, then, right before their eyes, it seemed to widen, to stretch until it could hold seventy people easily.

_Flashback_

_Timmy couldn't believe his eyes as monsters began to, apparently, appear out of nowhere. It was fascinating to think he had lived with these magical creatures for almost all his life and had not known this level of power._

"_Why, HELLO there little boy!"_

_Timmy jumped back from the Japanese fox mask that popped into his face. The one that jumped to his face had long flowing hair and womanly body, but Timmy could be assured, this was no ordinary girl._

"_Uhhh."_

"_Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt cha. If you had come here without a Fairy, then we would have had to eat ya to keep our secret."_

"_Let me guess, you already know what we came here for?"_

"_Yepitty-yep-yep. I'm actually gonna be one of the generals that's gonna meet you at the table. Till then, take this."_

_She grabbed a mask off of one of the stands that had also appeared when the monsters did._

"_We demons would like to give you this."_

_She handed him the Groucho Marx he had long lost a year before when he had battled Crocker. She waved her hand over it and it instantly morphed to that of a Japanese cat mask, the kanji on the head saying Mahou, the English equivalent of magic._

"_Wow."_

"_Yep, demon magic is just as cool as Fairy magic. Just do with it as you did with the Groucho mask."_

_Just like that, she jumped backwards into the crowd of demons that moved around, laughing and stomping. _

_Flash-forward_

Timmy bounced slightly on his bed. For two days, he had to go and encounter many creatures of the day and night, some good, some bad.

"Timmy, Timmy. We just got the new Space Wars II: Battlefield game. You wanna come play?"

It was very odd that his parents would ask him, but he didn't have time. He had to get some rest to meet with the war generals that were to meet tomorrow.

"Sorry, Dad. Maybe another time, I have to get some rest."

"Okay, more playtime for me!"

His father ran out of his room quick.

"Timmy, why didn't you go play with your dad and the new game you have been waiting for two months to come out now?"

"Cosmo, I…can't really have fun if Trixie's still in that place. Only when she is back in this plane, in her bed, or even better, my arms, will I ever be able to have fun."

Cosmo poofed Poof into his arms after he had spent the rest of the day with his still-Fairy grandfather, Big Daddy, just as Timmy fell asleep holding himself and snuggled into his pillow, feeling empty both outside and in.

* * *

**I know this story is taking a long time to finish writing. Man, I'm tired and can't wait to get into bed.**

**Next Chp.: The Circum of Septem**

**Until next time, Doragoon/Animaster**


	13. Circum of Septem Part 1

_Next Chapter up: Circum of Septem, Part 1_

_Okay guys; remember that this is T-rated so the language is going up a little. Children should not copy this. Oh and make sure to look at the last note at the end._

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are too many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_Rated T_

* * *

_His Heart_

Timmy and AJ stared down the large hall of the castle. He hadn't expected a castle, not something that big, yet here it was. AJ came so that he could explain a bit of knowledge in warfare.

"Wow, Radamanthus really knows how to pick a spot."

Cosmo nodded as Poof cooed. Timmy walked on the red carpet into the maze. And to top things off, it wasn't empty. Magical creatures were everywhere. Timmy was so enraptured, he had to ask.

"Cosmo, you know some of these creatures, right?"

"Uhh, kinda."

"Tell me some of them."

"Uhh, suurrre."

"…"

"…"

"…You have no idea what these creatures are, do you?"

"…Nooo."

Timmy sighed and turned to AJ, hoping that he would be a bit of help.

"Well, let's see. Those are sprites, a cousin of wish granting fairies. They dwell almost everywhere. Ground, water, trees, caves. They use camouflage to hide themselves as flowers or insects."

Timmy stared as they floated past.

"Those are centaurs. I see a Bastet over there. Djinns are jumping on the stairs. And if you look closely, there are wraiths in the wall."

Timmy awed in the many creatures, some he had met to negotiate with, griffons, vampires, and unicorns. He had actually bumped into a gnome while walking and apologized.

"_If there were anymore, we would overcrowd this place."_

"So, where are we heading?"

AJ looked up and stared dryly.

"You don't know where to go?"

"It's not my fault, he just said meet him here."

"Poof-poof!"

They all looked at the purple ball point into a crowd of nymphs. Surrounded was a handsome, muscular man dressed in silk, dark purple loose rope-tie pants. He had a poncho on that shone ruby and gold that only went down to the middle of his abs. What really caught the sight was his fiery red hair and emerald eyes.

"Why do I have this feeling that I know him?"

"You do."

The man had been in the crowd one second then in front of Timmy the next.

"I am the Phoenix you saw in the Land of Ashes. My name is Cyrus."

"I'm Timmy. Nice to meet you, this is my fairies and my friend, AJ."

"Hello. Have you met the others?"

"We haven't been here long so not really."

"Well, we will make introductions once we get to the Circum of Septem."

"The what?"

"The table of seven generals, but first, since we are declaring war, we must first all meet with the legendary goddess, Tiamat. We must first have a, well, official declaration of war. She is now channeling powers to bring forth an image for communication of the one we are against.

Once it has been declared, we will proceed into the meeting room. There we can discuss arrangements, formations, weak points and other important topics."

"Wow, I guess we have a lot to do, huh?"

"Yes, all we need to wait for is the-!"

"ROOOAAARR!"

"-bellow from the goddess herself. Come, we have a meeting to attend."

Timmy was hesitant to follow after the howl that came from the core of the castle as was AJ. Cosmo and Poof weren't any less affected and floated slowly.

They made their way across and through the maze of the castle. The finally got to the end of the corridors and found a door large enough to fit a giant. Timmy noticed the door didn't have a knob, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Alright, here it is. Make sure you are polite to the goddess. She is most fearful and powerful, more so than any fairy."

"Okay."

"Also, make sure that whatever you do, you keep your head bowed when speaking directly to her. It does not bode well for those who don't."

Timmy gulped then nodded. He wondered how they would get in when Cyrus walked up and slid his hand on the wood of the door.

It began to implode and break into a great, bright light.

"Would the great commander go first?."

Timmy stepped through, followed by Cyrus, then AJ, Cosmo, and Poof.

_His Soul_

Dǣmon-Timmy could feel forces pulling at his mind. It was pulling him from his throne into a wisp.

"_What the hell is this power?"_

"Daaammniiit!"

He was painfully pulled out of the physical world and into that of the spiritual world.

_His Heart_

Timmy shielded his eyes to keep them from burning. When he looked around, Cyrus was beside him, and the rest of his posse, behind. When he looked to his left and right and saw four other figures. He could see Radamanthus at the far left, then the Cat Girl at the far right. The other two were unfamiliar to him.

A flash of five lights, black, white, red, green, and blue, shone from the center of the weightless room. He had to shut his eyes from the brightness. Once the lights ended, Timmy could only leave his mouth open, to which Cyrus closed for him.

Tiamat sat vast and regal. Her scales flexed as she stretched her wings. Timmy didn't know which head to look to. Her five heads moved all at once, but in different directions.

Her first head reminded him of a regular, fire breathing dragon, red and scaly with broad horns posed straight back from a snout horned up and down and bones that stuck flesh sharp. The blue one was different indeed, horns facing side to side. The neck scales were doubled. The green head had a beaklike snout, with boneflesh sticking out, reminding Timmy of the Loch Ness monster. The black head was full of horns, the most noticeable being the ones on the cheeks facing forward. It had boneflesh alike the green head except they varied in size. The final head, the white one, was all scale. Its side scales were large, even the boneflesh were scale like.

She opened her red mouth and talked, inadvertently breathing fire out her sides.

"Rulers of great magical worlds, kings and leaders, it seems that one of our most powerful magical sources has been extinguished. Each one of you has told of the great warrior that has traveled to each of your worlds and asked to help in this fight. I have seen this one accomplish riddles, fight battles, and defeat evil to save what he loves, even if sometimes he it's cause."

Timmy blushed, realizing that she was speaking of him.

"He is a great warrior of Earth, besides our ghostly specter here. Now, I see a battle before him that will determine the fate of all universes, and yet to him, the only cost of losing is the love he has coveted for years on end."

Timmy nodded, clenching his fists at the sheer magnitude of losing and what it would bring to him and the rest of those who unexpectedly would be thrust into this.

"I have brought the culprit of the one who is responsible, but he is only in spirit. He is only here to give the declaration of war, to either negotiate or agitate. Let go of your emotions and discuss this like gentlemen."

Tiamat glanced at him, with all eyes, as if she knew. He felt a little uncomfortable, but shrugged it off to face his foe.

Tiamat opened her mouths and blew out fire, water, sand, darkness, and light, mixing them until they turned amethyst, swirling and shimmering.

"_You sneaky bitch, how dare you summon me as if I am nothing more than some mongrel you command."_

"I wonder if you have lost your mind. Do not believe that if I decided to cut you down that I have to be right in front of you. I could do so with my mind I so chose too."

"_Hmmph…Would that happen to be Timothy?"_

"You! You son of a-!"

"Timmy! Don't stoop to his level."

Timmy glanced back at Cosmo, who shook his head in a disapproving manner. He nodded then turned back to the image.

"_Ahh, still powerless I see. You must have much more strength if you want to get back Trixie. How is she, by the way? I felt a disturbance in the shift of the Odium Abyss. You communicated with her?"_

"I am going to destroy you."

"Timmy!"

"I'm serious, Cosmo. When I find you, I m going to rip you limb from limb. You dared take what I loved the most and expect to get away with it?"

"_There. That is the hatred I want to see. It feeds me such a great deal."_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and was soon to snap, when he turned to see Cupid in his godly form again. He looked as if he understood.

"Hmm, such a hateful entity."

"_Look down and you will see he who makes this soul quiver with the most rage."_

"That would happen to be the same person who makes you shudder with fear."

"_What would fear do for me if not destroy he? Such an emotion is useless to me."_

"You know. I can sense that you know that if he even gets an inch within Trixie's reach, it will be all he needs to defeat you."

"_Not even their love could beat what I am."_

"Where is she that she cannot be sensed? I have reached out for her love and found nothing."

"_The Odium Abyss is a darkness of my own making. Her love is surrounded by my darkness, but apparently she is protected Timothy's love. Let me amend that."_

Dǣmon-Timmy breathed, letting his energy flow and shake. Then he looked up, directly into Timmy's eyes and opened his mouth.

"AAAAAHAHAHA!"

Timmy dropped to the ground as his stomach clenched. Trixie's voice screamed then sobbed through the mouth of the monster. He wanted to cry. He wanted to just lie there, but he knew he couldn't.

"…Don't expect mercy from my hands. If you will give her none, than expect none from me."

Dǣmon-Timmy stared into his foes eyes and saw pain, but also strength. Not that it mattered, but…it was exciting.

"What is it that you want? Can this not be settled? Need this happen?"

"_I… need nothing and want nothing. I could very well stop. But…I won't. He thinks that all will be better with just a wish. I am not something that you can just wave a wand and think you will come out of this with your love in your arms."_

Timmy didn't let Cupid even start the sentence he wanted to.

"Then so be it. If you want to start something you will not finish, then I will abide by your suicidal wishes."

"_Are you so sure that I will lose this battle? I have much power and you have none. What is the point in fighting if all this will end in your bloodshed?"_

"She is worth it."

They all looked at him, surprised. Even Tiamat, who saw him battle King Crocker, felt that it was useless for him to fight, did not expect such the surreptitious response.

"I kept trying and trying to get her love and now that I have it, I will not let it go. I will not let Beatrice Tang go, even if it costs me my life."

Dǣmon-Timmy stared at him and grinned. So this was what he was fighting for. Not the reformation of Fairy World. Not his fairies. For her…

"_Hmm, okay. Let us see who has the better motivation. This battle will determine whose better, your love or my hate."_

Timmy glared ahead and nodded at the monster

"What do I call my enemy?"

"_I am you. Your very opposite, your opponent, your executioner. I am Dǣmon-Timmy. Waaahaha, AHHHAHAHA!"_

The image faded, leaving the recipients of his cackle disgusted, all except for he who would face him.

* * *

**AHHAHAH-ack. "cough, cough." Whew, a little bit of back up there. Since I got a break, decided ta get up some new chps. Hope this will be good until I get part 2 up. I got my idea of Tiamat from here.  
.com/page/Tiamat**

**On another note, if any of you are fans of How to Train Your Dragon, you HAVE got to read Of Oak, Ash, and Blessed Thistle. God, I love the story and its author. She's been writing since she was ten.  
TEN!**

**Next Chp. of course: Circum of Septem, Part 2**

**Till then, Animaster/Doragoon out.**


	14. Circum of Septem Part 2

_Next Chapter up: Circum of Septem, Part 2_

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are too many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_Rated T_

* * *

_His Heart_

Timmy and A.J. were both being escorted through the hall of warriors to the Circum of Septem by a young water nymph, almost their age. The others had just poofed their ways to the table, leaving him and A.J. He glanced at the warriors that were portrayed in the paintings they passed in the hall. But the moment he saw himself facing back at him, so full of confidence. He could only stand there and stare. A.J. hadn't noticed, gawking at the nymph he had taken a liking to. Which was the same reason he had almost ran into her back when she turned.

"Master Timothy?"

"Sorry and just call me Timmy."

"Okay. We are close in approaching the table. Please, you must keep close or you will get lost. See, Master A.J. has kept up since we started."

"_That's because A.J. would follow you into a brick wall."_

He nodded then snapped his fingers at his friend, chuckling when A.J. blinked as if he had no idea where he was.

They finally reached the end of the maze-like hall with a bronze door in front of them.

"So this is it?"

"Yes. The other generals are waiting."

"Cool. Hey, what's your name?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Timmy rolled his eyes at A.J.

"Essie."

"Nice to meet you, Essie."

"Very nice."

She giggled and walked off, waving. Timmy waved then shook his head at A.J., who was still waving even after she turned the corner. Timmy looked to the doors and wondered how they were getting in. Once again, there was no knob and it didn't fall inwards when they approached it.

"How the heck are we getting inside?"

"How bout you knock?"

Timmy shrugged, thinking it couldn't hurt. He knocked, but couldn't hear a thing inside. It was almost like behind the door was just more wall. He was about to turn away when the door began to break apart like it had done when they faced Tiamat's door. They walked through, but instead of automatically being transported to another room, they were in an almost in between place. They weren't in the room, just a place with only light.

"Where are we Tim?"

"I don't know."

"We should probably wait."

"Why wait? We might as well keep walking."

"Do you see any place to walk too?"

"No, but I don't want to just stand here and wait."

"Alright."

They walked, for what seemed like miles, until the light got brighter. Timmy was forced to turn his back to it and walk backwards, which A.J. immediately followed. They continued walking, while the light got brighter, almost blinding.

"Timmy! It's too bright. We-we have to go back."

"No! Keep going."

Timmy grabbed A.J. and ran. They kept running into the light until finally it blew out, like a light bulb that had no more spark. They found it a relief and blinked a couple of times to make sure they didn't get their eyes burned out.

"Where are we now?"

"I guess we're there. The circle thingy."

Torches lit a hallway and once again they were walking until they reached the large room with the others.

"Woah! Now this is a room."

It was full of weapons of all sorts, though not all were modern. There were swords, axes, javelins, these were middle age ones he concluded. He saw iron arrows and steel crossbows, hand knives, irons whips, and guns. Lots and lots of guns.

"_Yeeaaahh, stayin away from those."_

He looked down and saw the generals staring back at him. He noticed that each was standing under statues of their race.

Radamanthus was standing was standing under the statue of a griffon. Aurelio was in his humanoid form, Timmy realized as he knew for a fact because of the shining golden hair and, of course, horn crown in his head. The vampires were below the vampire statue, the ghost under the flying specter statue, cat girl under the giant, buff ogre statue, and Cyrus under the phoenix statue

"Sorry, Timmy, we needed to make sure that you weren't someone else. Only those of great power can truly enter the table. Come, we have much we need to discuss."

He nodded to Aurelio and stepped to the table, A.J. behind him.

"First, introductions. You know me and Radamanthus. The others would like to make themselves known by their leader. Bartholomew, we don't you begin."

The big buff vamp nodded, his corded neck a large branch.

"Hello, Timmy. I am Bartholomew and my mate, Catalina, though I do believe we have met before. We are the king and queen of the vampire race."

"Yeah, you kinda scared the mess out of me."

"Sorry. We did not mean to frighten you-."

"Oh, you liar. You meant to do that."

"No, I didn't. It was at your insistence."

"Timmy, don't believe him. I should know not too, I've known him for four hundred years."

Bartholomew huffed, but welcomed his wife into his lap.

"Alright, Danny?"

"Hey, names Danny Phantom. As you can see"-

He lifted his floating stream form to Timmy.

"I'm a ghost, well, half ghost. I've been fighting in the ghost realm for a while. I realized Fairy World was in trouble when the ghosts I've been fighting asked for my help. Then I was teleported from the ghost realm to a dragon and I saw the other ghosts beside me, kneeling.

She said her name was Tiamat and told me that the world was in trouble, both Earth and the Ghost realm. I just said I would help to get out of doing chores by telling my parents my principal needed my help with something."

Timmy grinned. Aurelio nodded to the girl.

"Teruko."

The Cat girl with the mask on jumped happily.

"Myyyy tuurrrrn. I am Teruko and I'm a demon or youkai as many from my land call me. I am just a regular demon, but I only come out during parties or festivals, so I'm not your average demon. I'm verrryyy hyper as some say. It's very nice to meet ya. We youkai realized that Fairy World was in trouble when the parties began to stop. So we decided to help to keep the party going strong."

"You're a demon? Aren't you supposed to be scary?"

Radamanthus began to sweat, as did the rest of those there, except Timmy and A.J.

"Well, if you want scaryyyy."

She took her hands, which Timmy realized too late that were claws, and pulled her mask off. She had a small smile and her eyes were so low, Timmy thought her eyes were closed. She then opened her eyes suddenly, which were very cat like, almost too sharp and grinned her razor teeth. She bellowed.

"IS THIS SCARY ENOUGH?"

Timmy and A.J. screamed at the top of their lungs. Poof giggled in the background.

"Put it back on, please! I'm sorry I asked if you were supposed to be scary!"

Teruko put her mask back on, her grin and wide eyes still freaking Timmy out.

"O-okay, next."

"I-I am Cyrus, the phoenix you met before. I am the king and I am ready to bring my troops for battle."

Timmy nodded to them all.

"Thank you, everyone. I could really use some help getting Fairy World back."

They nodded and sat down. Timmy looked to A.J. and sat as A.J. walked around the table, passing out a diagram of the castle.

"What A.J. and I have done is taken pictures of the castle and its surrounding. It is surrounded by Zombie Fairies. What we need is a way to cut across the field and keep the zombies occupied while I make my way into the castle."

Danny looked perturbed.

"You? Won't you need backup when you get in there?"

"Yes, but there can't really be that many people in the castle. I think that only Chris is guarding it with the zombies and when I get into the castle there will only be Dǣmon-Timmy and Trixie. Now, A.J. has a different theory and that there may be more people inside."

"Now there may be, but I can't count on it for sure."

"Why don't you send us in with you?"

"I need people leading the corps. We will divide the zombies into sections and have the five generals leading their own corps."

"We will also have two brigades of element nymphs standing at attendance should anyone get injured."

"So we got five corps and two-thirds of a division."

A.J. just sat there as Timmy pondered. He just has to ask as they discussed.

"Timmy, how do you know all this, with battalions and brigades?"

"When your dad makes you watch two hours of nothing, but the U.S. Army in hopes of getting you to make him enough money for a cruise, you'll pick up on stuff."

"…Your dad is crazy."

"Tell me about it."

"So, you will infiltrate the castle as we battle. How long before the fairies become normal again?"

"Once I can blow that dark wand off the roof and replace it with the golden one, everyone should return back to normal."

They nodded in agreement. Then someone piped up.

"Okay so in the meantime, how should we make sure we don't get eaten by zombies?"

A.J. decided to intervene, seeing as he hadn't said much earlier.

"Well, since they're still fairies, we said that what we should do is make sure to only knock them out. Just slam them on their heads."

"Alright. Now, how should these corps work out? Do we just have each race commanding their own?"

"It sounds like the plan."

Aurelio stood.

"Know that if the worse comes, we unicorns will come to an aid, but we cannot immediately just jump into this battle, so we can only provide the armor that may be effective in making sure you don't take too much damage."

Timmy still felt as if it were suckish they wouldn't be fighting. He needed them, but they wouldn't help unless they were stuck beside a rock, the zombies being the hard place.

"It is alright, Aurelio. Thank you for the help."

He was about to stand also, when they shook their heads.

"Now, we must discuss you. What armor will you be carrying, what will you fight with, Commander Timmy?"

He looked to everyone and also pondered what he would use. He finally got the idea.

"Cosmo, I wish that I had my Santa cape, Mirror sword, Cat mask, jet pack, and unicorn staff."

Cosmo waved his wand, but looked ashen. Timmy wondered about him, but waved it off. The arsenal appeared on his side of the table.

"This is what I got."

Radamanthus looked over the weapons. He wasn't convinced it was enough for Timmy to go fully into battle.

"Pass me over your sword."

Timmy slid the sword to the griffon. He took it and examined it closely. He smirked at the back and opened his mouth. What Timmy saw happen next shocked him. Rad pulled his canine tooth from the socket, placed it on the table, and slammed the back onto where the tooth laid. It flashed from under, turning from light purple to gold. Its edges were razor sharp like a saw. It shined in the mirror before dimming.

"Here, the blade should actually teach your mind swordsman techniques in the matter of seconds of wielding it."

Timmy nodded and watched as Cyrus took his cape and Danny pull shiny disco pants from his bag he brought with him. Bartholomew walked up to Timmy.

"Hold out your hand."

Timmy was hesitant, but didn't cry out when Bart bit him. It just surprised him that it hadn't actually hurt.

"No, you aren't vampire, but you do have a bit of vampire abilities. From my sensing, you can flash yourself from place to place, so long as you know where you are going. You heal faster than average, so getting beat up that would hurt a normal human will seem like mosquito bites."

Danny floated over to him.

"I picked these up from Skulker. He said that they could make any human go intangible with just the slight thought."

Cyrus breathed purple fire onto the cape before he handed it to him.

"The cape should inherit the shielding effects of a phoenix. Maybe now, it can also defend against physical attacks while keeping the magical defense. I think the purple compliments your outfit nicely, right?"

Timmy looked toward the jet pack that hadn't been touched. He looked around and realized that everyone had given him a piece of their race, so he wasn't going to ask for more.

"Poof, poof."

Timmy looked to Poof and his going tuft of hair to see him making his way over. Poof shook his rattle, the magic swirling in the air, poofing onto the jet pack. Timmy watched as the fairy dust settled and looked to the golden wings on the table. They were attached to chest braces that, too, were solid gold. Timmy picked up the slightly heavy pack and smiled to Poof.

"Thanks, Poof. Alright guys, gather our army and march onto the Fairy World entrance. Pack supplies, weapons, and other useless things to get ready for uhh…um, what's the word I'm lookin or?"

"War?"

"Battle?"

"Violent fun?"

"Well, whatever it is, be sure you guys are ready and wait for us to get to the entrance. Cosmo…Cosmo?"

Cosmo was in the corner looking more than worse for wear. He looked as if he would concave into his chest with the way he was heaving.

"Cosmo..?"

Cosmo tossed Timmy a grinning withered looked, before he started to shake and shiver, his body turning black. Timmy knew exactly what was happening.

* * *

**Before someone points it out, I'm sorry this wasn't updated earlier…Like two weeks earlier. It was just that I had a writer's block on how I should, ya know, add onto Timmy's equipment. **

**Ah well, time for the war to begin. Next chp.: Let Loose the Dogs of War**

**Till next time, Doragoon/Animaster.**


	15. Let Loose the Dogs of War

_Next Chapter up: Let Loose the Dogs of War_

_Yeah, decided to give up one more chp. since the other one took so long. That and I had a day off. Might as well have done something productive._

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are too many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_Rated T_

* * *

_His Soul_

Dǣmon-Timmy could very well see off in the distance at Fairy World's entrance magical creatures were beginning to gather. Chris had asked if he should send out some Zombies to rid them, but he waved him off and commanded that they were ready and alert for anything. He was sure from the day ago when he had been sucked from his kingdom to Tiamat's chamber that they would make an appearance soon.

"I cannot wait, Timothy. I can only hope that you don't fall before you get to me. I mean, I would love to see the way Trixie looks after your death."

He turned to the shivering, huddled mass in the cage. Trixie had been whipped, beaten, or so she thought. Her mentality had her thinking she had been abused, the darkness giving her fear, when in fact, she hadn't been touched once.

"Mind break is so fun. I guess you would think so since it's my first time, right Beatrice?"

Trixie could only cry on. The tears hadn't stopped since she felt the pain. Even the cold steel felt like branding on her skin.

"Beatrice? When do you think Timothy will get here? I say in about an hour, maybe two if he gets distracted."

"Timmy…?"

"Yes, the love of your life. He is coming to rescue you."

"He's coming to rescue…NO! Please don't, Timmy, I'm not worth it. Please don't come."

"Too late. He is making his way to the fortress as we speak. Chris will be the first to face him, isn't that delightful?"

"Please don't kill him, please…"

"I am sorry, but this is how life works. I can only imagine the look on his face."

Dǣmon-Timmy went over to his iron table to check his arsenal.

"Let's see. Steel Floss, check, poison Easter eggs, check, Anti-Cupid Arrows, check, Shade cape, check, Shade jet pack, check. Everything's here."

He shut the lights, the king chamber of Horrendous Castle now pitch black. Dǣmon-Timmy slipped over to his bed, right under the covers. He rested, alert to the slightest sound, but able to recharge his body should the need arise.

Trixie bounced lightly on the bed in the cage. She fell to sleep crying, her eyes bloodshot. She whimpered as even in her dreams, she was tormented.

_His Heart_

Timmy also was unable to get a full night's sleep. He was in his bed, the android he had been using to keep his mission a secret from his parents working perfectly. He had made it back after he had Jorgen pick a Zombie-fied Cosmo. He didn't realize that as he progressed with using his wand, he was using contaminated magic. Timmy had forgotten the reason Fairies were affected was because of the Dark Big Wand. He apologized to the maniacal grinning Cosmo. Cosmo had only panted like a dog in response.

Now, he only had Poof, who was fairly calm, even after losing both his parents for the meantime.

Timmy tossed and turned in his bed, the nightmare going through his mind ravishing him.

"_Timmmyy!"_

_Timmy saw Trixie as he fell to the ground. He saw a sword. Lightning and thunder with icy rain. Six dark figures he faced. Screaming and battle cries, some evil, others, good. A hooded figure. Oval sword…getting closer…feel cold wind…intense pain…warm and wet...blood, his blood…_

Timmy awoke gasping, clutching his chest and feeling if there was a cut into him.

"What was that?"

He panted and sat up. Poof was asleep in the empty fish bowel, save the miniature castle.

Timmy looked out his window and stared at the moon.

"I hope this isn't the last time I get to see the moon this big and nice."

He hopped back into bed with the hopes his body would shut down so that he would be ready for the taxing battle he was to face tomorrow.

_His Heart_

Timmy looked on the table of his arsenal. He clearly noted he barely had any actual weapons. Beside the spear or sword, most were just for shielding or moving. Poof was floating off to the side, gnawing on Jorgen's binky.

He set his pink hat on his head and grabbed the mask to pull on first. It fit to his face perfectly with no sliding like the Marx mask did.

He pulled the chest brace wings down on his head and as soon as they settled, it was as if they glued to his body, affixing themselves until the accommodated his chest, then turned amethyst. The wings that were gold now were pure white. He could actually feel them, as if they were extra appendages.

"Hey, Poof, nice wings."

"Poof, poof!"

He plucked the unicorn staff from the table and turned it over a couple of times. He hadn't really got to look at its awesomeness before so he was taking the time to appreciate. He realized there was a sliding button and when he pushed, the staff broke down until it was the size of a baton. He grinned.

"And here, I was wondering how in the heck I was gonna get this on me."

It magnetized when he put it close to his body and set to the chest brace to the back, odd considering the brace moved as if it were rubber.

He clutched the pants in his hand and looked down on his legs. The pants were kinda big.

"How in the world am I going to be able to put these on?"

He lay down and tried pulling the pants up. When that didn't work, he stuck one in first and then the other, hoping it would help. It landed him on his back and Timmy could only look pitifully at Poof.

"A little help, godbrother?"

Poof shook his rattle. Timmy turned upside down in the air and the pants slide right on.

"Thanks!"

He tied his cape round his neck and flipped his mirror sword onto his pack on the holster. He nodded to Poof, who wished them to the entrance of Fairy World.

_Her Heart_

Trixie looked as Dǣmon-Timmy conversed with the grey Timmy and Chris. She felt dread, knowing why they were conversing. This whole…week, she supposed had been nothing, but terror, so much so, it felt as if she had been stuck in this cage for months.

"Why me? I know I've been mean…well, overly mean to Timmy, but does Karma really have to be such a…a-!"

"Such a bitch? Stop being such a hypocrite. You should have known something like kidnapping was going to happen. Knowing that the person you love in the whole, wide world is coming just to get killed is just the icing on the cake."

Trixie glared at Chris. She knew her glare would waver if she continued to stare at this boy. She was already afraid of him; she didn't need another reason to be more afraid.

She sighed as he finally left her. He and the grey Timmy were leaving as Dǣmon-Timmy clicked on his monitor. It came to life to show him right outside the castle. She could see Chris making his way through the crowd of dark beings that encompassed the entire castle front.

"Oh, Timmy, please don't come."

Her prayers were unheeded as she saw on the other side of the floating clouds, a mass gathering out of the building stalks.

_His Heart_

Timmy marched with the army he was leading right behind him. All were in sections, each glowing with golden unicorn armor. Behind them were the nymphs waiting beside the building so that they need not get hurt.

Timmy glared straight ahead, right at Chris' smirking face. Behind Chris were the massed thousands of dark Fairies.

"_All those Fairies, all those children without them, wondering what to do. I…I'm ending this!"_

Radamanthus clutched the side of his arm and he looked up.

"My men, they fear. Give them a little pep talk."

"Pep talk? Wasn't that something you should have done?"

Rad looked abashed and embarassed. He huffed.

"Alriiiight."

He turned to the army he built. The war he needed help in defeating, he had amassed thousands of his own soldiers.

"Here it is dudes! The war is in front of us! Look and see, it's real. You can't be afraid, can't show fear to these guys."

He looked back.

"They will try to crush us. They will try everything to leave us dead and don't deny it for the truth. If anyone is not brave enough to stand against this then turn back."

Some looked and saw the stead fast determination of their brothers in arms. They soon, too, looked forward.

"This started because of someone's jealousy. Started because of a false, yet powerful hatred, but we can't just back down and cower in fear. This is our time and we have to make sure we protect our love ones from this maniac lest we allow them to take over everything."

Some nodded, others grunted.

"They wanna fight, how bout we give em one?"

They yelled back.

"Show them what we can do! Fight for the honor! Fight for our families! FIGHT FOR FAIRY WORLD!"

They roared, holding their weapons in their hands. Timmy pulled out his mirror sword and ran, bellowing.

"CHARGE!"

Chris could hear in his head the words he had so been waiting for.

"_Destroy them…"_

He ran to Timmy as the midnight mass behind him burst forward like a wave.

Chris and Timmy continued running in front until he began flying, flapping his wings and moving at an incredible speed. Chris decided to also and flapped the mass of Shade on his back to fly.

Timmy brought his sword down just as Chris bought the blade of Shade up.

Then, the noise of complete clanking of swords, shields and colliding bodies consumed the cloud-filled sky.


	16. The Big Bad Wolf

_Next Chapter up: The Big Bad Wolf_

_Surprised!_

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are too many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_Rated T_

* * *

_His Battle_

Chris and Timmy clashed just as the mass of bodies behind them both collided. Timmy twisted in the air and made a slash for Chris, who jumped back. Timmy brought his head up in enough time to duck when Chris cut across. He yelled over the clang of armor and sword

"Don't waste my time! You aren't getting past me alive!"

"Can it! I'm so kicking your butt and when I done, that fruit-loop upstairs is getting it next!"

"Shut the hell up! Don't you dare talk about him that way!"

Chris raged and slammed his shoulder into Timmy's stomach. He quickly shaped the Shade to look like a bat. He brought it down on Timmy's head, which had no time to move.

Timmy felt something akin to…a tap? He looked up to see Chris' surprised look on his face.

"Dude, you hit like a girl!"

Chris yelled, but couldn't recover as fast he wanted to and had his face slammed with the back of Timmy's mirror sword.

"Hah! Take that!"

Timmy flew up to the crater in the side of the castle where Chris stopped. He waited and wondered if that was it.

"Kuh!"

Timmy felt Chris slam straight into his belly. It hurt without the shield of the cape as he finally figured.

Chris brought his sword up quick, hoping to catch Timmy in the gut. Timmy slide back and took the Unicorn staff from his belt. Chris was caught off guard and couldn't react when Timmy grabbed his shirt with the X-ed spear end and threw him down to the battle-encased ground. Timmy came down automatically and hit Chris with the butt of the staff.

Chris tried punching him only for his hand to meet the back of Timmy's sword.

"Shit!"

Timmy raised his brow, but didn't stop. Chris and Timmy clashed their swords together. Timmy would slice, Chris would side step. Chris would cut, Timmy would duck.

Radamanthus looked to Timmy and was sure he needed to help. He would have to get pass the giant mass of zombies first. Radamanthus slapped and kicked at the gnarling teeth trying to bite him. He was seriously getting pissed.

"Criiii!"

He looked back to see the zombie trying to get at his feet. He punched the blackened fairy right in the face.

"Next one of you bastards try that again and I swear, I will take my foot and ram it up your-!"

He didn't have time to finish that thought and kicked at the zombies trying to get at him.

Bartholomew round housed the few zombies at his feet, dwarfed by his tall frame. When one tried to sneak behind him, he only had to turn and it floated away, sweat streaks running down its face. He smirked.

"Cowardice Bring on the hell!"

Danny flew up, the zombies not far behind him. He blasted one shot at them, scattering their bodies. One had been sneaky, but Danny phased right before he chomped. He possessed the fairy behind him and started biting the other zombies back.

Cyrus flipped over a crowd, took some of the creatures in his arms, and threw them into the clouds. He heard something like a loud crack and was satisfied when the bodies stopped moving. Cyrus punched, but hadn't noticed when one of them had gotten to his side.

"DAMNIT!"

He hadn't bit hard enough to draw blood, but that didn't mean Cyrus was too happy.

"That hurt you son of ahhhhh!"

Cyrus went on a rampage, punching and kicking any and every one of the things surrounding him.

Teruko was having her own little party, pounding and stomping on the creatures surrounding her.

"This is fun!"

She screeched in one of their ears and it fell to the ground, knocked out. She giggled and jumped when one had tried to make a grab for her. She stomped on its head and cart wheeled out of the crowd that had amassed around her, twirling her way out.

Timmy huffed as he separated from Chris. Chris panted as he faced his foe.

"You are getting to be even more annoying than needed. Why don't you die?"

Timmy shook his head and ran for Chris again. They flew for each other, but Timmy was slowed by the Shade that had been able to attach to his body. Chris took that time to slap him into the air from the ground. Timmy flipped in the air, but saw Chris coming and was able to block the slashes made towards his person. Timmy cut into Chris' leather jacket, the jacket shivering before repairing itself.

"Dude, there is something seriously wrong with your jacket."

"Ohh, you mean this?"

Chris let the Shade fly from the coat sleeve, heading straight for Timmy.

"Yeah, that's it!"

He tried to make a run for it, but the darkness wrapped around his body. It continued from his feet until it made it to his head.

He looked to Chris and felt fear as he saw a victorious smirk.

_Her Heart_

"NO!"

Trixie watched as Timmy was consumed in the same darkness she had been in. She hoped that Chris wouldn't do that, but she could only watch in horror and wai-!

"Oh, the show isn't over. Care to see what's happening inside the darkness?"

She shook her head, and heard Dǣmon-Timmy's disgruntled huff.

"Oh well, I'm watching it."

The monitor turned completely black.

_His Battle_

Timmy looked around, hoping to get a glimpse of some light.

"Nothing…"

He felt around and still came up short.

"Timmy."

He turned to see Chris standing a couple of meters from him.

"Welcome to the Abyssal Shade! Make yourself at home because you are going to be awhile."

Chris ran at him the same time he did. Except, he didn't budge and took a kick the in the stomach for it.

He looked down at his feet and saw the darkness grabbed onto him. He finally remembered that it was the same one that had been in Trixie's room. He flapped his wings harder in hopes that he would be able to get into the air. They accidently slapped against each other and sharp, knife-like feathers cut into the darkness. It hissed at him and fell away from his pants.

"Holy crap, where's my feet?"

He hadn't noticed before, but apparently, when he put the pants on, his entire feet just disappeared. But he could feel them.

"_Now's not the time to get freaked out. Where the heck's Chris?"_

He flew up and looked around. Chris had been here just a second before, where was he now?

"Got chya!"

He slammed into Timmy's back and flew away. This was going to be hard if he couldn't get a light.

_Her Heart_

Trixie saw as Timmy was slammed into from behind and from the side multiple times.

"_He can't see. How can he fight?"_

"_You could always wish he had light…"_

"_What the…?"_

She heard a voice in her head, one that she was sure didn't belong to her.

"_Wish that he has light. I might just be able to give it to him, but you must hurry!"_

"_I…I wish Timmy had light to see!"_

_His Battle_

Timmy saw his mirror glow from his hand and held it up. It almost seemed to cut through the darkness, the Shade hissing at the light. He saw Chris coming from the side and whcked him a bruised lip.

"What da?"

Timmy chuckled at Chris' new speech impediment. He held his sword on his shoulders cockily.

"Now what? Gonna cry to daddy?"

Chris twitched. This boy was grating his nerves. He was ending this, now!

"So you wannn play hard baw. Wew, I can pay hard baw!"

"Man, I have no idea what you're sayin."

Chris growled, almost inhumanly. He dropped to the ground and let the Shade consume his body.

"Hey, are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"

His body contorted and shifted, growing larger and longer, his face almost an unrecognizable mass of flesh. The room turned white as all the darkness was sucked into the creature's body. Timmy flew back a little, his eyes widening. The jaws of the beast opening.

"Hey, Lil' Purple Riding Hood, LOOK AT WHAT BIG TEETH I'VE GOT!"

"AHHHH!"

Timmy flew away, hoping to get away from the monster that had him trapped in nowhere. He turned quickly when he felt breath in his nonexistent feet. He remembered his wings were weapons also and slapped them together when he began running on the floor. They embedded themselves in Chris' mouth.

"ARRGHH! Timmy, don't make me shred you!"

Timmy ran away from the giant beast and hoped he would be able to make it from the monster.

"I'm coming, Timmy!"

Chris finally chomped on his prize, crunching and salivating.

_Her Heart_

Trixie almost was faint when she saw Timmy enter the jaws of the beast. She slid down the side of her cage, hoping to maintain some semblance of sanity. Her eyes watered, but no sound could come from her mouth.

"_Wait! Is that?"_

_His Heart_

Timmy had only thought. He had hoped that somehow the jaws could eat him. When they crushed around his body, he felt just about nothing.

"What the?"

He floated upwards…right out of Chris' mouth.

"Hah! Guess the pants work."

He flew away from the crunching.

Chris let his mouth hang when he saw Timmy appear floating.

"How the hell were you able to?"

"Guess I have way more skills than you."

Timmy decided he stop running and flew straight to Chris. Chris opened his mouth wide, hoping to catch his prey in a mistake.

Just as his jaws came crashing down, Timmy sliced the upper half, cutting some dark teeth with his still glowing mirror. The Shade shivered, but instead of reattaching itself to Chris' body, it fell to the ground in a useless heap

Chris snapped down, but Timmy was able to slip through one of the cracks were the teeth were missing.

Timmy was sure that he had escaped, but wasn't able to escape Chris' elongated tongue. His leg was caught in the drooling appendage and sucked back, where he was swallowed into the belly of the beast.

_Her Heart_

Trixe gapped her mouth. She had been rooting for him the whole time. When he cut Chris' teeth, she had hoped he would be able to do more damage, yet instead, he was swallowed whole like juice.

Her eye twitched. She wasn't grieving any longer. No, she was pissed. She wanted to take revenge.

"_Huh, mood swing."_

_His Battle_

Timmy slithered down Chris' throat, the novel sensation making him shiver. He couldn't reach his sword, but he was sure once in the stomach, he was going to do some damage.

Chris licked his chops satisfyingly and sat back on his hunches.

"Guess it's time I get back to the battle and finish the rest of the-!"

His stomach rumbled. His forelegs convulsed and his eyes rolled back.

The answer to his dilemma lied in the bright light that cut across his stomach. It circled his entire waist and he was sliced in half.

Chris rolled out from the Shade. He looked up to see Timmy covered in Shade.

"You ate me!"

"H-how? No matter what I throw at you, you still come back!"

"It's time to take YOUR LUMPS!"

Timmy flew straight for Chris. Chris tried to cover himself in the little still-moving Shade, but Timmy cracked the glowing mirror glass against Chris' chest.

The soldiers battling below the ball of darkness looked up for a moment, when the ball exploded, Chris flying out to the side of the castle, his body unmoving on the ground.

Timmy was stationary in the air, regal in his gloried form.

The magical creatures roared at his victory, continuing their attack against the zombies.

"Dǣmon-Timmy, you better get ready. I'm coming for you Trixie!"

Timmy flew into the entrance of the castle, ready to dish out a bit of retribution.

* * *

**How was my first fight? I like to say, it was pretty okay, not as epic as the last one's gonna be. Review guys!**

**Next up: the Beastly Maiden**

**Till next time, Doragoon/Animaster out!**


	17. Beastly Maiden

_Next Chapter up: The Beastly Maiden_

_I know some of you are probably wondering, where the hell did you run off too? Well, that will be explained after the chap. If you just want to read, look down._

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are too many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_Rated T_

* * *

_His Battle_

Timmy flew into the castle. It was pretty drafty and dark. He flapped in the air, not trusting the ground as it looked excessively pitch black.

He headed forward, flying through the hallway. It twisted and rounded about until he came to a ditch. On the other side from about a high school football field away was the other side.

Timmy inspected it, not seeing much, but complete darkness. He flew slowly, just heading into the ditch when hot magma spurted out in great waves, blocking his view and process of proceeding. He yelled when the hot rock dripped from the tall tower onto his arm.

"Damnit!"

He flicked it off, but it had stayed on long enough to give him a second degree burn. Oddly enough, the columns of lava shortened to where he could just fly over them.

When he looked up, though, he saw that the ceiling was moving. The black ceiling.

"Crud. There's that black stuff Chris sprayed on me up there. Who knows what that'll do to me?"

He glanced to the lava and back to the Shade. He knew what he was going to have to do.

"Alright, time to see what these babies can really do!"

He sped into the sandwich of complete destruction. The columns spurted back up once he made his way into the danger. He increased his speed, but the ceiling Shade had apparently other ideas. It shot out from the ceiling, trying to grab onto Timmy with a dark hand. He hadn't noticed it was coming for him until the last moment where he pulled back. It grabbed air and he rounded it to make sure he didn't get stuck in the goop.

He turned and circled, whirled and flipped, evading both the flaming sediment and clawing appendages. Just as he was about to make it to the other side, a column of lava and hand of Shade were coming from the top and bottom.

"Ahh, crap."

He increased his speed, flying as fast as the wings could carry. The lava roared and the Shade screeched, both trying to distract him from reaching his life-saving destination.

"AHHHHH!"

Time stopped. He, in-between both the black and orange light, screamed his lungs. Then, a loud crash from the colliding forces, and a screaming from the Shade as it felt the effects of the heat. Timmy rolled onto the ground and got up, just in time to see the columns almost disappear and the Shade begin to slither…right into the hallway he was heading.

He ran for the retreating black and came face to face with the last person he would ever see.

_His Soul_

Trixie sat back from her latest hyperventilation of fear. She should be used to it, but seeing Timmy in danger was more than enough to get her blood running cold.

Dǣmon-Timmy watched with a cup of soda in his hands, slurping away. He knew who was up next.

It was disappointing that Chris had lost, but not unexpected. He knew Chris wasn't ready. He would just have to train harder once his queen made her place.

_His Battle_

Timmy looked up from the stairs he had been climbing and saw an 1850's southern bell dressed little girl. She was about his age if a little younger. She was turned from him and his sight.

"Umm, excuse me? Who are you? Did you get captured or sumthin?"

Timmy was concerned. Her arms seemed to be shivering, as if she were crying. He heard mumbles and walked into the room, not fearing the darkness anymore if she was okay on the ground.

He stepped just about into the center of the room, when the girl twirled around. Her face was in the dark.

"Are you alone?"

She shook her head. He sighed in relief. At least he wasn't going to have to save a whole bunch of people. But just as he went to walk to her, claws fly from her hands and wrapped around his bode.

"What the hell?"

The girl chuckled.

"Well, Timmy, guess you fell for that trick faster than expected."

Timmy flicked his ears to the voice speaking to him. He had heard that voice yell so many times in his years of life, they couldn't be of more recognition.

"T-tootie?"

"Yes, Timmy. Or should I say, fake Timmy!"

She flicked her hands and the chains from the claws rolled onto his body tighter. He groaned in pain at the crunching of his lungs and ribs.

"Wh-what are you talking about, "fake Timmy"?"

"Well, the real Timmy told me that you were just a body stealer. That you switched bodies with him and took over his life."

Timmy could only look in exasperation. Was she really this dense? Who would believe that?

Timmy dissimilated and walked over the chains. Tootie was surprised and growled as Timmy walked straight past her without so much as a glance to her.

Just as Timmy was starting his way upstairs, Tootie screamed in rage. She swung her chains towards his body, the claws wrapping around his waist. She swung with force he never knew she had, his body hitting the head of the doorway he had come out of. He fell to the ground in a heap, moaning.

"How dare you! Don't ever turn your back on me. You will come with me whether you want to or not!"

Timmy glanced up and saw complete hatred in her eyes.

"_She's serious. Crap."_

Timmy got up and tried to break free. Instead the chains tightened. Tootie gave another swing, his body hitting the side of the wall of the large room.

Timmy was soon realized he wasn't going to get out of here without at least putting up some type of fight.

He flapped his wings in hopes of catching Tootie off guard. She jumped back and loosened her chains, not noticing Timmy slip out.

He flew down and made a swipe at the black-dressed adversary. Tootie growled then stuck her claws into the ground. Shade began to fly from her wrists around her body.

Timmy tried to make it out before the Shade could fully grow, but just as he was making his way to the door, the Shade proved quicker and blocked entry.

"You aren't leaving! Not without my PERMISSION!"

"Tootie, you have to stop this."

"Why? Real Timmy is upstairs and once I give you to him, I can have the love of my life. I can have a boyfriend that loves me and doesn't want to throw water balloons at me!"

"How do you know that he's real? How do you know he isn't just lying to you so he can use you?"

"I don't, but I know I can trust him! I know you're not real!"

"Then…then let me prove it to you! Ask me something only the real Timmy would know for a fact!"

Tootie glared at him then around the room, trying to come up with the best possible question. She was struck with inspiration.

"What is my real name..?"

Timmy widened his eyes. She had only told him once, not really liking her first name that much.

Tootie knew she had him. Only the real Timmy knew her name and when she saw him widen his eyes, she had him trapped.

"Your name…"

"My name is the one thing that no one, but my family and Timothy Turner knows. The real Timothy Turner."

Timmy didn't know what to do. She was a girl, one that he really thought of as an annoying cousin that had a crush on him. He couldn't fight her. And he couldn't remember that long ago.

He bowed his head in guilt. This girl had only wanted from him what he wanted from Trixie and now that he had it, he felt complete. She had secrets that only he knew about and she trusted him for it. But before, she had feigned ignoring him. The way he ignored Tootie.

"I'm sorry, Tootie…I know I should have been a better friend than the jerk you had to put up with. I'm so sorry, but you have to let me go. I'm just a crush you can get over. Someone very dear to me is at the top of this castle and I have to save her. I know you don't believe me, I know that don't want to. If I were in the same position, it would blind me."

Tootie sagged her shoulders.

"You have to understand. I…I made so many mistakes in the past. Ones that I wish I could go back and change…But what happens in the past can't be changed, just like we can't change what will happen in the future. We can only acknowledge our mistake and move forward."

He looked up and pleaded.

"Please, Tootie!"

She looked around. What was she going to do? This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to bring Timmy back his body, but now, she didn't know if that was the real Timmy. She wanted to believe that, but the way this one spoke to her, it was as if he knew.

"**Don't believe him…I love you and I am real. That kiss we shared was real too, wasn't it?"**

She could hear the Timmy from upstairs in her mind. He sounded so melodic, it was enrapturing.

"**He tells lies and deceives. Please, don't false truths to cloud your judgment."**

She shook her head. Then with clarity, asked.

"_What's my real name…?"_

She didn't hear anything.

_His Soul_

Dǣmon-Timmy growled. She was just supposed to believe him, not ask questions. He didn't know her enough to know her real name. He knew she had enough rage to be queen; everything else could come after Timothy's defeat. He was stumped at what to do. Answering her meant answering her question, one that would define what would happen.

Timothy was right, what will happen in the future, only fates knew for a fact.

_His Battle_

Tootie sat stock still. He hadn't answered her. He didn't know either.

"Ah, ah, AHHHHH!"

She summoned the Shade from the ground, the darkness expanding around her. Up from the black formed Tootie clones. The only things visible were the bright yellow eyes and sharp fangs from the mouth.

"No one knows my name?"

Tootie sprung her claws from the ground and pointed to Timmy.

"Bring him to me…alive or dead!"

The clones jumped at Timmy, snarls and growls coming from their mouths. He rolled to the left and swung his sword at the two Shades springing for him. The screamed horridly before dropping to the ground in a heap.

He flew away from the attacking bodies and made his way to an open area.

"Get him!"

The clones flipped over their mistress and swung down on Timmy. He threw up his sword just in time to catch the slash of the clone before it hit him. He kicked one away and jumped over another before slicing straight inside and twisting to make sure it went down without a fight.

He pulled his sword out to the right and cut a head. Black jelly spewed from the neck, rising to the ceiling. Timmy felt a grab on his shoulder and flapped his wings, the feather blades cutting into the wrists. It had no time to screams as Timmy sliced its legs and kicked it away.

Timmy parried and swung with all his might. The numbers began to dwindle though it seemed endless. Finally, Timmy was granted reprieve as he stood before the last one. It was silent; the only thing really echoing in the large room was Timmy panting.

From Timmy's blade a drop of black gunk slid till it reached the end. It fell from the end and splashed onto the ground. The clone ran at him, clawing and scratching, not really aiming.

Timmy dodged and blocked, spun on his heels around the adversary, and sliced down, cutting the being in half.

He breathed heavily and swung his blade out, the black goo splattering on the floor.

Timmy looked toward Tootie. Or where he thought she was. He turned and turned in hopes of catching a glimpse of hair.

"I will get you!"

He looked up and there she was, falling to him. He jumped away as she came down, her claws digging into the ground and blasting chunks of rock to him. He twirled in the air, the sack breaking the rocks into pebbles. When he turned once again, Tootie was on him.

She made a slash, almost rending Timmy into ribbons. He flipped and caught Tootie on her legs with the back of his mirror blade, cart-wheeling her before she could hit the ground. She tumbled to the ground and rolled away. She quickly recovered and threw her right chains to him. He flew in between the metal, flipping and spinning in the air with the help of his wings. He hadn't taken notice of the chains flying faster before Tootie had his throat in her left claws.

He choked as she stuck him to the wall. Her chains flew back to her hand and she crushed her right claw to his arm.

"I HATE YOU!"

"Tootie…"

He couldn't breathe right. She was holding him so roughly, he couldn't get his lungs to work. He struggled against her, hoping for a spot to hit. But the ghost pants didn't have enough space to kick her away, the legs too long.

"THAT"S NOT MY NAME!"

With all the air rushing from his head, he thought back as hard as he could

_Flashback_

_Timmy looked around the school. He had never been in a place so big. It scared him a little._

_He adjusted his backpack and walked through the crowd of kids. He was supposed to make it to the auditorium first so that the Principal, Waxel-something, could greet all the newcomers._

_He bumped into a large back and fell to the ground. He looked up just in time to see a real scary face._

"_Watch were your goin', meat"_

_The kid was way taller than him. He wasn't the same color either. He kinda reminded Timmy of a zombie._

"_I-I'm sorry."_

"_Yeah, I bet you are."_

_He grabbed Timmy's shirt and pulled him up to his level._

"_I don't care that you're sorry! I have a rep to uphold and if you get away, well, that doesn't exactly make everyone think they shouldn't mess with me."_

_He threw Timmy across the hall, knocking some others down. They looked over at him, annoyed, but soon ran as they saw the bully come walking up._

"_I didn't mean it!"_

_Timmy crouched under his arms, when he saw the kid pull back a fist. Just he was sure it was over, a voice squeaked._

"_Hey!"_

_Timmy rose from his position and looked to the little girl with braces. She ran over to him and stepped in front of the big kid._

"_Hey. Move it, squirt."_

"_No!"_

"_Oh, so you want to get hit too?"_

"_You wouldn't hit the sister of Victoria Flannigan, would you?"_

_The kid stopped before he started. If he could grow paler, he would have._

"_I-I'm sorry!"_

_The kid ran away and Timmy looked up from his position behind the girl. He was safe._

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

_He got up. The girl had a gap in her teeth, every single one. She had some big glasses for a five year-old and her outfit was something for a boarding school._

"_Yeah. Uh, tanks, I guess…"_

"_Sorry bout that. That big ole' jerk's a meanie."_

"_What's up with him?"_

"_He was picked on when he got here cuz a his name. Now, he makes sure no one does it to him again."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Francis."_

_Timmy stared at her for a second before busting out onto the floor, laughing his little heart out._

"_Francis! That's a girl's name! Ahahahaha!"_

_The girl giggled too._

_Timmy found some hold on his laughter and got up. The girl shook her head from side to side._

"_So what's your name?"_

"_My name is Timmy. What's yours?"_

_As they walked, the girl got quiet. She turned her head away from him._

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't like my name."_

"_C'mon, it can't be that bad."_

"_I don't like it cuz I don't like the way it sounds."_

"_Well, tell me anyway, I won't laugh."_

"_Really?"_

_Timmy nodded his head vigorously._

"_Okay, my nickname is Tootie, but my real name is Dor…"_

_Flash-forward_

Timmy shot his head up, the air almost gone and with his last breath, he yelled out.

"DOROTHY!"

Tootie stopped crushing his throat, letting loose enough for him to finally breathe right.

"What did you call me?"

"Dorothy…"

She widened her eyes and held him, his body prone due to lack of oxygen.

"Timmy…you know my name…"

Her eyes teared and she grinned.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"**NOOOOO!"**

Tootie heard a distorted voice in her head.

"**Master expects you to take this boy to him personally. We are to abide by his commands."**

"_He is the fake Timmy!"_

"**Doesn't matter! You will do it, because you have no choice!"**

"_I do have a choice. I control you!"_

The voice chuckled darkly.

"**You think that you do. Instead, I allow you to control me. It's you that has no control!"**

Tootie tried to move her hands from Timmy's shoulders. Instead, the Shade from the claws seeped out of the cracks and attached both to Timmy's shoulders and the wall.

"What? Get off! Let go of Timmy!"

The Shade ran up her arms, the Shade moving like a spider up her skin.

"No, stop it, it hurts!"

Timmy didn't know what was happening. Wasn't she supposed to let go?

"AHHHH!"

It burned her skin, almost like hot glue. It was reaching up her body, sucking her into the darkness.

"**You will do as I tell you!"**

The darkness engulfed her body as Timmy could only watch. The claws tightened on his shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Her scream turned into a sadistic laugh. It was as if she had changed into a completely different person.

"Now then, let's get you to master!"

Timmy looked up to see the completely golden eyes of the demon that was shaped as Tootie. The clothes wrapped around its limbs, making it a harder target.

Timmy wiggled around before it could get a real hold of him. He jumped from its grasp into the air.

"GET BACK HERE!"

He spun in the air, dodging the claws, falling to the demon. He couldn't attack it; Tootie was under all that darkness. He had to keep dodging until he could come up with a plan.

He landed underneath the claws, right in front of the demon. The chains grabbed his cape and threw him back. With him still attached, the demon sent him to the ceiling. Timmy fell, hitting the floor with enough force to crack a rib. Instead, he was able to turn on his back, the cape acting as a cushion. Still, it was enough to make his breath fly from his lungs.

"That hurt…crap…"

He was disoriented a little, but could feel himself being dragged.

"Alright, now. I think it's time we stop playing around and get going."

Timmy couldn't get a hold of his bearings and his wings weren't exactly cooperating.

"_How the hell can I beat this thing? I can't even get away from here. Maybe I wasn't meant to save Trixie. How can I save Trixie if I can't even save Tootie…?"_

"_Timmy, wake the hell up!"_

He could hear Trixie's voice. She was yelling at him.

"_I said, wake up! I am not about to let you just get captured! You need to wake up! You have to use that light I gave you if you want to win! Don't give up. I want you to run before you ever think of dying…"_

Timmy shot his eyes wide open. The chains around his body weren't strong enough to keep his arms closed to his body with the help of the golden chest plate attached to his body. He flipped back out of the chain range.

"Don't think you can escape from me!"

He flew to the top of the ceiling, pointing his body straight like a torpedo towards the demon. He was going to end this. He pushed off the ceiling toward the fiend.

"Don't worry, cuz I'm gonna stop you and I'm gonna get Tootie back."

"She is of no importance any longer. I control her and she is my slave. She will do as I say! I will it, she grants it!"

Timmy screamed. He flew wildly around the room in hopes of catching the devil off guard somehow.

"I won't allow you to leave here, not without me!"

It threw the chains at Timmy, letting all of them fly into the air. Timmy dodged them all, phase flashing through all the metal. He flipped over them and slammed his blade into the chains. He wrapped them around and pulled, the claws and black iron gloves flying from the demon's hands.

Timmy, in that moment, was at the blade's will as its sheer power transformed the demonic weapons. The mirror shined in his hands before pulling the chains into the glass.

The demon didn't know what happened. The moment Timmy pulled the claws into his blade, they flashed onto his hands, the blade disappearing in exchange and the mask on his face changing into an iron face band with four peek eyes covering the top half of his face, right above his round nose. His mouth turned to fangs, turning into the beast he captured.

He spun around and stuck the imp to the wall, the claws gorging straight into the wall. The blades glowed white and with his adversary trapped, Timmy roared.

The complete magic of the sound echo paralyzed the Shade. The light coming from the claws began peeling off the Shade from Tootie's body.

Once the Shade fell from her face, Timmy stopped his reverb and the face band changed back into the cat mask. He sagged his arms and pulled them from the wall.

"Timmy…"

"I'm right here."

The Shade plopped on the ground in a useless heap. Soon, it began to move and slithered away to the stairs where Timmy had to leave.

Timmy noticed, but paid no heed. Right now, his attention was mainly on Tootie.

"You okay?"

"Oh, Timmy, I knew you would remember my name!"

She hugged him, mostly choking his lungs

"Can't…breathe…"

"Oh, sorry."

She let him go and he fell to the ground.

"So, uh, you really have to save her?"

"Yeah, Tootie. I…I need to save her. She needs me now."

"But why? Why is she so important to you?"

"I…don't know. I can't explain it, but I know this isn't some crush. She is someone that needs my love because she isn't allowed to have any."

"But I need that love. I can't get mine because my parents are too afraid of my demonic sister to really hold me like I need them to."

"…I can give you only this much. I can only be a brother. But I promise I will be the best brother that you've had?"

He stood, his height looking over hers. He held his arms up, beckoning her to him. She rushed him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"…Thank you…"

"No problem."

He looked down at her and wondered how he was going to get her home. Tootie was thinking of something way different then getting home.

SMACK! Timmy stood red-faced as he touched his cheek where she pecked him. Tootie was off to the side, blushing and smiling.

"At least give me that."

She giggled as he shook his head in displeasure and he rubbed his cheek furiously, causing her to laugh.

"Poof, poof!"

Poof poofed in as Timmy was still rubbing his now red cheek. Apparently he had gotten away from the nymphs' sights.

"Poof! Hey, you think you can do something for me?"

"Poof?"

"Can you try to poof Tootie home for me?"

"Poof poof!"

Poof waved his rattle and Tootie waved before she disappeared. Timmy sighed in relief as he stood beside his god brother. How he was going to explain this to Trixie was a mystery?

"_YOU BETTER TELL ME WHY SHE HAD HER LIPS ALL OVER YOUR CHEEK!"_

His head rung and he covered his ears with no luck.

"_Trixie, calm down. We settled that little piece of trouble."_

"_But, but-!"_

"_But nothing. You got to trust me."_

"…_okay, but if she tries anything, I'm gonna rip her lips off and send them to Japan."_

Timmy smirked. So she was a little possessive, huh? He chuckled at the thought.

He turned his blade over to look in the glass. He saw his reflection before it flashed and showed the claws that were now a dark purple.

Timmy could only wonder where this ability came from and how else could he use it. He could only think on it a little before a roar came from the passage he was supposed to take.

"Well, I guess it's time for the next round, huh Poof?"

"Poof, poof!"

Timmy ascended and with Poof, flew where the echo came from.

* * *

**Dear readers**

**I know I haven't been here for a while. Mostly, it was because I had moved and the laptop I was using had all my documents on it while I was using a different laptop. I know this was an undue hiatus, but I assure, the story will be updated regularly from now on.**

**On another note, I have some bad news guys. It seems that a Fairly Oddparents live-action movie is coming out. What's so bad about it is that Tootie is Timmy's love interest. Yep, we've become the fans that are hoping for something and getting nothing. Ahh well, at least we'll have The Boy Who Would Be Queen, right?**

**So here's the 'Queen's' fight. This, I promise, will be the last one with all the talking instead of fighting. Tell me how it went (please review, can't know how ya'll feel if no one reviews) and I'll make more.**

**Till next time, Animaster/Doragoon out.**


	18. The Arrogant Hammer and Envious Lance

_Next Chapter up: The Arrogant Hammer and Envious Lance_

_Sorry for those who are still hanging on, it's just I feel that no one is actually reading, so I've had this take a back seat to the stories that I have been writing with people wanting more. So, this is more of a chore, but I swear, I will continue till finished. _

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are too many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

_His Battle_

Timmy flew up the stairs, alert for any surprises. His wings flapped in the air speedily, more than ready to reach the top.

He touched ground as he faced the two most hated of his enemies.

Gary and Remy.

"So, I see that Timothy has finally arrived. Guess you passed that magnet-tooth little girl with ease, yes? Don't think yourself so lucky."

"Once we both done with you, Tim-Tim, we're both gunna fight it out ta see who gets Trixie. Although, I already know who's gunna win that."

He smirked pointedly at the rich kid, who began to twitch his eye. The cane he was holding shuddered, but he was able to calm himself.

"Ohh, Gary, don't think yourself too strong. Without me, Timmy here will sure wipe the floor with you."

Gary kept his smirk, albeit, a little forced and he almost lost rhythm with the yo-yo bouncing against above floor. Timmy sighed, not really wanting any more formalities.

"Why don't we just get this over this over with and I kick both your butts."

Remy didn't waste any time in letting Timmy know who had the upper hand. He glided, almost with light speed across the floor, right behind Timmy. He clicked the cane he held, getting Timmy's attention, surprise lighting his face almost immediately.

"Ohh, so you didn't know? We hold that power of the Abyss as well."

Timmy lunged forward, more than jumpy of his foes.

"What the?"

Timmy looked before Remy's arrogant face and back to Gary's excited one. Gary had let the yo-yo hang without running back up the line and yet it still spun. It spun faster and darkness flew from the steps behind Remy. It wrapped around the yo-yo and the plaything grew until it was five times Gary's size, easy enough to crush Timmy, and yet he hoisted the hammer over his shoulder as if it were an empty bag.

Timmy looked forward to Remy and wasn't surprised to find the darkness wrapping the cane in itself as well. It also grew until it was jousting lance with a pointed edge that gleamed in the light. Timmy took out his sword quick, not know where the first attack was going to come from.

It was still and quiet, not a person making a sound. Timmy swallowed hard and felt the sweat riding down his head. A tear dropped from his chin and the moment it landed, Timmy speeded into the air. He swung his sword above him, aiming straight for Remy.

Remy thrusted his lance into Timmy's form. Or so he thought. Instead, Timmy flipped back right before it hit him. He dropped down, right in front of Remy and swung to the left in hopes of catching Remy on his side, but Remy dipped the lance down, the weapons clashing against each other.

"Rem-Rem! If you can't beat him in five minutes with my help, don't dare come in when I'm fighting, got that!"

Remy huffed haughtily, but didn't have the time to rant back. Timmy had slammed the back of the sword into his right and into the wall.

With the dark magic pouring from him, he was able to stick. Timmy flew up and attacked while using his wings to hovering on the wall.

Remy and Timmy were back and forth with attacking, parrying, and counterattacking before starting the cycle over. Timmy could feel the magic from the hammer as Gary jumped up to meet them. Just before he could slam the ol' heave ho onto Timmy, he was blasted back by wing knives.

Timmy tried to get the upper hand on Remy, but just as he parried the lance upward with Remy stumbling on the wall, Gary had ran up to meet them, swung the hammer to the side. Timmy flipped over, hoping to still have time to attack Remy, only to find Remy had cocked the lance behind him.

Remy came for flesh again, but Timmy used the lance as leverage to roll onto it, Gary missing him by the hair as he slammed into the wall.

Timmy used the little gymnast trick to get to Remy fast and kicked him back to the ground, leaving Gary to pull his now stuck hammer out of the wall.

He landed with Remy's prone form and smirked.

"What's wrong, Remy? Can't beat a boy that's poorer than you?"

Gary finally picked his hammer out and joined gravity on the floor, only to have Remy thrown into him. They landed at the far side of the room in a daze.

Gary growled angrily as his eyebrows knitted together in rage.

"Get the hell off of me! You couldn't do the simple task of beating this punk? Let me show you."

He grabbed and hoisted Remy off of him and stood.

"C'mon!"

Timmy ran toward his ex-friend. Gary swung the hammer down, but Timmy instead jumped straight onto it. He took two steps and twisted over it, coming down and yelling in triumph.

"Hah-OOOF!"

Instead of catching Gary off-guard, Gary threw his hammer back, hitting Timmy with his guard down. Timmy slammed into the wall and groaned as he fell. He recovered as he saw Gary coming down on him and rolled to his left. Gary wasn't done, and soon, was able to maneuver the giant weapon into a thrusting position with the mallet sides left and right. Timmy leveraged the oncoming attack by leaping onto the edge and balancing himself on the hammer.

Gary had been so certain he had gotten Timmy, he smashed out through the wall. But seeing the buck-tooth boy atop his weapon, he pulled back and shoved it up to the ceiling, allowing for the outside winds to come through and the weather that had taken a turn for the worse based upon the Daemon king's foul mood.

_His Soul_

Daemon-Timmy growled as his fists smashed into the control panel. His emotions were running amok and the thunderstorm that flashed before the windows was a testament to his anger.

"How dare he send my Queen away?"

"Guess, you don't have that much power over people now do you?"

He faced Trixie and her smug look on her face. She wasn't exactly all that happy that she saw Tootie pecking Timmy, but if that meant losing another foe, she was all for it. She really just wanted him to get to her quick.

"Little girl, do not tempt me to do something even I will regret."

"Please don't flatter yourself. You aren't that powerful and when Timmy kicks those two to the ground, he's gonna flatten you."

Daemon-Timmy let his energy flare and the burst was so enraged, lightning cracked through the windows, striking near Trixie's cage.

"YIIIP!"

She fettered away from the burn spot on the floor before taking a hesitant look to her kidnapper's eyes. She saw how dark they had become to where she couldn't even see his irises any longer.

"I guess I'll just shut up now."

"_Damnit all, Timmy. Hurry the hell up."_

_His Battle_

Timmy flipped off the top and onto the encrusted pole and began running down to catch Gary. Just before he was halfway, he spun and caught the lance that was heading toward him in his arms. He pulled the lance and punched Remy right in his nose, making him let go of the spear and fly back.

Taking one more ring around and he jumped off the trail he was running and aimed toward Gary. Gary dodged just before it hit him, getting the lance stuck in the concrete while the force he put into the hammer enough to make it stationary in the roof. Timmy jumped off the stuck lance's handle and came down on Gary, all purposes for maiming him. Instead, Gary slid to his right and grabbed the handle of the mirror sword with his left hand, pulling Timmy off of it with his right by his neck.

He flipped the sword in his hand, dagger-like, and was going to come down with in Timmy's stomach, but found it kicked out of his hands and into the ceiling, perpendicular with the stuck hammer.

Timmy wrapped his arm around Gary's exposed midsection and slammed him into the ground. He jumped up in time to catch Remy, who was trying to catch him off guard, in his head with a strong kick.

They went back and forth between rallying hits and punches, both parties of good and bad not stopping till one hit the ground.

Timmy twisted in midair and caught Gary right in his mouth, knocking him to the floor. He didn't account for Remy to meet him in the air. He tasted blood as he was hit to the ground, but was able to use the momentum to grab hold of Remy's clutched fist and swing him into the ceiling.

The pompous prince grabbed the stuck sword and came down, Timmy seemingly busy with hlding Gary off. He didn't expect his stomach to get kicked, by Gary.

"What the…?"

Remy fell off the appendage and Timmy quickly grabbed his sword after he spun away. He looked in confusion.

"Ay, if anyone's gunna kill the punk, it'll be me!"

"If that's how it is, then you really must want the Tang girl more than I thought."

Remy pulled himself from the ground and glared at Gary, who looked more than smug. He turned back to Timmy, who held his sword in front of his body. He looked perturbed as he stared his two ex-best friends. They both wanted what he had…but they wouldn't get it. He would let himself become their slave before Trixie became theirs.

"Bring it."

He waited as they quickly sped to their weapons behind him. He didn't even flinch as they finally were able to pull their weapons from the ground and ceiling. He waved Gary off and motioned Remy first.

Buxaplenty rushed for his foe, but was completely off guard to the force Timmy was pushing back with. Timmy slashed and hacked, twirling his sword in his hands easily and ducking when Remy jousted. Remy's final thrust was met with one more kick in his stomach. He flew back, Timmy on his heels.

Remy hit the wall, but Timmy had all, but ignored him and was focused on Gary and his hammer. He jumped and rolled side to side, moving closer to the iron pole Gary was holding.

"You aren't gunna win this, Turna. Understand?"

Timmy merely shook his head and jumped forward as Gary came down. He rolled over the pole and backhanded Gary into the same wall Remy had been in. He looked around for the white suited boy, but heard him instead.

"I got you! I finally got you!"

He looked up and saw Remy coming fast. He wouldn't be able to move fast enough with how close the lance was coming. He thought quickly and grinned from ear to ear.

Just as the lance was in range of his head, he swung his sword up and cut the lance as Remy was coming down. It split down the middle right to Remy and his surprised face. Timmy didn't give him enough time to react as he punched him in his mouth, knocking a couple of teeth out. He smirked as Remy flew into the stairwell and heard every bounce.

"Ay, Turna, got a gift for ya."

Timmy turned to face his imaginary ex-best to see him holding his hammer right above his head. His arrogant face promised pain.

"Let's see you cut this!"

He slammed the hammer down quick, the hit making contact. He laughed as he slackened his hold on the pole.

"Finally, I get this! I finally did what no one else could, I-!"

He heard a whirling. It was coming from the hammer and as he tried to pull it away, it felt stuck.

"What the…?"

He flew as the hammer twirled in the air. As he was able to jumped away from the spinning pole, he actually caught the sight of Timmy underneath the hammer. He had used his sword as a shield and was now sucking the weapon into his.

"Not cool."

Timmy finally sucked it within his sword and let the change happen. His sword turned to a miniature form of Gary's hammer, just the right size for a 5 ft. eleven year-old.

Gary shook his head in anger and yelled.

"NOT COOL!"

Timmy flew to him fast and balled Gary in his face, hitting him hard enough to send him flying out of the hole he made. He leveled his now Viking helmet on the top of his head before turning it back to the cat mask and his sword reformed.

"Well, that's that."

He shook his head as he walked to the doorway to the next room. God, what else could happen?

**Huh, I would have rewritten this, but I'm kinda a lazy bum so yeah.**


	19. The Null Doppelganger

_Next Chapter up: The Null Doppelganger_

_I have reemerged! Grow Up Timmy Turner has made me rebelieve in hope Timxie will happen. There are many Fairly Oddparents universes and this is just another one that happens. They can't just give us that and not at least show a little Trixie love too._

_Disclaimer: Owning Fairly Oddparents is not my job. There are too many responsibilities with it. And, I'm not sure I could make it as funny as Butch Hartman._

* * *

_His Battle_

Timmy sheathed his sword on the wrapped unicorn staff and slowly made his way up the silent corridor. He was hesitant to go up anymore with the many opposing forces he faced this day. He was actually coming to a tire of his body, but his mind was more focused on facing the kidnapper of Trixie. He kept his eyes open out of shear force, but couldn't truly understand as to the reason of this. He felt great and pumped as of after facing Gary and Remy.

He was breathing hard behind the Japanese Cat mask and was unsure if he could make another flight of steps without falling out into sleep. He praised every deity he knew as he reached the top of the steps. Who he faced wasn't someone he thought he would ever see in his life.

Nega Timmy stared emotionless at Timmy. He was in his Nega-Cleft costume, but his face was uncovered, so instead, left the leotard in place. He looked into Timmy's eyes and Timmy shivered, freaking out at how cold they were.

"Hello, Timmy."

"W-who are you?"

"Nega Timmy, Nega Cleft, Nega whatever you want. Just know it's me who will take you down."

Timmy actually took on a expectant face.

"Why? Cause your master said so?"

"Well, actually, if there's one thing I can say about my 'master', it's that if I had any emotions for him, it could very well be hate."

Timmy turned confused as he asked. "Hate? Why would you hate him, you kinda are taking over the universe with him."

"It's simple really. I don't want to be someone's knight, to be used in their battles to win wars. I want to be my own person, but instead, I'm a wish he made and therefore, am to do his bidding." Nega-T shrugged nonchalantly, as if the whole conversation was a bore and he just didn't care one way or the other.

"So why fight me?"

"Truthfully", Nega-T looked at his gloves for a second before turning to face his counterpart to answer, "I would be bored if he were to kill you. I want at least this fight before we go about overrunning the universe with our limitless supply of zombie magic. Did you know with every zombie fairy, the shade grows? Take these two for example."

Shade sprouted from the floor and flashed light before conjuring up a screen that showed Cosmo and Wanda in containment tubes Jorgen set up. They floated aimlessly, not moving as their eyes were completely blank. Timmy flinched as he saw his best friends locked up like animals.

"The longer they stay zombies, the more shade they provide. Putting it simply, shade is like dark magic, but instead of the unlucky magic Anti-Fairies have, Zombie-Fairies are impure and therefore, don't give useful magic. The magic that comes from them turns into an entity itself and adds to the Abyssal Shade, the darkness that hides in the corners to stave off the light.

Interesting concept, actually. Only those who control dark magic, or are made of dark magic, have the ability to summon the shade. And would you like to know the best part? Even though they're zombies on the outside, inside, they still retain their fairy composition, and are conscious to what happens outside of their bodies, even though they have no control. Sucking out that continuing magic from their bodies, well, you've seen how much that hurts."

Timmy glowered at the look alike before him, no that Nega-T could have seen it behind his mask. But his shivering form was a certain indication to his rage and he unsheathed his sword in the wake of an ensuing battle, one he wasn't holding back from.

Nega-T looked at him from the side, turning away from the screen. He sighed before cracking his neck.

"Of course, get angry. Humans tend to make more mistakes that way. You think you can face me? That would be the biggest mistake you could make."

The shade moved off the ground and onto his hand, wrapping around his hand before slipping off, a whip remaining in his hand. He brought it behind him and tensed his shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

The whip snapped like lightning and it took Timmy every ounce of speed he had to dodge the blow

_Her Heart_

Trixie looked dryly at her captor, a cynical smirk rising on her lips.

"Well, what do you know? Not everyone actually likes you."

"Oh no, I knew he hated me, but what could he have done? Frankly, if Timothy wins, I really couldn't care less. I actually hope they'll just destroy each other. One less person I have to worry about."

She shook her head at the dark entity before her.

"You have to be the most disgustingly hateful creature in the universe."

"Thanks, I try. Took a book out of Lucifer in _Constantine_. Love the movie, but the ending could have been better. I mean, we all knew he would have started smoking again, but they made him eat gum. Who eats gum?"

"Um, people who don't want to die from cancer. The movie was great and just because we're talking about it, I plan to go home and watch it after all this."

"Oh, please. If I had all the copies in the world, I'd burn all, but one and I'd only watch it once a year. While I'm drunk."

"Wow, you're just as cynical as John was."

"Oh shut it, watch Tim get beat the shit of."

_His Battle_

Timmy jumped from the wall he had been perched on, dodging the snaps made at his person. The shade bit at his heels and he couldn't even get close enough to stop the attacks because it would just get short enough for Nega-T to whip him. He already had many slight lacerations on his arms while is mask and ghost pants protected his legs and face from harm.

"I need to be able to get in there quick enough to beat him back."

Nega-T didn't even crack a smirk during the whole offense and just beckoned the shade and tossed the whip at his leisure. Wasn't he supposed to get some satisfaction to this?

"You are going to have to hurry up if you want to make it out of this place alive. The shade begins to recognize your reactions and makes its moves more planned. Soon, you will be caught in its web."

Timmy barely focused on Nega-T, but it did register that he was right. The places he was jumping to, left and right, he had to make quicker decisions and duck to another spot. He was beginning to lose his grasp with maintaining composed.

"How can I get in his range? What can I do to get in there quick?"

Timmy thought about all the weapons and abilities he had and quickly made his body intangible. His first thought was that he could forget about the shade and focus on the getting to Nega-T. All before his body was snapped back into the wall.

"AAUGH!"

He groaned as he felt burning form the shade. It hurt like fire and felt like gelatin. It was the worse combination and took every power of will in his body to slip his body into the concrete of the wall. The shade was momentarily distracted as it searched from him.

"Crowd the room. He'll need to be able to get back in the room."

The shade began to expand itself and turn the room dark. The ceiling was completely covered and the floor was slowly closing up with a small hole in the center. Nega-T looked in apprehension yet no emotion in his face, ready to catch the fleeting young boy in his grasp.

Timmy shot out of the ground just as the shade was closing over, but just as Nega-T made a snatch at him with the whip, Timmy dissolved in thin air. He raised a brow and looked around.

"Right here, buddy!"

He felt the hit before he fully turn and hit the shade-ridden wall. He fell to the floor and the shade pushed him upright. Once again, as Timmy flapped his wings from touching the ground, he dissolved into nothingness. Nega-T readied himself should he get hit from his sides. Instead, he felt his body get wrapped round and he struggled as he was lifted off the ground.

He looked up to see Timmy with gloves on his hands, not too different from his Queen's, but his mask was the most notable change. The bottom half of his face was uncovered while the top half was in a mask with four glowing eyes. It unnerved him at when Timmy grinned; he saw fangs instead of regular human dentures. That was all the time he had as he was thrown clear across the room.

"OOOOFFAAH!"

Nega-T up righted himself, ready to jump off the wall. His body met a hammer in place of the wall and he hit the ground with a thud. Once again, Timmy had changed; a knight's helmet on his head and in Timmy's hands rested a hammer. He couldn't see his face, but he could see his eyes through the small peep holes within the steel. They held a gleam in them and he very much didn't like that. He stood and his body trembled slightly as he closed his eyes.

Timmy flashed himself to another corner and floated there. Hopefully, he would be able to knock him out and leave quickly. He just needed one more shot with the hammer. This was too easy. He flashed out, ready to finish what Nega-T started.

Nega-T saw out of the corner of his eye the dissolution of Timmy's body. He waited with bated breath for his foe and once again shut his eyes. He figured out what Timmy was doing. He was moving his particles through the air and appearing in the place he wanted to be. But there was a flaw to this strategy. Every time he moved, the wind would shift away from him creating a breeze. That breeze wafted to his face.

Timmy appeared and was coming down with his hammer full force. With a yell that could match a lion's, he brought all his weight on his weapon. But halfway through, his hammer wouldn't budge. Nega-T's eyes opened and they were once again that emotionless void Timmy couldn't stand.

"I told you, the shade will begin to predict your movements. Once then, you are shit out of luck my friend."

Timmy could see the shade shoot out from the ground and grab hold of his legs. He quickly realized he was stuck and it was getting worse. Soon, his entire body was covered, leaving his face. It burned just as badly as it did the first time.

"AUUUGGGH!"

"Don't worry; soon, it will all be over."

Nega-T walked straight up to him and closed his hands over his face, the darkness taking over him.

_His Battle_

Timmy looked up and could see no light other than the odd one coming from his sword. He was still stuck in an upright eagle position, but couldn't move his wings to get the shade off himself this time. Nega-T walked out of the darkness and beckoned to him.

"Don't try escaping; it'll actually begin to hurt worse."

True to his word, the burning began to return. Timmy whimpered and shut his eyes in pain. The sound of snapping reached his ears. He looked up and saw Nega-T snapping the whip together. He trembled as he realized he couldn't defend himself.

"What's the matter? Fear being whipped?"

"Noo, I actually want you to hit with that damn thing."

"I see your sarcasm has yet to wear off. Let's how that holds up."

Nega-T leaned back and snapped forward, catching Timmy on his arms. He yelped and resumed his struggling.

"I can see your listening skills have considerably dropped, though. Let's see if we can fix that."

He snapped again, hitting Timmy's arm again. His chest, slightly exposed face over and over, but no matter the time he tried his legs, it would just pass straight through.

"Guess your legs aren't catchable. Guess I'll just have to stick with what I got."

He continued for a couple of minutes, Timmy taking every hit with pain as he snapped new places and hit others again. He was bleeding profusely and he was getting woozy. This wasn't going to end well if he couldn't get out of this.

"And don't even think about escape. I am lord here and control everything. You will never leave as long as I keep you here. You will die in the Odium Abyss and the shade will feed on your bode. Now isn't that a happy ending?"

Timmy looked up in weariness. He couldn't do this. It was too much and he couldn't reach his sword. Even the light was doing much to the surrounding shade. Every time he flashed himself, all he got was more burning, his arms in a fire of hell. He breathed heavily and wondered if he would really not make it out. It seemed pretty bleak.

"So tell me, do you really believe that love can actually conquer everything now?"

Timmy's head shot up and his eyes widened. That's what he was here for, so why wasn't it working for him? Why couldn't he win? He was supposed to be able to beat everyone in his path and he would get Trixie back and they would go to school and go on dates, kiss, share secrets, be with each other forever. Why was this happening? WHY!

His sword glowed brighter and the shade around hissed and backed off a little though Nega-T hardly let it register in his mind. Timmy looked straight at it and he thought to himself. Trixie entered his mind and the light grew slightly brighter. He quickly made up an excuse.

"H-hey?"

"What is it? Last words?"

"Can I see Trixie one more time? I want to at least say good bye."

Nega- thought this through and shrugged.

"Give me a second."

_Her Heart_

Trixie couldn't see the battle anymore which made her fearful. The darkness was covering the cameras where they were supposed to be able to see the battle. So when the grayish Timmy appeared beside the jet black Timmy, she was going to cry out in blatant horror at the first thought in her head.

"Master, the boy wishes to see the slave before he dies."

"Hmmm, last words are overrated, buuuut…"

He turned to Trixie.

"I want to see her eyes lose their shine so that she knows she will never have him and she will forever be a slave in this castle. I will accompany you with her."

Soon, the sludge sucked her into the floor and she was completely surrounded in darkness.

_His Battle, Her Heart, His Soul_

Timmy looked up to see Nega-T reappeared. He almost thought he hadn't done what he asked him when another figure appeared before him. Dǣmon-T grinned up at him and Timmy began to rage against his binds, complete and utter hate filling his body. The burning didn't register in his mind and he really didn't care at the moment that he couldn't to him. His face was uncovered enough for him to bite him.

Dǣmon -T grabbed his shaking face, his claws piercing his skin slightly, though it was unseen through the rest of his cuts and slices.

"Well, well, well, I finally get to face the bastard that made me who I am today. I truly should congratulate you for getting this far, but I must say, I had pretty weak generals, if I must say so myself. But do not worry, I will rip out your heart, drink your blood, and crystallize the rest of the muscle myself just like I should have. But before I do so, there was someone who you wanted to say goodbye too. Beatrice."

There was a gasp and then a whimper as Timmy faced the one person his heart swelled to see.

"Trixie!"

"Timmy. Oh God, what have you done to him?"

"He wouldn't stop squirming so I did what I must."

Nega-T shrugged nonchalantly.

"Trixie."

"Why? Why did you come for me? You should have just let me rot in here. At least then, you wouldn't have all those…I'm so sorry…"

"Trixie, why are you-?"

"All these years, all those times I rejected you and you continued to try. I should have said yes the moment you asked. Now this is my punishment for all the times I didn't. I am so sorry."

Trixie sobbed into her hands as she sat in the cage. She shook her head, her luscious hair waving in the air and Timmy wanted nothing more than to be able to hug her.

"…Trixie. Don't apologize because it doesn't matter anymore. You said yes and I really couldn't care about the past. It's what's now that I care about. Yes, I detested all the times you said no, but you finally said yes. So-so what were we gonna do about the first date."

The only other time Timmy saw bewilderment and surprise on Trixie's face was when he asked to hang with her during her birthday after malling with her while he was Timantha.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, I thought we would go to the movies."

"I…but what about now! How are we gonna do that?"

"Don't worry bout it, just tell me how it would happen."

"I guess we could first go to the mall and checkout the comic store…"

"Yeah, Skull Squisher just got a new issue out. Can't wait to read that. What next?"

Dǣmon-T looked perplexed as he tried to figure out the conversation between the two, but his patience wore thin.

"Okay, it's time to end-!"

"Shut it asshole, he wasn't talking to you! Now what was I saying, oh yeah, we could hit up a beauty salon, if that's okay."

She saw Timmy nodded his head vigorously and her face lit up.

"While we're there, I think the season finale of _Kissy Kissy Goo Goo_ would show and we could watch it while we get pampered. Then, I heard of this really good pizza place right next to Cinemark Theater."

"Did you hear about the AMC Theater? They serve your food while you watch the movie. We could eat there, instead."

"SURE! Get tickets for _Iron Man 2_ and watch it while we eat! And when gets to the moment where Tony and Pepper kiss, cause we all know it's gunna happen, I'll lean over and…"

Their eyes met and Trixie blushed slightly as they smiled at each other. They hadn't even noticed the light beginning to surround them. But the moment the hissing started they began to see the shade begin to retreat, leaving a white room with black streaks in it. Timmy fell from the air as the shade passed away from him. Soon, the shade reached Trixie and Dǣmon-T, but stopped around them.

"I knew it! The more I thought about Trixie, the stronger the light got. Nega-T, love is gunna beat you!"

Timmy snatched his sword from the ground, the shine still there, but dimmed due to the light of the Odium Abyss. He stood shakily, but set his sights for the grey adversary. He chuckled and hefted the mirror sword to his shoulder. He let it fall and pointed the tip to Nega-T.

"I'm so gunna kick your ass!"

He raced toward Nega-T who quickly grabbed hold of the shade on the ground. He formed his whip and brought it, snapping at Timmy. The boy flashed himself away from the attack, but when Nega-T brought it back, Timmy stood only a couple of feet from him. He brought it over his head and it caught him, but instead of the sounding of flesh being slice, the whip rounded around the sword, Timmy glaring straight ahead to his opponent as he held his trembling weapon.

Nega-T wouldn't let go, but that didn't mean a thing when the sword began to pull the darkness inside of its glass. The whirl was so great, Nega-T tripped over his feet holding on his whip, but even then he didn't let go. He continued until his hand reached the mirror. Timmy didn't dare let go, but watched in complete surprise as Nega-T had his hand sucked into the mirror.

"Let go!"

"I can not…"

Through it all, Nega-T could only slightly raise his brows in surprise and his mouth open a little. Soon, his body began to enter the glass. His eyes reached Timmy's and for the first time, Nega-T finally showed emotion. He smirked at Timmy and his eyes were of relief. His head was soon sucked in and the sword changed.

Timmy held the whip in his hand and looked up to see Dǣmon-T and Trixie disappear in the shade. Trixie's face showed awe, while Dǣmon-T held a glare.

"I'm coming Trixie!"

"Okay, Timmy!"

Timmy saw them disappear and in a blink of an eye, he was back in the room where he had disappeared. He slipped off the oval shaped mask on his head and turned it around. He gasped as he saw a white outline of himself on the left, smiling, while the right side had a black outline of himself frowning, the Muses of Comedy and Tragedy in his image. Soon, it flashed and he was staring at the cat mask and holding the mirror sword.

He sheathed the sword and adjusted the mask back on his face, his hat never leaving his head.

"Dǣmon-Timmy, I will come for you and get Trixie back. I will beat you!"

He shed his wings and flew straight through to the stairs, his face filled with righteous anger. It was time to end this.

* * *

**So…"awkward silence" yeah, how is everyone?**


	20. The Hateful Demon Part 1

_It's the end of it all. Hope it's good enough with the action, reasoning, ya know, the stuff that makes good adventure stories._

* * *

Timmy saw the lightning flash at the end of the stone hall he was flying up through. The sound of of the patter of rain was ringing through his ears, but his focus could only be on what lay before him and the two people, excuse him, the person and entity in the top of the castle. He slowed his speed before coming to a complete rest. He was only steps away from reaching his destiny.

Could a heart give a boy a break?

He breathed deeply and exhaled, closing his eyes behind the mask. The air was actually getting colder, most likely due to the altitude of the tower. His hands were aching, his teeth chattering slightly. It was as if he were walking in the…

Timmy looked around him. When he opened his eyes after breathing, the scene changed. He was no longer at the steps, but in a forest. The only light he could see coming was from the Moon's reflection. Frosted leaves crunched under his feet and the wind brought a chill on his exposed skin, ghosting over his arms. He could very well see his breath and it was hard to look in one direction without pulling away for his eyes to heat back up.

The wind began to blizzard, pushing into his face. He had to keep his head down and used his arms to keep the wind from knocking against his face. Stride by stride, he tried to reach an end of the forest. Flying wasn't optional; the wind would knock him back too much. All he could do was continue with the progress he was making.

It was all too sudden to be coincidence. The wind just stopped, the harshness of its prickly temperature not cutting, but still palpable. A dry coldness. He glanced up to see the worst image he could think of.

Dǣmon-T sat on a throne of black gold, Trixie draping herself over him. She was cooing and playing with his hair, her beautiful amethyst eyes glazed over in adoration. Dǣmon-T smirked at Timmy, his hand roughly grabbing Trixie around her waist. If Trixie took notice that Timmy was there, she didn't show it. No, her entire focus was on the black skinned being that held her like a possession. Dǣmon-T cut his eyes from Timmy as Trixie tilted his head.

"_Dude, this just can't be happening. What the fuck!"_

This wasn't happening. He was at the castle, ready to fight for her. This had to be an illusion, it just had to be!

That didn't stop him from dropping to the ground in anguish as Trixie smashed her lips against his adversary, mewling her licentious delight.

"NOOOOO!"

_His Soul_

"Stop it! Timmy, Timmy, please say something! You bastard, tell it to let him go, this isn't fair!"

Dǣmon-T completely ignored her, his focus on the visions he was giving Timmy. Said boy was completely covered in Shade. He moved still, but he couldn't see anything other than what Dǣmon-T created for him.

He wasn't going to fight this fool. He should have just lain down, should have just died like the bastard that he was. Instead, he defied him. Of course, he provoked him when he took the girl, but he believed he would just come alone, not bring any army that could very well ruin his damned plans. Those 'generals' of his weren't even much effort for him to defeat. One by one, they fell like flies and here he was expecting someone to knock him down a notch. It seemed he would have to get his hands dirty.

He hated to get his hands dirty.

This little prick was going to beg for mercy. He would grovel and plead for a quick and painless death. Not that he would actually give it to him, but it was the gesture that mattered. I mean, wouldn't you feel somewhat humbled by the factor that someone believed you to be the deciding factor of their fates. Gave DT a rush if he said so himself.

Once his mind broke, he would pull the Shade away. Then bit by bit, he would torture him, peeling his skin away, breaking his fingernails under stone, removing his eyes, just so he could pull it all back together by the Shade healing to do it again.

The dick took his Queen, so he would revel in taking his lover. He would relish seeing her eyes glaze over in complete servitude. She would act just like the one Timmy saw in his illusion and when that happened; DT knew his eyes would lose the hope it had. He shivered slightly, but kept his mind at task. Wouldn't do if he let the illusion break, now would it?

"You bastard, stop, it's hurting him!"

Trixie was becoming more unruly as she saw Timmy fall to the ground. The dark sludge was convulsing over him, turning and twisting around his body. She cried as he shook his head, knowing he was in pain, yet unable to do anything about it. He didn't deserve it; she knew she wasn't worth it all this pain.

_His Battle_

Timmy couldn't even cry. His eyes felt too much like sandpaper to even conduct them. He shied away from the spot he retched on the forest floor, his mask in his hand. His body was slowly shutting down, as if this was what would kill him. He was actually assured of it.

So this was it? Dying in front of the copulation of his greatest enemy and his love from afar. This was unfair, but then again, life was too. He wasn't going to complain, he had a good run, and it wasn't like he had done anything wrong in his life. He briefly wondered what heaven would be like.

His bones felt like iron, his skin too tough to be real. He couldn't even lift his head before it began to hurt. His eyelids were beginning fall. He couldn't stay awake, not for what was happening behind him.

"Didn't I tell say for you to believe in love, believe that this evil will fall?"

Timmy snapped his eyes open and looked beside him as Cupid sat cross-legged to the right. His face was grinning as Poof floated beside him.

Last Timmy had seen Poof, he had sent him away before he faced Gary and Remy. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen and he certainly wasn't letting his baby brother get into it with what was happening.

"Poof came for me. I think he knew you would have a bit of trouble."

"Poof poof!"

Timmy smiled, but sobered instantaneously.

"Timmy, you cannot tell me that you believe this illusion to be truthful, can you?"

"Cupid, do you know how much seeing that hurts?"

"Boy, I have seen love, and then love lost. I have seen the potential of love blossom only for ruin to come in its wake. I know that it hurts, but you have to rise against it or you will fall."

"So what do I do?"

"Think about Beatrice and all of how you love her. Oh yes, I do believe you will be needing this."

He tossed Poof to him, smiling as a giggling Poof came to rest in his hands.

"This will be a hard fight, for the most part. Fighting for love has always been hard. Only those who have enough of its strength, its courage, its warmth can stand against the trials it very well may bring. Although, I do believe that most humans don't exactly have trials like yours. So I must congratulate you on being the one who can say they have faced it all."

Cupid stood and waved his hand across the image of DT and Trixie kissing. Everything turned white and Timmy stood with his god brother. Cupid bowed to him.

"Let love be you, for in the end, you can only let its hope guide. It is what makes us strong, why we are here. It is what we fight with when all else is lost."

He vanished, leaving the two in the light. Timmy looked down at Poof who smiled at him.

"Dude, talk about deep."

"Poof poof!"

Poof waved his arms and floated as Timmy stood on the white plane. He brushed himself and breathed slowly. He picked his mask up and looked into its eyes. It shined in the light and he smiled as he saw himself.

"Can't lose it now, there are more important things than me."

He slid it back on and shoved his sword into the ground hard, creating a crack in the ground. The illusion cracked and pieced off one by one, ending Timmy back in the castle ground…Only, he wasn't on steps. The ground was solid.

He started to get chills. He was here, right before his greatest enemy.

He looked at DT, back at Poof, then at the person who held his heart in her hands. Trixie was crying, her eyes in despair.

"That last step was a dozy. Guess you're too much of a coward to face me head on, huh? Asshole."

Timmy ot up, pulling the sword from the granite. DT looked at him with contempt, but Timmy barely paid him heed. If anything, he completely ignored him.

"Poof, go say hi to Trixie for me. Stay in the cage with her, please?"

Timmy pleaded with his brother and Poof obliged. Once he knew Poof wouldn't interfere, he turned back to DT, who shook his head in derision.

"So, I guess you couldn't just lie down like you were supposed to. Idiocy must run in the family, huh?"

"Shut up. What was the point in all of this?"

"Don't you understand? You need to learn that everything you do, everything you want, will always backfire. You must live with the consequences or be consumed by them. You, who just makes hasty decisions, not knowing who or what they affect, should be punished. I shall be judge, jury, and executioner.

You, Timothy Tiberius Turner, have created chaos with everything you have thought about, have wished for. You are guilty. I sentence you to death."

Timmy looked at the maniacal floating entity that stood between him and happiness. He didn't know what to make sense of this creature. He never met anyone with so much anger, so much rage to him, he could only stand there.

"Prepare yourself."

He didn't do anything wrong. Yeah, sure, he made some bad wishes in his life, but that didn't mean he should be condemned for it, right? He always changed them in the end, always made things right and even if he didn't, there was someone there to help him out. Who did he have now? It was just him.

"TIMMY, MOVE!"

Trixie's voice cut through his inner workings. He jumped to the right quick, dodging DT's slash that left a crack in the floor. Thunder rolled out the ceiling high window, lightning flashing across the sky.

Timmy blinked five times in rapid succession before unsheathing his sword. He held it out in front of him and faced DT. That was right, even though they couldn't do anything for him, they were still with him. He would fight for them, not himself. He would be the hero again, fighting for those who didn't even know it.

"Let's go."

He flew toward DT and made an uppercut. DT brought his sword up and met Timmy. This was it.

Timmy brought his blade up, down, and over as he parried against DT. DT was in complete control, knowing where to hit and exploiting it. His face was emotionless, but his body language bellied it. His hand clenched, his muscles flexed, his teeth grinding against each other.

Timmy spun around and brought his weapon with him, a whirling dervish for his enemy. DT brought his sword up in defense, the slashes pushing him back. He didn't even flinch and jumped over Timmy, aiming for his head. Timmy used his momentum to push himself into a duck roll, passing under the range of attack.

DT looked at him from across the room while Timmy stood, no one even breathing hard. It was a game of who would do something stupid first because that would be the deciding factor in it all. Timmy scowled slightly and turned his blade over in his hand a couple of times.

Trixie and Poof were both munching on popcorn he had wished for them. They were looking back and forth between the adversaries. It was like watching a movie and would have been most entertaining if it didn't involve their lives, so they couldn't relax for a second.

Timmy rushed DT, flipping his sword in the air, before flipping himself, bringing the sword down in a dagger motion. DT his sword above him and moved his other hand to his belt of Easter grenades. Timmy took notice and jumped off the mirror. DT threw them will Timmy was still in the air, but Timmy phased through grenades, his wraithlike body floating in the air. He looked behind himself and saw the grenades hit the other side of the room. The wall began to melt, steaming the stone like acid.

"_Well, let's not get hit with those."_

He flashed himself toward DT, changing his sword into claws and diving toward DT with abandon, the beast in him coming forth.

DT slid to the left, slamming his sword into the back of Timmy's neck. Timmy flew into the wall, but didn't stop, using the speed to transfer into his hands and arms, running up the wall. He leaped off it, flipping in the air and landing on Trixie's cage. He growled lowly, then speeding off it. He twisted in the air, landing right in front of DT. He cut the wild child, but Timmy used him as a catapult, flying over his body and landing behind him. He grabbed him and spun around, letting him go towards the wall, only, he couldn't stop himself. He fell from the crater and got up with a sigh. Time to tame this animal.

He pulled the steel floss from his belt and threw it at Timmy, the wire so thin, Timmy couldn't see it. It wrapped around him, encasing him. Timmy revert back to his regular form and phased out of it. DT tried a couple of more times before retracting it. He walked towards Timmy, not at all concerned with the boy.

Timmy changed again, bringing his whip out and pulling his unicorn spear from his waist. He twisted the spear, wrapping the whip around his hand. He snapped the whip at DT, trying to catch him quickly. DT moved too fast, twisting to the right and left as the whip came again and again. Timmy had to forego getting him, instead digging the whip into the wall hard enough to make it stuck. Timmy used it as a spring, bringing him quickly to DT. DT pulled off his cape quickly, using it as a shield. Timmy brought the spear to him, only to have it pushed upwards when DT bounded it off his cape. He spun on one foot, catching the spear in the wrappings. He pulled and Timmy went with it, getting a punch in the face for in the end.

Timmy flew back from the force, his chin throbbing and his teething quaking from the impact. He pulled his whip from the stone and looked up to see DT at the far end of the room throw his spear at the slabs beside him.

"Pick it up. We are certainly not done."

Timmy let his whip change back and pulled the spar from ground. He looked at DT with calculation. He shook his arms and breathed, cracking his neck side to side. He flexed and his sword morphed to hammer, his horned helmet taking up a side of his face. He began to walk toward DT, who began to do the same. The closer they got, the faster they sped up unti they were flying at supersonic speed, wind scurrying around. DT made a cut only to get thrown to the sky from the weight of the hammer hitting his solar plexus. He gagged, but didn't have time to react as Timmy came up beside him and hit him in his head, sending him to the floor. He let gravity take him as he dropped to the ground, his hammer held above his head.

DT wind milled his body to move out of the crater. He moved just in time as Timmy brought his hammer down where he would have been. The boy didn't stop, flipping and throwing his body to catch DT off guard and it worked. He hit the being's arm, leg, face, anything that he left out in the open for too long.

Dt leaped back after a particularly dangerous smash from Timmy into the ground. He stuck his sword into the ground and pulled out his bow and arrows. He notched one, aiming for Timmy, who only waited. He released.

Timmy let them come, trying to catch DT in a state of relaxation. Just as the arrows made it five feet from his body, his wings shot up from their stationary position and shot out feather blades, cutting straight through the wood of the arrows and effectively stopping their trajectory. He flashed himself right to DT and hit him with the hammer, tossing him away like a ragdoll, but Timmy was nowhere near done.

"Now it's my turn."

Timmy flashed above him and came down with his hammer.

"You take Trixie."

He came up with the hammer on DT's face.

"You take my fairies."

He backhanded him and kicked him.

"You endanger the entire universe."

He head butted him, the mask taking the brunt or the hit.

"And now, you want to kill me so you can make Trixie worship you like some kinda god? You have to get ended, now!"

He spun around, knowing this shot would end the guy, or at least knock him unconscious. It would end it all. Trixie shot up to the cage her face beaming.

Didn't matter.

"Enough!"

DT took hold of the hammer and hit Timmy with it. Timmy flew back and was pummeled when Dt threw the hammer into his stomach. He hit the ground and writhed on it.

"I am so done with fucking with you and your little unappreciative girlfriend. She can't even see greatness even as it stares her in the face, but do you know what made it worse? The factor that she believed that you would come and save her. That was what made the insult so much bitterer.

But ya know? I really can't complain about it. It will be so much sweeter seeing her eyes glaze over in hopelessness as the darkness consumes her. Even when her mind changes, her soul will still be inside of her and that will be the part I will visit every day, breaking her down more and more. Without you, who can stop me? Without you, who can save her?"

DT let the Shade fly from his cape, the darkness reaching out fast. Timmy barely had time to react. He changed his hammer back and slashed with his glowing sword. Even with it, the Shade was relentless, picking at him and biting, hoping to catch Timmy anywhere it could. He cut and sliced through it all, parrying against the dark entity. It was hard and he couldn't lose his focus, couldn't relax for even a second. The darkness was as relentless as DT's hatred was.

He didn't even take notice as DT started to walk towards him, there was too much he was trying to keep away from. All the notice he got was a statement.

"Finally, you can die like the dog you are."

The Shade sucked straight back into DT's cape, who was flying so quickly to Timmy. Timmy tried to shield him with his sword, but it didn't matter. DT cut up, breaking Timmy's defense and cutting into his shirt, dealing first blood.

Timmy flew up to the ceiling, his blood spurting from the wound. His mind didn't even register DT coming up beside him, the pain was so great. DT slammed the back of his mirror into his stomach, exacerbating it.

"TIMMY!"

Timmy slammed into the ground with enough force to create a crater in the ground. Trixie could on watch in horror as DT descended like a spawn form hell and who's to say he wasn't?

He grew faster and faster, bringing his sword into a diving position.

"No, please don't do it!"

"Poof, poof!"

Trixie held onto Poof lest he try to escape. She turned him away from the scene, but she couldn't take her eyes away. She could only let the tears fall from her eyes as the fate which Chris showed to her came to fruition.

DT slammed down into the crater and the wind whipped around the room violently. Trixie had to turn away as the wind pushed against her and Poof. When she looked up again, a shadow moved.

DT jumped from the crater. He held his sword in one hand and Timmy in the other. He blinked stoically. Trixie watched in bated breath as reality set in.

"No…"

She shook her head the tears streamed down her face faster.

"Please God, no."

Timmy slumped to the ground after DT let go, his eyes closed. His blade dripped. She didn't need to see it to know what it was.

"TIMMY, NOOOOO!"

"He is dead."

Fairy World's greatest hero has fallen.

* * *

**Kry Hammer of DOOOM! Just went to borrow it, hoped it was used correctly. Yes he died, but c'mon, think real hard about what was different with Timmy's appearance.**


	21. The Awakening Hero Part 2

_Ahh, don't hate me, because killing off the main character is kinda pointless, but I had that thought of him getting beat that badly since I started thinking about the last fight scene, and that was the second month since I started writing this._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own and all the jazz such as that._

* * *

_Her Spirit_

She had never really seen death up close like this before. She looked on with morbid curiosity as her love spread on the ground. The tears streaming from her face weren't even noticed as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes dilating a filmy purple haze.

Her body didn't even feel, just floating as if on air, and yet it was so cold. It froze her skin to the point of frost. She could feel her breath on her lips as she licked them.

Her hold on Poof was merely instinctual, making sure as to not drop the important load, but even then, she barely paid any attention to his whines and moans, all directed at her, but not even she could respond in kind. She herself wanted to just let go, whine and moan, letting her completely agony of this-this abomination of a situation, this NIGHTMARE!

Then her heart did it for her.

"Ooooh, Timmy…why? Please tell me this is a joke. Please just say that all that has happened was only a figment of my imagination."

"Dear, maybe you don't understand. He's gone and can't hear you any longer. He's dead.

She didn't even give the voice that was speaking to her any attention. Paying attention would make it real. She could just pretend that this was only a hyped imagery of her overactive eyes. Her mother said she shouldn't read comics, wasn't ladylike. Who knew they could have fucked up her eyes so bad she would see Timmy Turner's death. Ironically, fake blood had nothing on the horror of real blood.

_His Soul_

DT looked down at his blade and sighed. He twisted it and turned it, but nothing changed the stain of red gush on its mirror. He briefly had the wonder of what its taste would be like. They did say that if you ate the body of your enemy, their power, soul, and spirit lived on in you. He thought about how he would cook Timmy.

He looked to his other side to see sad foe. Timmy laid there so indignant, it made him almost feel ashamed he left him in that position. He scoffed at the notion and quickly passed the corpse as if it were disease ridden. He walked up to his new slave and watched that last bit of hope begin to fade.

"Ooooh, Timmy…why? Please tell me this is a joke. Please just say that all that has happened was only a figment of my imagination."

He smirked sadistically. He realized this was cruel, but it made him feel so good. It fed his entity all the dark feelings he needed. He grinned as he answered her lost call.

"Dear, maybe you don't understand. He's gone and can't hear you any longer. He's dead."

He went back to trying to flake the stains of blood off his sword, shaking it comically as if it were mud.

"I didn't even know blood was this hard to come off. Wish I knew that before I did it, would have used his own sword. Fuck."

_His Battle_

Poof hadn't seen it happen, wasn't old enough to understand as to why his big brother was lying on the ground like that. There was so much red goop on the floor around him. Mommy was going to be mad that he got dirty. But then again, there was something wrong with Mommy as well. She had turned into that black thing that kinda reminded him of a monster in the closet, the same as Daddy, which brought him to the person that looked like his brother only he didn't feel like him.

This person looked so much like his big brother, but there was a difference. His big brother was super nice and cool, nothing like this boy before him. He frightened him, made him want to dig into the sweater of the girl his big brother liked. She felt warm, but she was beginning to shiver, kind of like she was scared or sad. Poof was smart baby; maybe she just needed a bigger hug. He wasn't his big brother's size, but he would do what he could.

"Poof, poof?"

The girl looked down at him and that was when he noticed she was very pretty, he almost lost his focus to just see her. She looked like she wanted to cry, but there weren't any tears to come out. He reached up and pushed a cheek in, creating a dimple in her face. She blinked down at him before smiling weakly. He smiled lightly and brought his hand back, opening up his arms for a hug, like his mommy does when he was sad. The girl hugged him gently, but she felt like she wanted more, like she needed someone bigger, but his big brother was lying on the ground. So he wished to read into her mind to find someone that she might cuddle with that was big enough. He smiled when he found that person and wished himself into her. The girl looked up at him although now he was a her, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she could hug him fully. The girl widened her eyes, but didn't say anything, only looked up to her.

"M-Mom?"

"Poof, poof!"

The girl shook her head before she burst into tears and clutched onto him/her as if he/she were teddy. She wasn't his big brother in the hug department, but she was a darn second best.

_His Battle_

"_He really wants to kill me!"_

"_I think that's certain. How about you step it up? Like kill him before he does you, for real this time."_

"_B-but, I can't kill him!"_

"_Says who? Not him, he's already decided about what he's gonna do! You have no other choice."_

"_Cupid, I can't…"_

"…_Destroy his sword. If you can't kill him, destroy the power behind his force."_

"_How? We're evenly matched."_

"_Leave that up to me. Now let's recap…"_

_His Battle_

Timmy saw DT coming for him and shielded himself, but it was no use. He flew into the air, blood spurting from his stomach. Pain surrounded him; so much so, he couldn't feel the back of DT sword as it hit him in his chest. He spun in the air, landing on his back, his head pounding from the impact as his hood slipped off. Guess that would have killed a normal human since it only hurt him with the sucking of his blood from a vamp.

He saw DT falling from the sky, but didn't make any movement in reaction. He could only lie there as his nemesis came at him with his sword. He pulled his mask from his face, grabbing at it repeatedly. It either came off real easy, or he was in more pain than he realized. He was already starting to feel the cold effects of death, but he didn't want to die. He had so much more to live for and it was across the room, waiting for him.

He raised his head to see her, but the crater was too large for him to look over. He hit his head on the ground again and sighed as his breaths were coming in slower and slower. DT was speeding towards him, only a couple of feet away by now.

He didn't see his life flash before his eyes. What did flash were his friends, his fairies, his parents, and his girlfriend before his eyes, all smiling at him in joy. He smiled back.

DT's sword shoved straight into him, passing his heart, lungs and spine before exiting his back. Oddly enough, it didn't even hurt.

_His Battle_

Timmy felt like his entire body was like lead. He didn't want to make any unnecessary movements that would draw attention to him and his body barely having the ability to move aided that factor. DT was more distracted with talking to a distraught Trixie; he barely even noticed Timmy's slight shaking.

His face was cold. That was the first thing he wondered about. His mask was completely missing from his face and it almost worried him to check for its appearance. Maybe DT took it off him before he dropped him.

"_Wait my face feels weird."_

Timmy cautiously probed his face and found it to be very cold, almost ice. He didn't even feel alive anymore. He was a zombie.

That was the reason he was still conscious, but apparently, not living. His mask turned him into an undead 11-year old boy.

"…_well that was just sheer luck."_

He breathed slowly, calming himself steadily for another face-off with DT. Poof noticed him get up and almost cried out. He quickly motioned with his hand to keep quiet, lest he blow his cover. He rose to his feet and brought his sword up to his side. DT was still gloating before Trixie and Poof. Timmy smirked at his occupied adversary and brought his sword above his shoulders, aiming for the mirror in DT's hand.

"_It's over!"_

POP!

The persons before him completely stilled before snapping their faces up towards him. Or his body. His face fell to the ground in surprise and he could only look at them as the air grew silent.

"…crap."

"You're fucking alive? How- how the hell is that possible?"

"Dude, you're asking like you don't know. I just happen to have the right things at the right time, in the right place."

Timmy's body brought the sword down heavily, striking for DT's sword. DT sprinted up towards the air, away from Timmy's biting blade. The chance to attack was gone.

"Damnit! That's just great!"

Timmy's body grabbed his head and set it back on his shoulders and he turned to the cage.

"T…Timmy? You're alive!"

"Barely."

Timmy rubbed his nose, the mask appearing back onto his face as the white nekomata. He extended his sword and cut open the cage with ease. He grasped for Trixie and crushed her to him, not that she complained. They sank to the ground and sighed in relief. The reunion was cut short from an arrow from above, almost hitting the pair in the head.

DT floated in the air, his face angry with the results of how Timmy's death ended. His face grew stoically cold again, ready for another round. Timmy stood, ready to take off, but Trixie grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"You can't beat him. He's too good. Even if you do get him down, he still has the darkness to help him, something to watch his back."

"What can I do? I can't just walk out of here without beating him; he has control of everything in Fairy World!"

"Poof, poof!"

Timmy and Trixie shot their heads up as Poof floated up next to them and placed his tiny hand against the cool glass of the mirror. The glass shined, reflecting Poof and Trixie's faces. Timmy didn't understand why they were being shown.

"_When I said leave it up to me, I meant it."_

"_Cupid?"_

The blade flashed again, but wind pushed around them this time, pulling Poof and Trixie toward the sword.

"What is this?"

"Cupid, what's happening?"

"_You're gonna need that extra boost to beat him. Without their help, it will just continue to be a stalemate. Let them in."_

"But they'll get stuck!"

"_Trust me, I promise you they won't."_

Timmy was skeptical and was afraid of what was going to happen. Trixie shot her arm out and grabbed his, making him look her in the eyes as she held Poof in her other arm. He pulled his mask up so he could see her without peep holes.

"That guy, he said something, didn't he? He keeps talking in my head that I should just let go, that'll be like a dream."

Timmy swallowed hard and clenched his hand down on hers, fearing the outcome of this decision.

"It's okay. I know you need us. That's what he keeps saying, so, it's okay!"

Trixie let fly a couple of tears from her eyes, maybe from the wind blowing harder or even a little fear herself, but she smiled through it. She let go of his wrist, wrapping onto his neck instead and brought him in for a kiss she thought they would never have again. A chaste one for the show.

She let go and the wind pulled her into the glass of the mirror along with Poof. Even as the wind settled, the beat of magic, from the kiss and the sword, didn't stop.

_His Battle_

DT stared at the spektical from above. Timmy's sword just swallowed both the ball of squish and the girl.

He didn't know how to react to it, but it was apparent that it was intentional, not that it mattered. Timmy was still gonna die. He was gonna-

SWISH! Timmy was on him before he could blink, cutting and dicing faster than he could truly keep up with. He tried to fly away, but Timmy not only kept up with him, but was faster, striking him in the back before he could react. He slammed into the same crater Timmy had, instead, making it larger.

Timmy swayed to the ground and touched down with ease. The storm from outside grew even harder, the rain pelting the windows like bullets. Thunder bellowed in the clouds. Timmy kept his head down, DT unable to truly see his face. Then, lightning flashed in the air.

Timmy's form was as fast the light, changing into the Beast, only this time, his claws were chained outward, like when he fought Tootie, before the light ended and he was back. Again, lightning struck, Timmy into his Knight, the hammer holding fiery gels at each end. A third, the Jester, the whip splitting into threes at the apex.

Timmy lifted his face and jumped at DT, fast the bolts from the sky. He upper cut his blade, hitting DT's and creating a crack in the mirror.

DT landed disoriented before he righted himself and looked up. Two swords stuck into the ground by Timmy's side, one rose, the other amethyst. Timmy shook off his hood, his head coming from its frame. DT started to sweat. Timmy picked his hat from atop its perch and grabbed the nose of the nekomata with it. He pulled the mask up to the top of his head and rubbed once.

Magic burst in the air. Atop Timmy's head was a magician's hat. The swords rose from the ground, hung in the air by magic itself. Timmy looked to his sides in surprise then grinned at DT. He brightened for a second.

"Ya know, this is actually kind of anticlimactic."

Timmy rose in the air and the storm grew into a Nor'easter in a matter of seconds. He crossed his hands before he shot them out, making the swords twirl in the air and lightning to surge in a bundle of roars.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

It was the Magus' turn to play.

* * *

**Oddly enough, this was the deciding chp, to see if anyone would actually still read. Please, everyone who reads, review if this is alright.**


End file.
